Predators & Prey
by LostSoul90
Summary: When Mariam moves to Santa Carla looking for a fresh start away from the misery of her past, she never imagined she'd find herself at the mercy of a tall, dark, handsome killer. What will happen when the killer offers her his long dead heart, will she accept? Will she commit to a life of night, leaving the light behind, submitting herself to the curse of darkness...
1. Chapter 1

**_Author Note:- This is a resubmission of a previous story, I'm currently working through it in order to improve the story, as I wish to write a sequel._**

 ** _The story contain adult content, gore, sexual content and strong language._**

 _ **Thank you for reading and I appreciate any comments you may have.**_

 _I never thought of myself as a person of worth, believing that I would never find my purpose in this life. Never did I dream that by moving to this peculiar town on the bases of a coin flip I would find that purpose and alter my life forever._

 ** _Prologue_**

The coach bumbled down the barren dust covered roads which led to my destination, it was around five in the afternoon and it felt like I'd been on this god-forsaken bus forever. My ass was completely numb, and I could not find a comfortable position to rest my head and sleep, thus forcing me to have to stare out of the window at the fields and clouds accumulating overhead. At least I had my MP3 player to keep me company, music always seemed to take me to a place where I could be anyone and do anything I wanted, unlike, in reality; where I was tied to the hurt in my past, forever destined to carry it around like a heart-breaking backpack.

Let me tell you a little bit about what brings me here, on my travels to Santa Carla. My names Mariam and I'm 18 years old. My parents couldn't give a damn about me, preferring my other siblings, obviously I'm too much drama for them to handle. When I was 13 years old, something happened that changed me into the person I am today, although come to think about it, I was never a confident person, but I was always smiling at least. You see I'm a little bigger than average, chubby, and no one will let me forget it. I was bullied through primary school but not as much as I was in high school, man people can be so cruel, homing in on what makes someone different, picking at your insecurities until you feel like that is all you are, you have nothing else to offer.

Anyway, I'm getting off topic, something happened when I was 13 and it just broke me, I felt I was worthless, I felt and still feel like what happened is my fault and that I deserved it. After that I became introverted and my self-esteem literally disappeared, I cut myself off from my friends and I just became known as the 'weird geek'. I wasn't weird, and I wasn't a geek, I was just isolating myself that much that studying became my only solace and it took my mind away from my pain. As I got older I just had the overwhelming feeling of not knowing who I was anymore, believing that I didn't belong in my town, in my city, with my family, so I decided as soon as I finished high school that I would leave, go somewhere where nobody knew my name or knew my past. I randomly chose two places, Santa Carla and Long Beach deciding to flip a coin, I was relieved that I got Santa Carla I've heard it's full of strange people, maybe, just maybe I might fit in


	2. Chapter 2

**_Santa Carla_**

The coach trundled past the sign welcoming travellers to Santa Carla, Mariam gazed at the sign, smiling at the thought of her clean start. As the coach coasted forward she noticed something spray painted on the back, as she twisted her neck to get a better look she realised it read, 'Murder capital of the world.' She sat back in her seat, wondering what would cause someone to describe their town in such a way.

The coach finally pulled up at the bus station, Mariam wearily climbed off collecting her luggage. She looked around at her surroundings and found herself smiling, there were people everywhere, each of them looked different, all of them out of place in the normal world but here in this town, they seemed to fit in. Still smiling Mariam wandered in the direction of the boardwalk, a place it seemed where people came to hang out and have fun. She spotted an old record store just down to the left, that called to her. Mariam heaved herself and her luggage through the door, the overhead bell jingling. A man in his late twenties, dressed in black with a handsome face popped up from behind the counter, he took in her dishevelled look and luggage and smiled.

"New to town girl?" the guy questioned

"Yeah, just rolled in actually. You wouldn't happen to know of any flats to rent or even if any jobs were going, any place would you?" Mariam replied.

The guy looked thoughtful for a second, a grin spreading across his face. "It's your lucky day! Just so happens I know the owner of a small coffee place over the way, he's looking for someone to rent the flat above the place and a night barista. Seems like no one wants to work the night shift and miss all the boardwalk fun." He explained. Mariam internally high-fived herself, seemed like her feelings where right about coming here.

"That sounds great, thank you, by the way my names Mariam." She chirped, sticking out a hand over her many bags. The guy came around the counter and shook her hand lightly.

"Nice to meet you Mariam, I'm Zed." He replied grinning. "Let me help you with your bags, I'll take you over to Lenny, he owns the coffee joint, get you set up." He said whilst grabbing a few of her bags and heading over to the door. Mariam followed a few steps behind, taking in her surroundings, she felt like she was going to love this place.

The coffee shop wasn't far from the record shop at all, just a few stores down over the other side of the boardwalk. Zed introduced her to Lenny who looked relieved to finally find someone to work and rent his place. Lenny took her the rest of the way round back, up a flight of stairs to her new flat, handing her the keys.

"All yours love, hope you like it here. I'll see you tomorrow evening for your first shift, get some rest, get yourself settled and if you need anything just holla." Lenny stated, passing her a piece of paper with his contact details hastily scribbled down. Once Lenny had left, leaving her to her own devices she took a tour of her new home.

The flat had an open plan kitchen/lounge, fully furnished with an L-shape wide set sofa and a flat screen TV mounted on the wall. She opened the door to her right and entered the bathroom, it had a walk-in shower and other basic facilities, next was the bedroom, it was spacious with a large built in wardrobe and a huge comfy king size bed. She threw her bags on the floor, getting to work unpacking her belongings. By the time she had finished unpacking it was late and she was beat, she took a quick shower, threw on some pyjamas and jumped into bed, falling asleep within minutes, excited about the day ahead, her first official day in Santa Carla.

The next morning Mariam woke up feeling refreshed and well rested, she wandered over to the window taking in the view. From the window, she could see part of the boardwalk which sloped down onto the beach, the sea glistened in the morning sun almost as if diamonds bobbed along its surface, catching the rays of the sun, the sand sparkled like it was covered in a layer of glitter, everything looked so different in the daylight.

Mariam threw on a pair of light blue cropped jeans, a black AC/DC band t-shirt and her favourite black converse looking herself over in the mirror. She looked a little pale, her eyes were ringed with prominent blackish blue bags. "Pfff" she thought to herself, spotting her make-up bag on the top of her vanity table, she decided she'd make use of it, it had been a long time since she'd worn make-up, wanting to avoid drawing attention to herself, but the often ignored voice inside told her it was time for a change.

She picked up her make-up bag, patiently applying a full face of make-up, looking herself over in the mirror once she'd finished, her reflection startling her. She looked fresh faced, her eyes sparkled, her lips also looked fuller almost inviting. Mariam felt good about herself in that moment giving herself a much-needed confidence boost. She slapped her hands to her thighs "Let's do this" she told herself sternly, picking up her rucksack, heading for the door.

Mariam checked the time, it was only 11am, her shift at the coffee shop didn't start until 5 that evening, grinning she decided now would be an appropriate time to have a wander, maybe even go have a quick sunbathe on the beach. The first place that caught her eye was a small boutique with gypsy chic clothing and jewellery adorning the shop window. Mariam entered the boutique, taking in the pungent aroma of incense, her eyes roaming over the array of sparkling gold and silver jewelled bracelets.

A beautiful silver chain with a large ruby heart caught her eye, it came as a set along with ruby studded earrings and a silver Celtic band ring. Mariam picked up the set clutching it in her hand as she had a perused the other goods the boutique had to offer. Her curiosity satisfied, she placed the jewellery set on the counter where a pretty girl around her age stood reading a comic book. The girl had shoulder length curly brown hair, big brown doe like eyes lit up her youthful face, Mariam took in her clothes, the girl was wearing an over the shoulder white lacy top with a black bejewelled gypsy skirt, the girl definitely looked like she belonged here.

"Beautiful shop." Mariam smiled complimentary.

"Thank you, it's my families' business, I get stuck running the place." The girl rolled her eyes with a warm smile. "So, I haven't seen you around before, just visiting?" The girl enquired amicably.

"I just moved here actually, I arrived yesterday evening, time for a fresh start and all that. I'm Mariam by the way, and you are?" Mariam replied cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you Mariam, I'm Starr. Welcome to Santa Carla" she laughed, "Did you come with family?"

"No, I um… came alone." Mariam answered, an uninvited frown slipping onto her face. Starr noticed, giving her a concerned look,

"Sorry I didn't mean to be nosey, but hey if you need someone to show you around I'm free after 5." Starr offered encouragingly.

"It's fine, it was a normal question. I'm just being touchy" Mariam assured her, "Oh, that's really kind of you to offer Starr but I'm going to be working the evening shift over at the coffee shop Monday - Friday. Perhaps at the weekend we could do something?" Mariam solicited hopefully.

"You mean Lenny's place? I know it, I usually hang there after my shifts, So I'll see you there and the weekend sounds good, we can hit the boardwalk and the fairground!"

"Sounds great, catch you later then." Mariam grinned, paying for her jewellery before leaving with a wave.

The rest of the day past in a blur of sun cream, ice cream and salty waves. Leaving Mariam feeling ready for her first shift at the coffee shop, even opting to wear her new jewellery, loving the way it complimented her Mediterranean complexion.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Dwayne's POV_**

With the setting of the sun Dwayne's eyes shot open, currents of electricity coursed through his body. As he stepped out into the midst of the cave, something felt different, he felt different somehow. A weird feeling encompassed him, a feeling that his life was about to change, for better or worse he wasn't sure, but he knew his and his brothers usual trip to the boardwalk was the cause of his unnatural feelings.

Dwayne was used to unnatural he supposed, being part of the Lost Boys, would do that to you, he, Marko, Paul and David made up their immortal family. His family, The Lost Boys were not like others, they were cursed with a life of eternal darkness, and the insatiable craving for blood.

Dwayne and his brothers were vampires, creatures of the night, people had taken to calling Santa Carla the murder capital of the world for a reason, Dwayne and his brothers were the reason. All the missing persons flyers scattered along the boardwalk were down to them, however, so far, they had kept their secret hidden from the residents of Santa Carla. Sure, some had their suspicions like the dorky frog brothers who owned the comic book store on the boardwalk but even they, the self-proclaimed vampire hunters were too scared to find out if their theory was true.

"Yo Dwayne, why so serious?" Marco asked him cheerily, from his perch in the alcove.

"Maybe he had a wet dream, he probably thought he pissed himself, since it's been that long since he got any ass he's forgot what his own cum looks like" Paul cackled as he emerged from behind.

"Bite me asshole" Dwayne retorted.

"With extra fang baby" Paul cackled.

"Enough children." David stated sternly, "It's time to feed."

The boys whooped and hollered as they made their way out of the cave, mounting their motorcycles, screeching off into the night towards the boardwalk. As they flew across the beach, the fine sand whipping up in flurries behind them, Dwayne caught a new scent in the air that seemed to punch him straight in the gut. As the boardwalk neared he felt excitement grow and the unnatural feelings he felt back at the cave become stronger, "What the hell man" he whispered quietly to himself.

Although his whisper was barely audible, Dwayne figured David must have heard him as he flicked his gaze back towards him with a questioning smirk. Dwayne ignored his brother, instead he let his mind wander to the idea of his upcoming meal, he was starving.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Mariam's POV_**

Her first shift at the coffee shop wasn't going too bad if she was honest. She surprisingly seemed to have a natural talent for working the coffee machines, that paired with the fact the place wasn't exactly packed seemed to go in her favour. It was around 7pm when Starr burst through the door smiling and jingling from all the bracelets that adorned her forearms, making a bee-line for the counter she hopped onto a stool, grinning widely,

"Mariam that jewellery looks so good on you girl! I'm jealous rubies don't look that good on me, I'm more of an emerald girl, I bet they'd look great on you too! How's your night going?" Starr blabbered.

"Thanks Starr" Mariam chuckled, "My night is going good so far. Nothing much has happened, you are the first interesting person to come in here!" she sighed, as soon as the words left her mouth a strange feeling overcame her, it was strange feeling, similar to the feeling you get when someone is staring at you, like all the hairs on your neck stand on end, the air around her felt electric almost like it did before a storm. She shuddered, busying herself with making Starr her coffee. At around 9pm a deep rumble seemed to surround the coffee shop, making the wooden floor beneath her feet vibrate. Starr looked up from her book at the counter, her eyes wide.

"Mariam… they're here" Starr mumbled, a glazed look in her eyes.

"Who's here?" She replied, anxiety starting to claw at her chest from Starr's strange behaviour. Starr snapped out of her trance, looking up at her,

"The Lost Boys, a group of 4 guys, really strange, really hot guys that seem to rule the boardwalk at night. I mean everyone avoids them, only the Surfer Nazi's bother picking fights with them. No one ever sees them during the day. There's even rumours and theories that they are more than just your average group of guys, but no one is brave enough to find out. David, he's sort of the leader, he looked at me once and Mariam, I swear my heart actually stopped, I could literally feel him reading my mind. Mariam, he is so intimidating but damn he's hot, I can never control myself around him." Starr explained.

Mariam was intrigued, a group of hot guys didn't sound too bad, but who was she kidding, a hot guy would never look at her. She understood why they'd give attention to Starr, she was naturally pretty, but Mariam didn't feel they were on the same level or even in the same league. She hoped they'd come into the coffee shop, so she could meet these enigmatic rulers of the boardwalk, yet, at the same time she didn't think she could handle waiting on a group of mysterious hot guys just thinking about it made her feel inadequate and insecure. Nevertheless, when she looked up towards the shop's door she knew she didn't really have a choice, they were heading straight towards her.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Dwayne's POV_**

Dwayne and his brothers parked their motorcycles against the rails of the boardwalk, the scent Dwayne caught earlier as he was riding across the beach suddenly seemed to amplify and pull him in its direction. His brothers were heading off towards the rock concert kicking off further down the boardwalk, as they passed the old coffee shop, Dwayne inhaled sharply as the scent seemed to violently invade his brain, a sudden jolt in his stomach signalled the cause of the bizarre feelings was inside that coffee shop and he was curious to find out what it was.

"Guys, mind if I get some coffee real quick? I'm craving that bitter bastard" Dwayne asked, trying to sound nonchalant. David raised his eyebrow in question, a smirk playing at his lips, he gave a nod signalling for the guys to enter the shop, the concert it seemed would have to wait.

"You're such a pussy Dwayne why can't you crave ass, weed and booze like the rest of us." Paul jeered. Marko and David laughed at Paul's crude statement, Dwayne brushed it off, he had to find out what was causing him to react abnormally. On entering he noticed Starr sitting at the counter with a book, he knew her a little from past staring contests between her and David, David never taking it any. He wasn't here for Starr that's for sure he determined as his gaze roamed around the small space.

His gaze roved from Starr's puppy dog eyes at David, his eyes settling over full hips, a soft stomach, and full curvy breasts. His gaze travelled upwards, his eyes noted a fluttering pulse point on a juicy neck, further up he found soft pink cherub like lips, a rounded face. Lightning struck his body as his eyes met with a pair of big green beautiful eyes, Dwayne was sure if he had a beating heart it would have stopped at that moment. The unknown girl looked startled by his hungry gaze, a cute blush beginning to appear on her soft chubby cheeks. She must have been new in town, he didn't recognise her face or her scent, something inside him really wanted to find out who this appealing woman was. Dwayne didn't usually find himself drooling over the fuller figured girls, but to be fair Santa Carla was mainly full of lithe beach bunnies, so maybe it was just due to the fact he just never had the opportunity to find out he preferred more meat on a woman. Either way the point was moot, he wanted this girl and would devour every ounce of soft olive flesh she had to offer.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Mariam's POV_**

Mariam felt her cheeks blaze with a fire so hot, she bet if someone threw water on her she would generate steam. This tall dark-skinned Adonis was staring at her so hungrily, so fiercely, Mariam thought he might hurdle the counter and begin his feast. As soon as their eyes met she felt a deep longing inside, she felt like everything suddenly made sense, although the way he stared at her made her blood turn to ice, she felt safe in his gaze, not to mention unexpectedly incredibly horny. The guy with a platinum blonde spiked mullet with an intimidating look, who seemed to radiate authority gave a slight smirk, clearing his throat as if to diffuse the tension in the air.

"Hey Starr, fancy meeting you here" The blonde smirked, "Who's your friend?" He asked gesturing towards Mariam.

"H… Hi David. This is, um… this is Mariam she just moved here. It's her first night working here." Starr stuttered in reply, blushing up at him, her big doe eyes glistening.

"Ah" he grinned, holding up his hands, "so welcome to Santa Carla Mariam. Let me introduce myself and my boys here" He said, waving his arm towards himself and the three other boys in the group.

"I'm David, this is Marko" he pointed to a cheeky looking guy who stood biting his thumb nail, he had long curly hair and big baby blue eyes. "This is Paul" he continued pointing to a taller blonde guy dressed in shabby rock clothes with a mane of long wild blonde hair, the one she really wanted to know about he saved till last, "And this… is Dwayne" He smirked mischievously placing a hand on Dwayne's shoulder, whispering something in Dwayne's ear.

"Starr why don't you join us at a table… let Dwayne and Mariam get acquainted… seems to me they would like to get know each other." David winked, Marko and Paul burst out in laughter, Dwayne flipped them his middle finger and scowled. Starr gathered herself up from the counter stool, waiting shyly for the boys to choose a table so she could follow.

"Ladies first" Paul gestured to Starr giggling, the rest of the boys following him and Starr over to a back table.

"Did you guys want anything?" Mariam managed to shout whilst still maintaining eye contact with Dwayne.

"Nah, we good sweets" Marko grinned, returning to the conversation going on between the boys and Starr.

Dwayne had slowly made his way over to the counter, sitting on a stool in front of Mariam, she felt her heart begin to beat loudly against her chest. Dwayne smiled, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

"Umm... c... ca... can I get you anything?" She stammered, wringing her hands together nervously.

Dwayne paused, flicking his gaze over the menu, he looked back up at her; "Sure, can I get a regular white coffee with cream… please?" he grinned.

"Sure, it'll be right with you" she smiled coyly.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Dwayne's POV_**

She was nervous when asking him if he wanted to order, Dwayne found it cute, her voice was like angels singing in his ears, he wanted to ask her anything just to hear that heavenly sound again. Once she'd turned around to make him his coffee he couldn't help but let his eyes wander, perving over her body. He begun with her hair, she had long curly hair the colour of milk chocolate, her shoulders were broad although they seemed soft and rounded, her waist curved slightly, dipping into wide grabbable hips. Dwayne practically started salivating when his eyes meandered down to her ass, it was big, round and mouth-wateringly juicy, he just wanted to reach out and grab it with both hands. Her legs were thick and strong, he imagined they felt great wrapped around his neck.

Dwayne shifted in his seat, his erection pushing painfully against the zipper of his jeans, it was making him feel self-conscious, never usually reacting this way with a girl, it was confusing, scary and exciting all at the same time. Mariam finished making his coffee, turning back towards him she placed the mug of steaming caffeinated goodness on the counter in front of him, Dwayne quickly looked down at the counter hoping she didn't catch him perving on her, not that he really cared whether she did or not. Dwayne picked up a sachet of sugar from the pot beside him on the counter, flicking the sachet a few times to dislodge the fine sugary substance inside, ripping open the packet he watched as the sugar cascaded down into the murky depths of his mug. Mariam stood leant against the counter awkwardly, he decided he'd be the one to speak first, conscious of his brothers slyly watching and giggling at his bumbling attempt to talk to a girl. He took a sip of the coffee, it felt good against his tongue, bittersweet.

"Thanks for the coffee, it tastes good." He smiled over the rim of his mug.

"You're welcome, I think I must have a natural talent at making coffee, even I think my coffee tastes good." She smiled back nervously.

"So, tell me Mariam, what brings you to Santa Carla? Family decision? How old are you?"

"I'm 18 and no, no family. I'm alone, I just…" She frowned and sighed to herself, "I just needed a fresh start, be somewhere where no one knows me I guess." She announced with a shrug.

Dwayne was curious about her, he could tell she was hiding a dark secret, it radiated from her, something happened that hurt her deeply and he wanted to destroy whoever or whatever did this to her. He tried to keep a check on his emotions, she was obviously fragile, he didn't want to scare her off.

"Oh, I see, sometimes it's what we need. I was the same as you once, new in town. Until I met my brothers, those idiots over there are the best family I could have asked for" He pointed over towards the gaggle of rowdy teenagers, "Maybe you will find your own family too." He smiled up at her, giving her a quick wink to which she blushed and peered at him from under her long thick eyelashes. Damn this girl was killing him.

"So, tell me Mariam, what time do you get off work?" he smirked mischievously.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Mariam's POV_**

Was this for real? She thought to herself, was this seriously hot guy interested in her? She couldn't quite believe it, it was obviously too good to be true.

"Why?" she frowned perplexed, "I mean if you and your brothers wanna hang out with Starr she's free to leave, you don't have to wait for me" Mariam added hesitantly. Dwayne frowned, he couldn't help but wonder why she'd assume he wanted to hang out with Starr, obviously she had self-confidence issues, he guessed he'd have to work on that.

"Well Mariam I'm asking because I would like to get to know you without a counter in between us. If Starr comes whatever, it isn't Starr I'm interested in darlin'" he winked. Mariam felt herself blushing again, she wished she had even an iota of control over it, she felt stupid turning into a beetroot every time he spoke, but as much as she wanted to, she couldn't for the life of her control it. Dwayne's voice was smooth and sweet like honey, it made her crotch ache.

"Oh, well I guess I get off at 10 tonight, so…" She looked back at the clock on the wall, it was nine-thirty. "So, I'll be done in 30." She smiled shyly.

"Great, catch you later Mariam, me and my brothers are gunna check out the concert down by the beach. See you there yeah?" he asked, swinging his leg over the stool, getting to his feet. Mariam felt her mouth go dry as she noticed the way the muscles in his legs bunched under the denim prison of his jeans.

"Sure" she coughed, "see you there."

Dwayne placed the money for his coffee on the counter, signalling to his brothers that it was time to leave, as soon as they had left the premises Starr came bounding over to the counter jumping from foot to foot impatiently.

"OMG, OMG!" She squealed excitedly, "Tell... ME… EVERYTHING!"

Mariam laughed as she wiped down the counter, "Calm down Starr, it was nothing really, he just asked me how old I am, why I ended up in Santa Carla and well… then he asked me to meet him down at the concert when I get off work... Please tell me you are free to come with me?" she pleaded. Starr screamed like a little girl who'd just been given a fluffy kitten,

"Of course I'll come with you, I'm so excited for you! One day here and you've already got one of the hottest guys EVER drooling over you! Plus I get to see David again!" Starr clapped her hands giddily.

"He was so not drooling over me Starr, c'mon, why would he?! It's probably a bet between them if he would dare to take out the fat girl, I saw David whispering to him before he spoke to me." Mariam stated defensively.

Starr looked taken aback, a sad look crossed over her face, she took the clothe Mariam was using to wipe down the counter and threw it to the side, cupping Mariam's hands between hers;

"Mariam, why would you think that way?! Why say that about yourself? You are beautiful inside and out, when I first saw you come into my shop I noticed how beautiful you are, you have a kind heart, sweet soul, I don't know you that well and I don't know your past but obviously someone has made you feel the way you do but it's going to be my mission to make you realise it's not who you truly are. By the way, Dwayne WAS drooling over you, I saw him, when you turned your back to make his coffee I thought he was gunna fall off his stool from perving at your ass. Listen honey, you are beautiful, so what if you don't have the perfect body, doesn't make a difference, you just have to love what you have and girl you've got a lot to love, NO, before you start I wasn't making a fat joke." Starr grinned, Mariam couldn't help but smile, she liked this girl, Starr made her feel good about herself.

"Okay Starr, don't get your panties in a bunch, we'll go, but you gotta help me pick out an outfit, I'm a total fashion faux par" Mariam grinned,

"Sure, miss thang" Starr winked, waiting for Mariam to close the shop.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Dwayne's POV_**

He couldn't hide his enthusiasm from his brothers about seeing Mariam again, the image of her juicy ass and big beautiful eyes replaying like a dirty movie reel, it was driving him crazy.

"Looks like Dwayne's a secret chubby chaser huh guys!?" Paul cackled, teasingly.

"Fuck you Paul, don't you dare make fun of her, I'll cut your tongue off and feed it to the fish." Dwayne warned through gritted teeth.

"Damn dude, ya know I'm just playing. It's a fact I love all ladies, thick and thin, don't drop a ball man!" Paul replied, holding his hands in the air in surrender. Marco doubled over with laughter, David looked pensively at Dwayne, once they'd settled down they moved off into the crowd of people waiting for the band to start up, whooping and hollering as they shouldered their way through the throng of eager rock revellers. The concert was a Bon Jovi tribute act, Dwayne hoped they weren't crap, he happened to like Bon Jovi. He was lapsing into his daydream about Mariam's voluptuous chest when David frustratingly interrupted,

"Boys, if we, especially you Dwayne are gonna be in close quarters with humans all night, we better do what we planned to do and find some nosh. We wouldn't want anything unnecessary happening tonight now, would we?" David remarked. Dwayne answered his brother with a low growl, Paul and Marko whooped and hollered taking off on the hunt, looking for someone to stick their fangs into. After feasting on some random Surfer Nazi's down under the boardwalk, Dwayne and the boys returned to the concert which had just begun to kick off. Bon Jovi's 'You Give Love a Bad Name' blasted out of the speakers, Paul began to head-bang, Marko fist pumped, David stood stoically as always, tapping his foot. Dwayne moved his head to the beat, sliding his hand into his jean pockets. Around half way through the song Dwayne's senses begun to tingle, the scent of his curvy beauty filling his nostrils as he inhaled deeply through his nose with a sigh, he felt head spin, she was close.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Mariam's POV_**

Mariam felt nervous as she made her way through the crowded boardwalk, but the concert atmosphere was infectious, one of her favourite artists music would be playing which made it all the more better. Starr looked around with nervous excitement, trotting alongside her, no doubt in search of beau David. Mariam felt good about what Starr had chosen for her to wear, it wasn't anything too tight or revealing. Starr had chosen a long flowy black maxi dress that was embellished with silver diamantes around its neck line, a grey sheer shawl draped around her shoulders, some plain flip flops adorning her feet. Mariam had re-applied her make-up, taking the time to paint her eyelids with gold shimmer, curling her eye lashes once she'd applied a thick coat of mascara.

As Mariam continued forwards towards the midst of concert goers, her stomach started to churn, feeling the hairs on her arms standing on end. She felt as though someone was staring at her, her nerves leaving her too scared to look around to see if what she felt was true. Starr startled her when she nudged her elbow into her side;

"They're over there" Starr whispered, pointing to her left "Gurl, he's staring at you. You gotta look. Hey David!" Starr hollered, skipping towards the side of the crowd. Mariam forced herself to look in the direction Starr had headed, her breathe catching in her throat. Starr was right he was staring at her, however, so were his three brothers. Mariam wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling her feet turn to lead, freezing her in place. She couldn't believe she was freaking out, she swiped at her eyes, feeling hot tears of shame pricking at her eyes, who was she kidding? She wasn't a girl guys like Dwayne were interested in, she felt her heart sink as she seriously considered turning around retreating to the sanctuary of her home. Mariam internally cringed at herself, why was she so hung up about a guy she didn't even know?

A few seconds of staring at her feet later she noticed a slight breeze brush past her, caressing her bare arms. Mariam felt someone approach her, she dared to look up, there he was in all his gorgeous glory, Dwayne. She suddenly felt her face flush red as an unexpected anger rose in her chest, possibly from how she felt about herself but also due to the possibility that all this was just a joke to make fun of her. Before he could say anything, she felt her lips start to move, she lifted her head, her eyes meeting his;

"Look Dwayne, let's not pretend anymore okay, I don't know why I agreed to meet you, I really don't know why I'm here, when all this is probably some stupid joke, maybe a bet between you and your brothers about whether you would be brave enough to entertain the fat girl for the night in front of as many people as possible. Let me save you the embarrassment of being seen with someone like me, I'm leaving, tell Starr I'm sorry and I hope she enjoys the concert." She blustered, turning on her heel as she hurried in the opposite direction.

Mariam felt a cold hand latch onto her arm, pulling her slightly backwards. "Let me go Dwayne." She stammered, refusing to make eye contact.

"No, look at me Mariam, c'mon will you just look at me." Dwayne whispered harshly, she could feel his anger, turning to face him his anger was clearly etched on the features of his face. She opened her mouth to protest, attempting to shake him off but he surprised her, gently placing his finger against her lips, a fire ignited within her, burning in her stomach, once again she felt rooted to the spot.

"Don't speak, just listen to me. You are not a fucking bet or a joke okay? I'm not the kinda guy who fucks with a girl to gain popularity in his group. Plus, my brothers aren't the kinda guys to ask me to do that, well maybe Paul but he's an arsehole, but a funny arsehole." He shrugged, his anger beginning to dissipate. Mariam couldn't help a smile from spreading across her face at that point. "I'm not pretending to want to get to know you, I'm curious about you, you make me feel things I've not felt before, I want you to want to get to know me too. I know you think your fat and shit but wanna know my opinion? You're not fat Mariam, what you are is soft, mouth-wateringly rounded and I could die a happy man just staring into your eyes. Besides if you were fuck what anyone thinks it's me who wants you, it's my opinion that should matter. You look amazing I wanna do things you can't even imagine to you right now but I'm not sure you'd appreciate an audience and I'm pretty sure everyone would be jealous" He grinned wickedly, raising his eyebrow.

Mariam practically felt her crotch twitch, his words along with his voice making her feel fuzzy inside, she wanted him too, she wanted him more than anything, she had no idea why. She felt like she'd known him more than a few hours, she felt like he was a magnet and she was being pulled into his force. She admitted she wanted to get to know him, wanted to see what he could do for her, to her, but honestly, she was afraid.

"Look Mariam, I know something happened in your past which makes it hard for you to trust people, I think men in particular; maybe one day you'll trust me enough to tell me and maybe I can mend your broken heart but baby, you have to let me in, you have to give me a chance." Dwayne declared, trailing his fingers lightly across her cheek. She found herself melting with his words, she longed for Dwayne's words to be real, for him to be telling the truth, she guessed she would just have to take a risk, hope she didn't end up with a broken heart again.

"Okay, let's go join the others" She replied, smiling up at him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dwayne's POV**

Dwayne silently cursed the one who made Mariam feel this way about herself, he knew in that moment he would dedicate his life to changing her view of herself, no matter what it would take. He didn't know why he felt this way about a girl he'd just met he only knew he couldn't live without her now, he knew that she had to be his, there really was no doubt about it. As he and Mariam walked coolly over to his brothers he tapped into their thoughts, cautioning them to be on their best behaviour, Mariam was fragile.

' _Guys, you need to be cool with this chick man, she's on the defensive, thinks one of you bet me to take her out, making a joke out of the fat girl. I don't know why I feel like this about this girl, fuck I don't even know her, but I know what I want, I want to be with her, please help me not to fuck this up.'_

' _Don't worry brother, we got you'_ David replied with a smirk, Paul and Marko nodded in understanding in his direction, smiles plastered on their faces.

"Heyyyy Mariam, good to see you again girl." Marko enthused slapping her playfully on the shoulder.

"Good to see you too Marko, same to you David, Paul." She smiled at them in turn.

"Yo Mariam, you got a nickname huh girl? I feel like Mariam is a lot for me to remember, ya know, I like to keep things easy…" Paul laughed.

"Um no I don't? You got one in mind?" She replied.

"Hmmm… let's see… what about… mizz?! Yeahhh I like mizz very rock and roll girl." Paul cheered as he jumped excitedly up and down.

"I guess mizz is kinda cool. Sure mizz it is." Mariam shrugged in conformity.

"Right on." Paul exclaimed giving her an enthusiastic high five. Dwayne smiled at his brothers, grinning down at Mariam, he wanted his brothers to like her their opinion was important to him, he also wanted her to like them too. Starr was all over David, playfully slapping his arm, touching his chest at every opportunity which presented itself, Dwayne could tell his brother liked it, maybe he felt the same way about Starr that he did about Mariam, otherwise let's face it, she'd be dead by now. Mariam was enjoying some banter with Marko and Paul singing along to 'Living on a Prayer' as the band rocked the stage, throwing their hands in the air with every 'Woahhhh we're half way there', nevertheless Dwayne felt jealous, this was supposed to be his time to get to know her and his brothers were stealing the show as usual. He spun her round so she was facing him, a smirk playing at his lips as she looked up at him goofily,

"Mariam, would you like to take a walk on the beach with me?" Dwayne asked over the music.

"Sure, catch you later guys" Mariam said waving to his brothers as they walked in the direction of the beach.

"Laters lil sis" Paul hollered.

They descended the wooden stairs down onto the beach, Dwayne gently took Mariam's hand in his, the moment their hands connected Dwayne felt an electric shock branch down his arm straight to his crotch, judging by the look on Mariam's face he guessed she felt it too. They walked slowly hand in hand across the beach, Dwayne firing questions at her every chance he got, Mariam was more than willing to reverse his questions back at him. Time flew by, before he knew it he sensed it was around 3am, the concert long since over, it only felt like a few minutes with her. He knew the sun would be up soon, to his dismay the night had to end.

"As much as I'd love to stay and talk to you forever, it's not far off sun rise and you need to rest up for your shift tomorrow. Let me walk you home" Dwayne offered.

"Wow, it's really that late? Damn, you're right, I should go home, get some beauty sleep" She replied.

"You don't need beauty sleep, you're already beautiful" Dwayne whispered as he placed his arm around her waist, gently guiding her back in the direction of the boardwalk. They reached Mariam's flat above the coffee shop, Dwayne knew his time was running out, it wouldn't be long before the sun would be up, he needed to go but he honestly didn't want to say goodbye.

"I had a great time Dwayne, your brothers are fun too. Thank you for walking me home, I guess this is good night?" She smiled dreamily.

"My brothers are assholes" Dwayne laughed, "It's my pleasure baby, I need to keep you safe, I really enjoyed spending time with you tonight, I want to see you again tomorrow. When do you finish?"

"Well I work until ten Monday – Thursday, eleven on Fridays, I'm free weekends" Dwayne smiled, knowing that she hoped as much as he did that she would be seeing him more than just tomorrow.

"Sweet, I'll see you after work tomorrow. Sleep well baby, good night." He beamed.

"Night." She replied, returning his smile.

Dwayne slowly ran his hand down her cheek, her skin was so soft and warm beneath his touch, his fingers softly traced her lips which to him felt like padded velvet. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but he didn't want to scare her away by moving too fast, he removed his hand, tucking it into the pocket of his jeans and smiled, waiting until she'd locked the door until he left. Dwayne made it back to the cave with about 15 minutes to spare, David was waiting for him, sat in his trademark wheelchair, Paul and Marko had already retired to their sleeping chambers.

"Good night?" David enquired with a sly smirk. "I can smell your desire from here" He chuckled, picking at an invisible stray thread at the hem of his jacket.

"Man, David, tonight was, fuck… it was the best night of my life. What's happening to me man? Why do I feel like this?" Dwayne asked his brother sincerely freaking out.

"Fucking hell Dwayne, I feel the same way about Starr, I think my brother that we've found our mates. Meaning we're well and truly fucked from now till eternity, we will do anything for these girl, it's in our nature" he shrugged. "I hope Paul and Marko want sisters because I think they're gunna gain some if things go how I see them going" David sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"You wanna turn them? Fuck dude, they don't know what we are, who we are, what if they don't want that life? In fact, what if Max refuses?" Dwayne panicked

Max being their 'father figure', they generally answered to him, he ultimately had the final say in any matter, Max was the only one who was allowed to turn anyone, Dwayne realised it would come to telling Max about him and Mariam, David would have to do the same with Starr, they just had to keep their balls crossed that he would accept it because Dwayne felt like he'd die of heartbreak if he were to lose Mariam.

"Ah shit brother, let's talk about this more tomorrow, it's almost sun rise, we need to sleep. See you tomorrow Dwayne" David said, walking towards his chambers, Dwayne not too far behind.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Mariam's POV_**

Once Dwayne had left she'd practically spontaneously combusted with happiness, she knew he wanted to kiss her, she had no idea why he didn't, but she had a feeling that he didn't want to scare her away. Mariam giddily changed into her pyjamas, jumping into bed, eager to sleep and wake up tomorrow ready for another date with the mysterious man who made her feel everything, everything accept heartache.

The next morning Mariam woke up, her mind still in a haze from the night before. She ran her fingers over the cheek that Dwayne had touched the night before, feeling a tingle run down her spine. Mariam took a long hot shower, getting herself ready, deciding to check out more of the boardwalk, see what else it had to offer.

The blazing sun beat down from high in the sky it's rays leaving her skin feeling hot, the gentle breeze from the sea caressed her face, leaving a salty taste on her tongue, a briny aroma taking up home in her nostrils, she felt energised and positive in that moment, believing Santa Carla was the best possible place for her to heal, feel safe. Little did she know that the one person who made her feel the safest, is the one who could take away her life in a split second. Mariam continued down the boardwalk passing Starr's boutique shop, a closed tattoo parlour, suddenly a window full of colourful animation caught her eye as she wandered closer to get a better look; turns out it was a comic book store.

Mariam entered the store, taking a look around, all around her shelves were stacked with a multitude of different genre comic books, she sometimes liked to read comic books, but it wasn't like she had a favourite type. She continued her observation, stopping when her personal space was invaded with the faces of two guys around her age staring daggers at her, who seemed to scrutinise her every movement. The one with a red bandana came around the front of the counter, holding out his hand towards her;

"Hi, the names Edgar Frog, this here is my brother Alan. We own this place, you new in town?" He asked in a deep croaky voice, his Frog name seemed to be rather fitting at that moment in time.

Mariam took his hand in politeness, shaking it lightly, "Nice to meet you Edgar, Alan. I'm Mariam" She replied. "Yes, I'm new to town. Just taking a look around, came across your place, you have a good collection here." She added trying not to be taken aback by the situation.

"Good to meet you too Mariam." Edgar nodded, Alan grunting his welcome from behind the counter, still holding his stern gaze over her face and body. "Tell me, have you noticed anything strange about this place since you arrived? Any of the people caught your eye?" He questioned.

"Not really, I mean sure some of the people here are strange, but only from the way they dress from what I've noticed" She shrugged, "Those I've met don't seem that bad" She answered unsure where this was going.

"Who've you met Mariam?" Edgar imposed rudely.

"Erm… Starr do you know her? She runs the boutique a bit further up the boardwalk. Zed at the music shop, Lenny my boss and landlord… and oh Erm I met the Lost Boys." She clarified.

With the mention of the Lost Boys both Edgar and Alan flinched, Edgar screwed up his face as if he'd smelt something rancid. "We know Starr, we've tried to warn her about her… shall we say taste in men… looks like we have to warn you too" Edgar stated gruffly, "Don't hang with those Lost Boys, they're not to be trusted, they'll lure you in, gain your trust then kill you." Edgar emphasized the word kill, placing his hands on his hips.

Mariam couldn't hold in the giggle which had built up, were these guys for real? She couldn't imagine Dwayne killing her, or any of the others for that matter, sure they looked like they'd be good in a fight but killers? No way. "Uh um sure I'll bear that in mind guys." She replied sarcastically, starting to turn and leave the store not wanting to listen to anymore bullshit about her new friends.

"Wait!" It was another voice calling her, Mariam turned, it was Alan this time, running towards her holding a comic book. "Take this, read it, our number is on the back, if you need us call us, you might not believe it, but you and Starr are in danger, these guys would make a feast out of you." Alan stated raking his eyes over her body.

Was he making a fat joke? She felt her temper building, her cheeks flushing crimson, she snatched the comic book, glaring at him "Fuck you" She yelled, abruptly leaving the store. Alan must have realised what he said, trying to call after her "Hey, wait I didn't mean what you..." but his voice trailed off with the wind as she moved quickly away from the comic store, running into Starr's boutique, she needed to talk to Starr. Starr glanced up, seeing Mariam looking flushed and pissed off, she hopped the counter, running over, placing an arm around Mariam's shoulders, noticing the comic book grasped in her hand.

"Visit the comic store?" Starr snorted rolling her eyes. "What did the little Frog fuckers say to you?" She said acidly.

"They're unbelievable Starr, they actually believe that Dwayne and the others are gunna hurt us" She hadn't even looked at the comic she was given yet, she glanced, the title read 'Vampires Everywhere' Wait… "Starr are these guys for real? Do they really believe the Lost Boys are vampires?!" she squealed.

Starr laughed bitterly, "Yeah, I had the same speech from them when I first met David. Don't hang with them, they will kill you. Don't you realise what they are? They live in a cave, they only come out at night, they hypnotise you blah blah… Bullshit" Starr hissed.

Mariam furrowed her brow, "Do they really only come out at night and live in a cave?"

"Yeah but David explained that to me, the cave is an old hotel that got caught in a quake, it still has all the stuff from the hotel it's just underground, sounds cool to me, plus you don't have to pay rent, right? Plus, he told me they work outta town through the day for someone called Max, so they only get free time after dark" Starr explained.

Mariam took what Starr said in, but still something didn't sit right with her, something in her gut told her that the Frog brothers could actually be telling the truth, however, she didn't think it was fair to judge the Lost Boys when she hardly knew them, if they were vampires, did it really matter? Didn't everyone have a story? Being a vampire just made their story a little harder to accept, didn't mean they didn't deserve a chance same as everyone else. Wait, what was she saying? Was she really accepting to hang with, possibly date a vampire? She must be out of her fucking mind!

"Just forget about it Mariam, I've known them longer than you, they've never hurt me, the Frog brothers just wish they were as cool as the Lost Boys. It's all just blatant penis envy" Starr smirked. Mariam nodded, a wry smile playing on her lips, but she didn't really agree, Starr was right they hadn't hurt her… yet.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Dwayne's POV_**

Dwayne's eyes flew open as he sensed the setting of the sun on another stiflingly hot day in Santa Carla, he felt a wave of exhilaration flush through him as his mind drifted to his Mediterranean beauty, Mariam and the thought of seeing her again. He wondered if David felt the same way about seeing Starr, Dwayne was kind of jealous of his brother in regards to Starr, Starr didn't have to work meaning David got to spend more time with his mate, he had to wait whilst Mariam slaved behind a counter, serving the drones of Santa Carla their coffee, he could provide her with everything she needed and more, she didn't need this shitty job, he felt frustrated, he just wanted her to be with him all the time, sucking blood, making love and having fun.

Dwayne shuck his thoughts from his head, he really didn't want his brothers to know what he'd been thinking about, sometimes it pissed him off that his own personal thoughts weren't safe, nothing was safe from his brothers. He left his chamber making his way heedlessly towards the bathroom, he'd decided before the sun lured him from consciousness that he was going to quit being such a bum, if he wanted to keep such a beauty interested in him he'd have to make some kind of effort, he was going to take a shower, put on clean clothes, he wanted to impress Mariam, he knew his brothers Marko and Paul would rip the piss out of him, vampires weren't supposed to care about trivial things such as person hygiene and clothes but David would understand, he was looking less of a bum than usual these days since he'd locked eyes on Starr.

"Come on out Dwaynita, other people have to use the bathroom too ya know." Paul hammered on the door to the bathroom, laughing hysterically at his own jokes.

"I'll be out in a minute fuck face." Dwayne yelled through the door.

Dwayne walked out into the cave Marko gave him a playful wolf whistle, "Looking good handsome." He winked his voice high pitched and girly. Dwayne rolled his eyes,

"David could I have a minute outside?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Sure brother." David replied, rising from his usual spot in the wheelchair, walking toward the cave entrance.

"David, I need to buy some new threads and shit, but I don't want the others to rip the piss out me for going shopping like some kinda pussy." Dwayne whispered. "Ya know how it is, we aren't supposed to care about that kinda stuff"

"Listen brother, I did the same when I first met Starr, I went when you three were busy, how about you go now, get your shit, I'll entertain these two arseholes till you get back" David offered, "Then… we go down to the boardwalk, meet our mates." David added.

"Thank you, brother" Dwayne grinned, slapping David on the shoulder making his way over to his motorcycle. David re-entered the cave, pulling a bag of weed from his jacket pocket, he'd stolen the weed from the Surfer Nazi's they'd killed the night before. "You two arseholes wanna party?" He asked raising his eyebrow with a roguish smirk.

"Hell yeah man, let's do this" Paul cheered turning on the stereo, 80's rock blaring from the speakers.

"Whoop" Marko cheered, settling down on the edge of the fountain.

Dwayne returned from his shopping spree, doing his best to hide the bags full of clothes he never imagined himself wearing. Entering the cave he found his brothers sprawled around the cave in a weed haze, mouthing along to the song screeching from the radio. David looked up from his position on the sofa, shooting Dwayne a quick nod. Dwayne hurried to his room changing from his tattered clothes, he put on a pair of black faded jeans, his old jeans becoming just a little too faded and torn, a tight white t-shirt covered his often-naked muscled torso, shrugging his old leather jacket with the tiger emblem on the sleeve over his shoulder, no way was he ditching that baby. Dwayne threw away his old boots, replacing them with a pair of new sneakers, the sneakers felt weird on his feet, but he couldn't deny that they went well with his outfit. Dwayne looked down at himself, astonishment on his face, "Fucking A, who am I?!" he whispered to himself. Walking back out into the cave his brothers stared at him in shock;

"Ha, what the fuck man?" Paul gasped,

"Nice threads" Marko chimed.

"Arseholes" Dwayne sniped back at his teasing brothers.

"C'mon boys, sometimes it's time for a change, you might find out one day if you're lucky, now let's go to the boardwalk, me and Dwayne have some business to attend to." David interrupted. Paul and Marko looked at each other with a shrug, hauling themselves up, making their way to their motorcycles.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Mariam's POV_**

Mariam couldn't stop thinking about her earlier conversation with the Frog brothers and Starr relating to the Lost Boys, she also couldn't stop questioning herself, questioning why the hell she wouldn't care if her new friends where blood sucking vampires who could kill her quicker than she could run. Perhaps she had a death wish, maybe she was curious, or maybe, just maybe she hated herself that much she'd put herself in danger, becoming easy prey, just because a hot guy feigned interest in her.

Starr popped in for a take-out coffee at the beginning of her shift, Starr told her she was going to hang around on the boardwalk, see if she could see David anywhere. Mariam thought it was cute the way Starr was so excited and eager to see him, she was like a child at Christmas. Mariam tried to hide her excitement about seeing Dwayne, but the butterflies in her stomach along with the throbbing in her crotch wouldn't cease making it very difficult to concentrate. Her shift was almost up, she only had to wipe down the counter, machines and tables, deposit the takings in the safe and lock up before she could leave. Mariam hadn't heard from Dwayne all day and night, she was wondering whether he would show up after all when she heard the door open, a cold breeze blew through the shop making her hair flutter. She looked up ready to tell the new arrival the shop was closed; "I'm sorry bu…" she found the words stuck in her throat, her tongue forgetting how to work as Dwayne stood, in all his mesmerizing glory in front of her looking completely different from when they first met. He was actually wearing a shirt for a start, his old heavy boots replaced with Nike high tops. Mariam felt the heat in her gaze as she let her eyes roam over him in appreciation, he gave her a knowing smile, cocking his head, an impish smile tugging at his lips.

"Like what you see?" he asked seductively.

"You look, um you look…" she stuttered over her words, giving up in a huff of frustration. "I just need to finish up here, then I'm good to go." She explained.

"How about I help you out, the jobs done quicker and the sooner I have you to myself." He purred.

"That would be, ahem… that would be good." She flustered biting her lip.

Dwayne offered his assistance helping her put the chairs up on the tables she'd already wiped down before he strolled to turn off the lights. Once Mariam had deposited the money she went back out front, ready to head out to the boardwalk with Dwayne. Just as she approached the door Dwayne grabbed her by the waist, spinning her in his arms, holding her against his hard chest, she inhaled deeply, breathing in his scent, he smelt like frankincense and lilac which she loved, she felt a heat travel from her stomach, down between her legs as she relished the feeling of his touch. Mariam felt him inhale deeply, like he was smelling her hair;

"I missed you" he whispered into her hair.

Mariam felt her insides melt, "I missed you too" she heard herself reply. Her earlier reservations and worries rapidly seemed to wash away with his touch nevertheless she knew she had to confront him about them sooner or later, causing her to wonder what she would do if her fears were justified and he revealed what he really was, a child of the night. Much to her distain Dwayne released his hold on her and gestured toward the door,

"Ladies first" he grinned.

"Yeah right, I know you just wanna check out my ass." She answered playfully.

"I'd deny it baby, but I'd be lying." He smirked, triggering her blush. Together they headed off into the cool night air, the smell of funnel cakes, popcorn and cheap beer floated in the air.

"Hey, over here guys" Mariam heard someone shout, she looked in the direction of the familiar voice. It was Marko, Dwayne's brother waving over at them to join them at the entrance of the fairground lit up like a beacon on the walk.

"Hey sweets." Marko chirped as they approached.

"Evening mizz." Paul smiled. David nodded in her direction, he had his arm wrapped around Starr's shoulders, Starr grinning like a cat that got the cream, Mariam smiled back following their lead into the fairground.

"Last one on the big dipper is a pussy." Paul hollered, sprinting off in the direction of the rollercoaster. The group laughed, sprinting behind Paul all making an attempt not to be the last on the coaster, only to be known for the rest of the evening as a pussy. As they approached the line for the coaster Mariam noticed people giving them a wide berth, moving out of the way, letting them cut in. The guys in the line looked on with a mixture of envy and fear in their eyes whereas the girls looked on in lust. Reaching the front of the line they hopped into the front carts, Mariam and Dwayne behind Starr and David, Paul and Marko right up front. The coaster cart was a tight squeeze due to Dwayne's masculine build and her wide hips, resulting in them practically glued to each other. Dwayne draped one arm round her shoulder the other resting gently on her thigh, she felt her heart race, Dwayne looked down into her eyes with a smile.

"Hold on tight baby" He smirked as the coaster started to clamber up its first climb. Mariam clutched the bar in front of her, closing her eyes, she hated heights and right now she was higher than she felt comfortable with. Dwayne squeezed her thigh to attract her attention,

"Open your eyes baby, I wanna show you something" He whispered in her ear. Mariam opened her eyes slightly, gazing into his warm chocolate eyes, just as she felt the coaster reach the peak of its climb Dwayne leant towards her as she felt her heart stop. As the coaster came to a juddering halt, ready to make its drop his lips locked with hers compelling her heart to drop down to her stomach, fireworks exploding under her closed eyelids, blood rushing through her veins. His lips felt smooth and hard against hers, her lips parted slightly, as she sighed, she heard Dwayne growl softly, between her legs beginning to throb. The coaster reached the bottom of the climb, he released her lips, his eyes burning with lust, Mariam thought she could pass out right then from all the sensations and emotions running through her body, she smiled coyly up at him, Dwayne returning the smile with a cheeky wink.

"You taste so sweet" He whispered holding her close to him as the coaster cruised the rest of the track.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Dwayne's POV_**

' _Dude I can smell your horniness from up here.'_ Pauls playful voice rudely invaded his thoughts.

' _Yeah man just fuck her already'_ Marko interjected with his unwanted opinion.

' _Fuck you guys'_ Dwayne shot back at his brothers.

' _Now now boys, settle down, leave Dwayne alone'_ David intruded, cutting into their light hearted mock fest.

' _Sure, you stick up for him David just because you're as pussy whipped over Star, you all need to get a room'_ Paul argued playfully.

Dwayne and David growled in unison, Marko sniggered giving Paul a playful punch on his arm, telling him to knock it off. Dwayne couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face, the kiss was amazing, Mariam's lips were so soft, bonus points that she tasted like candy. He craved to devour her right there and then, but he knew he had to control himself. Dwayne maddeningly felt himself getting hard, his desire to taste her sweet candied blood was making him dizzy, but he knew he couldn't hurt her, he would fight to keep control of himself always, until the day she knew his secret, until the day she told him she wanted him, all of him, only then would he enjoy sucking the blood from her sweet fleshy neck.

After riding the coaster, the group wandered around the theme park, enjoying banter between each other, playing on some of the fairground games. Dwayne won Mariam a cute teddy on the milk bottle toss, he made sure she did everything she wanted to do. Whilst his brothers and Star crashed around the rink on the bumper cars he and Mariam decided to go on the Ferris wheel, Mariam told him she wanted to face her fear of heights whereas he just wanted a chance to get her alone. Once the wheel reached its peak it stopped, letting off/on new passengers at the bottom, an anxious look crossed Mariam's features as he noticed her pulse quicken.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked her, tilting his head in concern, grasping her hand in his. "You scared?"

She turned to face him, a confused look on her face, his stomach clenched, feeling bad vibes force their way into his mind. Dwayne started to panic, was she going to tell him she didn't want to see him anymore? He was running through last night and that night's details trying to figure out what went wrong when she spoke up;

"Dwayne can I ask you something?" she asked nervously, he frowned, nodding his head.

"Today I was exploring the boardwalk, I ran into the Frog brothers, maybe you know them? Anyway, they warned me to stay away from you and your brothers, saying that you guys would end up hurting me, they had this crazy theory that you and your brothers were vampires." She blurted out, covering her face with her hands, embarrassment burning her cheeks. Dwayne tensed at the mention of the Frog brothers, his mouth going dry, she hadn't finished yet, so he remained silent, allowing her to continue, it gave him the opportunity to get his thoughts in order.

"I spoke with Star afterwards, she told me she'd had the same warning, that she'd spoke to you guys and you'd explained some of the weirder aspects of your life, like how you never seem to be around during the day, and well, that you live in a cave. Look, what I'm wondering is, if it's true what the Frogs say or whether what Star told me is the truth. I just don't wanna be lied to is all" She ended, avoiding his gaze, instead choosing to look anyway. Dwayne bit his lip as he looked down at his hands, he let out a small sigh looking into her eyes, he really didn't want to lie to her but surely it was too early to tell her the truth, he didn't want to lose her, so he took the cowards way out, it wasn't necessarily lying, it was true they weren't around during the day because of Max, plus they did live in a cave because it was cool and available, it just wasn't exactly the whole truth.

"What Star told you is true, don't listen to what the Frogs say, they talk out of their ass" He tried to make his voice sound reassuring but it ended up sounding strained. Mariam frowned, quickly replacing it with a faint smile.

"Cool, guess I don't need to be worried about you sticking your fangs in me any time soon then" She laughed. You should be worried he thought to himself but chose to laugh along with her.

They spent the remainder of the night in a blur of coloured lights, 80's music and funnel cakes, sharing laughs and small chaste touches here and there. Dwayne felt like he was part of one big happy family, forgetting for the time being that he and his brothers were nothing like a normal family, that his time with his girl could be seriously limited if he didn't make a solid plan. The night was coming to an end, Marko and Paul said they're goodbyes heading back to the cave before dawn broke, David walked Star home, with Dwayne walking Mariam back to her flat, ending up in front of her door within no time, he felt sad that he had to say goodbye again. Dwayne pulled her into a hug,

"I don't wanna go baby, I wish the night could last forever." He mumbled into her hair.

"Me too, but there's always tomorrow. I mean, that's if you want" She sighed into his chest.

Dwayne chuckled, "You still don't believe I wanna spend all my time with you baby?"

She looked up to his face shyly replying with a shrug.

"Maybe this will help you believe" He uttered as he leant down, crushing his lips against hers. Mariam let out a soft sigh, wrapping her arms around his neck. Dwayne let out an indistinct groan, moving his hands slowly down her back, grabbing a hold of her ass, he groaned as he felt her soft flesh, kneading lightly. Dwayne could feel her heart beating rapidly, he could smell how much she was turned on, but he wasn't going to try moving too fast, it took all his self-control but he somehow managed to pull himself away, he had to get back to the cave before sun rise or his ass was going to fry. As he moved away he took in her pink cherub lips and sparkling eyes, feeling a pull on his chest, like an invisible force was pulling him towards her. He shook off the unaccustomed feeling, forcing himself to say good night before he devoured her.

"Go get some rest baby, see you tomorrow when you finish work yeah?" He stated confidently.

"Sure, see you tomorrow. Night Dwayne." She smiled, kissing his cheek before leaving him stood in front of her locked door, cursing the sun.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Mariam's POV_**

Her dreams were wild and vivid, when she woke it was in a tangle of sheets, sweat dripping from her pores, her pyjama's clinging to her damp skin. Mariam dreamt that she was at the beach with Dwayne, they were making out under the boardwalk, sand invading places that sand had no business encroaching. Suddenly Dwayne's eyes had flickered a fierce burning amber colour, subsequently she'd felt a sharp pain against her neck, finding herself start to fall into a pitch-black void, and that folks is when she woke up. Fucking Frog brothers with their stupid stories she thought to herself, getting up to take a shower, ready to start her day.

Mariam spent the day lounging around her flat, day dreaming about Dwayne's lips along with his wandering hands, the ghost of his touch tingling over her body. When the time came for her to start her shift at the coffee shop, the familiar excitement of seeing Dwayne later that evening invaded her senses, she found herself being overly friendly to customers, overly eager to finish her shift even though she'd only just started. Time seemed to trickle by slowly until it reached the point she literally thought she'd explode with hormonal teenage frustration. Finally after what felt like forever it was time to close shop, Dwayne hadn't turned up like he had the night before, even on closing up, walking outside and scoping the near vicinity she still couldn't see any sign of him or his brother anywhere, come to think of it she hadn't seen Star either.

Before self-pity and negativity overcame her, Mariam thought she'd take a walk along the boardwalk, keep an eye out, see if they turned up, if they hadn't made an appearance after an hour or so she'd go home, wallow in self-pity. As she wandered the walk she caught sight of the old music shop, her first pit stop that fateful night in Santa Carla, she thought it would be a perfect place to wash away her jitters, she'd see if there was anything that caught her eye, she hadn't bought anything new in a while. Mariam walked through the door a wave of nostalgia washing over as the overhead bell jingled, Zed popped his head round from the back room bopping his head to the song playing on the boombox. Zed recognised her welcoming her with a warm smile;

"Hey Mariam, good to see you. How you finding Santa Carla so far?" he asked her amicably,

"I'm loving it so far thank you. By the way I never got to thank you properly for helping me out the other day, I really appreciated it."

"Ah no problem doll, anything for a pretty face." He winked playfully.

Mariam smiled shyly, shuffling her feet. "So, you got any good recommendations for me to check out?" she asked trying to break the tension that seemed to consume the air around them, Zed looked thoughtfully towards her, after a few moments he broached the other side of the counter.

"Follow me doll" he said, making his way over to the rock section. Zed picked up a tape, handing it over to her, she felt a grin spreading across her face, Zed had given her the latest Bon Jovi album.

"I love Bon Jovi" she stated enthusiastically.

"I thought you were a Bon Jovi girl when I first saw you" Zed winked knowingly. "It's a good album, sets the mood" he replied giving a coy smile, placing his hand on her shoulder;

"Let me take that to the counter for you, you can have a browse, see if anything else takes your fancy." He suggested with a wink. Mariam felt her cheeks heat, was he flirting with her? Before she had time to give it any more thought the bell jingled forcefully, a cold breeze hit her back, a familiar aroma permeating the air around her. Abruptly she felt herself propelled backwards, as someone grabbed Zed by his shirt. She gasped realising it was Dwayne;

"Get your filthy fucking hands off of her" Dwayne snarled aggressively.

Zed held his hands up in mock surrender, "Dude you need to chill out, you can start by getting your paws off of me."

"Dwayne what the hell are you doing? Let him go." Mariam ordered shakily.

"He was touching you, I should rip his hands off" He growled.

"Dwayne please, he didn't mean anything by it" Mariam pleaded trying to diffuse the situation before it escalated much further but Dwayne's face was so contorted in rage, she swore his eyes flashed amber, terror kept her from saying anything further. Much to her relief David chose that exact moment to walk in, simultaneously breaking up the fight.

"Dwayne brother, let's go you're scaring Mariam." He spoke calmly. Dwayne snapped out of his jealous rage, turning on his heal, storming out of the store, slamming the door violently against the wall.

"We'll wait for you outside." David told her, following Dwayne out. Mariam sighed, running her hands through her hair,

"Shit, I'm so sorry Zed" She sighed, walking over to the counter to pay for the tape.

"No worries. Forget about it doll" Zed shrugged, brushing it off. "Seems like you got something going on with this dude but if you decide you want a real man you know where to find me" he added with a dazzling smile. She heard Dwayne growl, screaming in frustration outside the store's door, she could see David holding him back, it was almost as if he heard what Zed had said, but that was impossible right?

"Okay Zed. So, um, Bye." She said hastily grabbing her tape from the counter before running straight out the door without a glance back.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Dwayne's POV_**

Dwayne was struggling to stay in control of himself, he felt his fangs rebelling against him as they edged to faze in, but he knew he had to keep it together, he'd scared her enough already. Dwayne saw her running out of the store with a look of panicked shock on her face, he shrugged himself out of David's grip, waiting to hear what she had to say, he just hoped he hadn't fucked up already.

"Mariam I'm sorry." He sighed as soon as she was within earshot.

"You're sorry? No, I'm sorry, sorry I got involved with you" Mariam shouted, anger clear on the features of her normally soft and gentle face, he felt like a knife had stabbed him through his heart. David warned him to keep calm telepathically, he heard Paul and Marko both curse silently. Star stepped towards Mariam her arms open, as if she aimed to comfort her,

"Mariam, he's really sorry. You know Dwayne just wanted to protect you, he thought maybe Zed was forcing himself on you" Star soothed.

Nonetheless, Mariam was in no mood to see sense, she was angry, scared and truthfully just wanted to run away. Dwayne could read her thoughts, he smelt her fear. He knew then that he'd fucked up, royally. "No Star, there was no excuse for how violent he was. I've had enough of violent men in my life, I don't need another. It starts with them being aggressive to others, then before you know it, they turn on you" Mariam stammered as she started to cry hot angry tears, he wanted to hug her, but he was rooted to the spot. "I just can't deal with that again Star, I just can't" Mariam realised she'd said too much, fleeing the probing eyes of the group as she ran in the direction of her flat. Dwayne was about to take off after her when Star stepped forward,

"I think it's better if I go, you guys go home. I'll see you tomorrow" Star stated sadly, giving David a quick embrace before heading off after Mariam.

"Fuck dude, c'mon let's go back and get drunk. Forget this shithole of a night ever happened" Paul suggested.

"How can I forget Paul? My reason for existing just ran off terrified of me. I said I wouldn't hurt her and look what I just fucking did" Dwayne shouted kicking at a stray rock.

"Brother let's go back to the cave, Paul's right let's go get drunk. Star will look after Mariam, it will be okay" David said sternly but his voice was etched with empathy. Once they got back to the cave Dwayne grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels off the shelf, skulking to his chamber. No offence to his brothers, he just wanted to be alone with his misery, fuck if he was honest he even felt like he could cry, something he would never usually do.

' _If you need to talk brother you know where to find me'_ David telepathically tapped in.

' _She'll forgive you man'_ He caught Markos addition, sniggering sarcastically, deciding not to reply to either of his brothers. Dwayne took a swig of the aniseed tinged liquor, laying his head against the wall, hoping that Marko was right and he hadn't lost her completely.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Mariam's POV_**

Mariam reached her flat, out of breath from the sprint as well as crying, she panted heavily, trying to catch her breath. Mariam knew Star had followed her, she'd heard her light dainty footsteps and shallow breathing. Mariam entered her flat, leaving the door ajar for Star. Mariam flopped herself down on the sofa, staring blankly at the ceiling. Star entered, closing the door quietly behind her, padding over to sit beside Mariam, pulling her into a sisterly embrace.

"You know he really was just trying to protect you" Star began.

"No, he was being jealous and possessive" Mariam huffed bluntly.

"Well yeah that as well, but the protection thing definitely played a part" Star assured her, "David gets like that with me too, when he feels I'm under any kind of threat. He flew at a Surfer Nazi the other day just because he kept staring at me. But then again, I know he would never hurt me, even though seeing him do that did scare me a little, like I know Dwayne scared you. It's just how they are, their feelings are intense. Truth is, I don't know why but with David, I feel like I love him, even though we've only been hanging out a few weeks before you came here. Seriously, I feel like I'd do anything and be anything for him" Star explained earnestly.

"So, if it's true what people say about the boys, you'd become a vampire? Just to be with him?" Mariam laughed not able to believe what her friend was telling her, Star looked down at her hands, slowly turning red;

"Mariam I'd do anything" She answered sincerely.

"Wow Star, I didn't know you felt that way. I mean wow I'm happy for you. As long as you never tried to suck my blood" Mariam giggled.

Star laughed along with her, "Dwayne would kill me if I were to even sniff you. Tell me, how do you feel about Dwayne?" Star asked curiously.

"Well shit Star, I mean I hardly know the guy, but I don't know, I feel like there's something drawing me to him, like he's the centre of my universe, like nothing else can compare to when I'm with him. When I look in his eyes I can see my future. I feel like he's my purpose, my destiny but I've only known him half a week I shouldn't feel this way!" she exclaimed placing her head in her hands.

"Mariam, what if David and Dwayne are our soul mates? Maybe we just got lucky that we found them whilst we're still young. Maybe they're meant for us, maybe you came here to meet Dwayne. This is your destiny" Star replied with a look of epiphany on her childlike features. Mariam was speechless, she didn't know what to say, she had a strong feeling Star was right, but she still needed time to process. She decided she didn't want to see Dwayne until the weekend, she wanted to know how it felt to be without him, two days wouldn't kill her, right?

"Star, I want you to do me a favour" Mariam stated determinedly.

"Anything" Star nodded.

"When you meet David tomorrow please tell him to tell Dwayne I need some time to think. Please tell him if he still wants to see me to meet me at sun down Friday, at the far side of the beach, there's a huge rock facing the ocean, tell him I'll be there waiting"

Star nodded hoisting herself up from the comfort of the sofa, ready to head home, leaving Mariam alone with her thoughts. It was going to be a long two days Mariam thought to herself.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Dwayne's POV_**

The following night Dwayne refused to go to the boardwalk, feeling too ashamed of himself, he couldn't bear to see the hurt in Mariam's face again. His brothers returned a few hours before sunrise, David seemed distracted, a little anxious, both Paul and Marko chose to stay quiet for once.

"Did you see her?" Dwayne enquired hopefully, even though the tension in the atmosphere of the cave was clear.

"Nah, we didn't see mizz, she didn't want to see us.' Paul answered sadly.

"However, Star did give me a message to pass on to you" David stated seriously.

Dwayne looked up at David attempting to get a read on his thoughts, but David frustratingly gave nothing away. "What's the message?" He asked anxiously.

"Mariam told Star she needs time to think. She said that if you still wanted to see her, meet her on Friday at sunset by the rock on the far side of the beach, you know the one, right? She'll be waiting for you" David reiterated.

"There's still hope bro" Marko spoke up, trying not to sound too eager. Dwayne felt his sadness lift, if only slightly, maybe she'd realise how he felt about her, give him a chance. It was going to be torture being away from her, but he was willing to wait, she meant too much for him to give up that easily.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Friday Sunset_**

 ** _Mariam's POV_**

Mariam arrived at the designated meeting place early, she'd spent the day with Star talking things through in an effort to figure out her feelings, getting reassurances that she wasn't a complete loony for having such a strong emotional state for someone she'd only known a week. The past couple of days had been awful, the hours dragged, all she could think about was him, feeling a gaping hole around her heart, a deep longing for him made her stomach churn. She'd made up her mind, though it sounded crazy, she knew Dwayne was her soul mate. The reason that coin had landed on Santa Carla was because Dwayne was here waiting for her. Mariam knew she had to open up, tell him everything about her past in order for her to truly give herself to him, she needed to heal, something told her he could be the one to help her.

Mariam didn't know the exact time, she'd never bothered to invest in a watch, though she knew it was late evening, the sun had slowly begun to set, producing a deep orange and yellow glow across the sky, similar to a smokeless fire. She hoped with all her heart that he'd meet her, her heart told her he'd come, yet her mind liked to whisper negative notions. Mariam looked down at the outfit Star had chosen for her, she wore jewelled sandals, black faded jeans with a low-cut fuchsia top, embellished with a gold beaded design on the stomach. Her hair was left to set in a sea of curls, she hadn't worn much make-up however, as she thought she'd most likely end up crying, looking like some kind of sad panda.

As she fidgeted nervously at the hem of her top she heard heavy footsteps in the sand trudging their way toward her. Her body released a familiar jolt and tingle, her heart began to race. She didn't dare look for fear of disappointment that it wouldn't be him after all, that her body was playing tricks on her, her yearning for Dwayne causing her to conjure a mirage of him, like a thirsty nomad believing he found an oasis in the middle of a dry, dusty desert. Mariam felt friction against the stone next to her as someone climbed limberly onto the rock, taking a seat next to her. She was sure it was him now, she smelt his tantalising scent of frankincense paired with lilac. Mariam looked up at him, she found herself lost in his sad chocolate eyes, was she the cause of this sorrow? She felt guilt rack through her, the fear of rejection coursed avidly through her veins.

"Mariam, how are you?" He asked hesitantly, she wondered if he was as nervous as she was right then?

"I'm okay I guess. How about you?" She replied.

"That's a loaded question baby girl" He answered, bowing his head. "I guess I'm okay too, but damn I've really missed you" He sighed heavily.

"I missed you too Dwayne. I'm sorry for..." He cut her off, pressing his finger gently against her lips.

"No, listen Mariam you don't need to be sorry. I understand how you feel more than you think I do. I just flew off the handle because I thought he was forcing himself on you and yeah, I was jealous another man was touching you" He kissed her fingers as he continued; "I've never felt this way about anyone before Mariam. Believe me, these feelings are new to me, they feel so powerful it's crazy, I feel like you are my ma..." he stopped himself, quickly rephrasing "I feel like you are my soul mate"

Mariam squeezed his hand, smiling up at him, her heart soaring with his words.

"Dwayne as crazy as it is, I feel like you're my soul mate too, I feel like the reason I found myself in Santa Carla is because I came to find you" She told him shyly.

A broad grin spread across Dwayne's face, his eyes lighting up his features, he was so gorgeous she felt herself swoon. He pulled her close to him, tilting her chin with his finger so that she was looking straight in his eyes, she could almost feel the electricity building in the air around them. Dwayne slowly leant forward, his lips brushed gently against hers, she let out a soft sigh of content kissing him back cautiously. He ran his fingers through her hair, pulling her closer, her chest practically pushing against his. Dwayne pried her lips apart with his tongue, seeking to find hers, she slid her tongue against his, he let out a soft groan. He moved his lips from hers trailing kisses across her jaw, down past her ear, she shivered as she felt his hot breath against her skin, as he kissed and licked his way down her neck, she moaned when he hit a sweet spot, he returned her moan with a low growl.

Dwayne broke the kiss too soon, leaving her frustrated but she was glad in a way as they were in public after all, plus she really needed to have a serious conversation with him if she wanted things to move forward without her running away again. "Dwayne, we need to talk, I want to trust you, I want to let you in. I think if I told you what happened in my past, maybe I will stop being so scared of being with you" Mariam felt hot tears begin to fill her eyes, he must have sensed her turmoil as he kissed her cheek, resting his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm here to listen baby. You can tell me anything" Dwayne soothed rubbing circles on her back.

"Thank you. But not here okay? I don't want anything to distract me or for someone to disturb us. I need to tell you while I feel strong enough to tell you. Will you come to my place?" She asked warily.

"Sure baby, you know, if you want I can take you to my place? The boys are out on the boardwalk with Star and I'd like you to get to know more about me too..." He paused, "Only if you feel comfortable though?" He finished.

"Hmmm sure, I'd like that actually. How are we getting there?"

Dwayne winked, pulling her up, he jumped down from the rock, beckoning her to climb down. All at once she realised that the rock was actually really big, it didn't seem that big on the way up but now that she was looking down, she was fearful of hurting herself.

Dwayne sensing her hesitation held his arms open. "Jump and I'll catch you" He stated matter of factly.

"Are you crazy? I'm way too heavy to jump on you, I'll squash you in the sand" She laughed self-deprecatingly.

Dwayne laughed, shaking his head, "You underestimate my strength baby, I'm telling you I will catch you without even taking a step back" he assured her cockily. Mariam hesitated but something told her he was telling the truth. Closing her eyes, she counted to three, she leapt down from the rock, fully expecting to land face first in the sand, Dwayne winded, squished in the sand beneath her, but alas, she felt strong arms wrap around her, guiding her legs around a rock-hard waist. Well shit, she thought to herself. He really was strong, Mariam felt her insides heat as she realised how close the proximity was between her crotch and his. She opened her eyes, smiling shyly as her gaze was met by his enticing chocolate brown irises.

"You can put me down now" She told him with a small laugh.

"Okay, but just so you know, holding you up by your ass is really turning me on" Dwayne grinned mischievously. Mariam slapped his shoulder playfully as she wiggled, signalling for him to let go, he held on a second longer, groaning as she wriggled against him.

"You drive me crazy" He stated gently, placing her feet back down gently in the sand.

"You asked for it" She said with a sly grin.

"Yeah, soon I'm gunna be asking a whole lot more" He stated seriously looking adoringly into her eyes. Mariam felt the butterflies flying haphazardly around her insides along with the pulse of her crotch.

"C'mon baby we'll take my bike to the cave. Just remember to hold on tight yeah?"

Mariam took a deep breath, following his lead, she couldn't deny the fact she was apprehensive about going to the cave alone, specially with all the theories flying around but even if Dwayne's face was the last thing she saw before she died, she knew she'd die happy.


	21. Chapter 21

**Dwayne's POV**

The happiness which bloomed inside himself, knowing that she wanted to be with him too couldn't be compared to anything he'd experienced before. With her arms wrapped delicately around his waist, feeling her sweet hot breath on his neck it was hard to concentrate on the road in front of him, to stay in control. He wanted to know the story which made her so solemnly scared, yet at the same time he wanted to feel her touch, for him to feel her satin smooth skin beneath his fingertips.

They made it to the cave in no time, to further show Mariam she underestimated his strength he picked her up off the motorcycle, carrying her bridal style in a fete of strength, down into the cave. He could read the mixture of confusion and disbelief in her eyes, but he took no notice, instead he repeatedly pressed chaste kisses on the tip of her nose until he set her down smoothly in the caves entrance. Dwayne quickly rushed around lighting candles and various trash filled oil drums, in order for her to see where she was walking. Mariam gazed around the cave in awe, he watched as she ran her fingers over the smooth stone of the old fountain, reaching up to spin the shells and various other trinkets that hung from the ceiling in her fingers. She stopped to study each poster of various music artists that he and his brothers shared a fondness of, once she'd taken in everything there was to see in the main part of the cave she looked over at him, a questioning look in her eyes;

"Is this everything? I mean you don't have a bathroom or bedrooms?" she asked inquisitively.

Dwayne chuckled, taking hold of her hand, leading her toward a door hidden by a curve hidden in the caves wall, he pushed it open, walking inside. Mariam looked around the bathroom noticing its lack of clutter to say that four guys lived there, plus it was surprisingly clean. He pulled her back out to the main area, guiding her down along a short tunnel which separated off down another tunnel, four doors placed strategically along its width. Dwayne walked down to the last door on the right, pushing it open, a bare mattress aside from two flattened pillows lay on the floor, a half-melted candle by its side, a few faded blankets strewn on the dirt floor and a shelf which housed a few books.

"This is my room" Dwayne told her.

"Erm... it's nice? I mean it's not very homey" she stated hesitantly, "Don't you feel depressed staring at empty walls, having nothing to look at?" she replied.

"Baby I honestly just come in here to sleep, I spend most of the time with my brothers in the main cave, when I feel like I need some space from the arseholes I come here and read. But mostly I just sleep" he shrugged, "I have no need for stuff everywhere, no one comes here except me or my brothers." He stopped talking then gave her a knowing smile, "Hmmm except it seems now I'll have to redecorate, I have a feeling I won't be the only one staring at these walls soon" He winked, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Mariam gave him a smile that seemed to melt his insides as he walked her back to the main cave, he gestured for her to take a seat on the sofa, putting the radio on low volume, he thought having some background music might make it a little easier rather than sitting in dead silence.

"You want anything to drink beautiful?" He asked.

"You have any Jack?" She answered.

"Ahhh my kinda girl" He stated grabbing a bottle, plonking himself down next to her. He offered her the bottle, Mariam eagerly accepted, taking a swift swig before passing it back to him, he drank long and hard, placing it down next to his feet. Dwayne pulled her close, she lay her head wearily on his shoulder,

"So, baby, you wanna talk?" He nudged patiently. She nodded, taking a deep breath as she began to tell her story;

' _I remember always living in the shadows of my siblings, they seemed to excel in everything they did no matter what it was, whereas I always seemed to struggle, having to work ten times harder for what I wanted. When I turned 12 I began to gain weight making me the noticeabley odd one out from my friends, meaning I was bullied relentlessly through Junior high. My friends all started to avoid me to ensure their own safety from the bullies, my siblings did nothing either, even going as far as sometimes joining in on the taunts. I tried to speak to my mum about it, but she just used brush it off, used to accuse me of being too sensitive making me go on dumb fad diets even though I knew it wasn't my diet that made me fat, I knew this because I wasn't eating anything my family weren't, they were all health freaks, my mum however, refused to take me to the doctor as she thought I was an embarrassment to her, to her beautiful family._

 _Anyway, my mum didn't care, plus my dad was never at home, he'd always be working, then when he was home my mum would monopolise most of his time talking about my brother's sports meets and my sisters cheerleading. I started going for long walks down by the river near my house after school, the river always calmed me with its nonchalant steady stream, the water trickling over crags and rocks. I enjoyed my own company, sometimes managing to catch sight of wild rabbits and deer, I loved animals, I wanted to be a vet believe it or not, but I never got any support or direction. I took these walks everyday except at the weekend as usually I was made to go to my sibling's sports events, endure my mum babbling on about how I should take an interest in sport and maybe I wouldn't be so fat.'_

Dwayne sucked in air harshly through his teeth, trying to keep calm and concentrate on listening to her bear her heart to him, but just hearing how awful her family were to her made his blood boil. Mariam noticed his discomfort, squeezing his hand, signalling she was okay, after a moment of silence he nodded, urging her to carry on.

' _So, as I was saying I'd been taking these walks for almost a year, never seeing anyone, I was always alone, the way I liked it, away from stares and cruel comments. Then one day I noticed a boy sitting on a log by the riverbank, skipping stones. He looked older than me, quite a lot older than me actually, admittedly I felt a bit scared to walk past but the thought of having to head back home so early made me nauseous, so I carried on walking, I just made sure I stayed alert until I passed him. As I walked by the unknown boy turned and called out to me, asked me to come and join him, he said I'd be impressed how far he could skip his stones. I was in two minds, one mind wanted to stay, possibly make a new friend, it wasn't often anyone asked me to sit with them usually people were too embarrassed to be seen with me, but the other mind told me it was weird, that I should leave. Ultimately my desire to be included in something won, so I ended up joining him. I found out his name was Anton, he was 18 years' old. He lived on the other side of the river, the opposite direction to where I lived, he said he came here a lot, yet this is the first time he'd seen me. I told him my name, that I was going to be 13 the following week. He told me I looked older, said I was pretty. It made me feel shy the way he looked at me but at the same time I felt special._

 _We made a pact to meet the next day and the day after that and so on. I didn't think too much about our age difference I was just happy I had a friend. He listened when I'd had a difficult day, he never said anything rude about me, he would always tell me I was beautiful, that I was his special friend. He even held my hand, gave me long hugs, I'd never had a boyfriend or anything like that before, so I had no idea how to react to his actions._

 _Sooner than I thought it was my birthday, my family hadn't organised anything special, so I told Anton I could meet him by the river, I'd rather spend my day with him anyway. I put on my new summer dress, put my hair in a plait, stole a few sprays of my mum's expensive perfume, I just wanted to feel good about myself for once and set out to meet Anton. When I got to our usual meeting place he was already there, sitting on a big blue blanket, he had a picnic basket in front of him. I sat down beside him, he gave me a hug, sang happy birthday. He told me today was special that I was becoming a woman. I didn't really understand what he meant, as I hadn't started my period, so I figured I wasn't a woman yet._

 _Anton ignored my confused face and opened up the picnic basket. He'd brought a small pink iced cake and a bottle of wine, I recognised the wine as my mum used to buy one similar at the supermarket. I knew it was off limits to me because of my age, so I thought he'd brought it for himself even though he was also under age, I guess he was closer to legal than I was. Anyway, he fed me the cake like I was Cleopatra, told me I was cute when I ate but I was self-conscious, thought if I ate too much he'd think I was a fat pig like everyone else. He ate the rest of the cake, took out the wine and poured it into two plastic cups. I told him I wasn't allowed to drink wine, he assured me it would be our little secret, I'd never had a secret to share before, so I was exited. I drank the wine, it burnt my throat and stomach, it didn't taste good but after a while it made me feel light and floaty. Anton told me that I should lay down, that it would help ease the weird feeling I had.'_

Mariam paused, taking a deep breath, Dwayne noticed she'd started to cry silent tears of anguish. Dwayne had a feeling he knew what was coming but he didn't want to interrupt, it was obviously important for her to tell him herself. She reached over him, picking up the Jack, she took a long drink, holding it against her chest. After a moments silence she began to talk once again;

' _I took his advice, laying down on the blanket, I could see the blue sky through the trees, the rays of the sun warming my face. Next thing I know Anton had climbed over me, I could no longer see the blue of the sky just the dirty brown hue of his irises. I tried to get up, but he told me not to worry, he was going to give me a birthday gift, supposedly it was a gift boyfriends always gave their girlfriends. As I said before I'd never had a boyfriend so it's not like I would've know if he was lying or not. Anton started to kiss me, first my lips, then my neck, my chest and down my stomach. It made me feel confused, icky inside, but he took my discomfort as a sign I was enjoying it or maybe he just didn't care. Once he started to hike up my dress I really started to panic as I knew no one had any business looking at your private area except a doctor, well that's what my dad had told me once._

 _I asked him to stop but he asked me why I didn't want his gift? Didn't I love him like he loved me? I honestly didn't know what love felt like, he made me feel special, warm inside even, maybe I did love him? I knew I didn't want to make him sad or lose my only friend, so I stopped protesting so much, he carried on what he was doing as if it was nothing to worry about. He touched and kissed my private place, it felt wrong and I wanted him to stop but I was afraid of losing his acceptance. Yeah, how fucked up is that, this guy was grooming me, abusing me and I was scared of losing him?'_

Dwayne was ready to jump in with his own opinion on her inner turmoil, but she held up her hand signalling she wasn't finished, stopping him in his tracks, she took another long drink before she continued.

'After _my birthday every time we met he'd touch me, grope me, even started to make me touch him. I was too scared to do anything to stop him, so I just let it happen. Anton started to get aggressive with me when I showed up late or I couldn't get away from home. He warned me if I told anyone, no one would believe me, no one would believe that anyone would touch a fat ugly girl like me. His words pierced my heart, he was the only one who never called me names, so I knew I must have hurt him, now it was his turn to hurt me._

 _I got sick one week, I couldn't get out of bed to meet him. When I finally recovered, I went down to our place at the weekend he was already there with another boy who looked around his age. I thought that was it, he'd found a new friend to spend time with. I was sad I'd be alone again, yet kinda relieved that he wouldn't need to touch me anymore. I was just about to leave when he came and dragged me over to his friend. Anton told me his friends name was Carl, he'd told Carl I was the girl he'd mentioned. I was shocked that he'd told anyone about me as I thought he'd be embarrassed, just like my family but it did give me hope, maybe I was special after all._

 _We talked and skipped stones together, the three of us, once our arms begun to ache, we went to sit underneath a big tree in the shade. Anton told me that it was time I gave him what all girlfriends gave their boyfriends when they'd been together as long as we had, which by the way was only around two months. But I said okay as I didn't want to hurt him again, I couldn't bear it if he were to insult me again. The pain was like nothing I'd experienced before, I screamed and cried begging him to stop, told him he was hurting me that you didn't hurt who you love, I was shocked when he slapped me and told me to shut up. Carl covered my mouth my screams became muted. When he'd finished, to my horror he told Carl it was his turn, so Anton pinned me down while his friend raped me. When they'd finished he told me if I told anyone he'd kill me, that no one would miss me, I believed him, why wouldn't I? No one missed me alive never mind dead._

 _As soon as it was over, I ran home, straight to the bathroom. I ran a bath, when I sat in the water I almost passed out from the stinging pain percolating between my legs also from the sight of the water turning red. After that day I never saw Anton or Carl again, I never told anyone up until now what happened as I really believed everyone would call me a liar, they wouldn't believe that anyone would want to do anything remotely sexual with me, plus I didn't want to embarrass my family any more than I obviously already did._

 _It was then that I made a plan, after high school I would leave town. I couldn't stand living so close to where it happened, also I was honestly scared someone would find out and blame me, making my life even more miserable. Plus, I was scared of running into Anton and Carl, fearing they'd do it again given the opportunity. So here I am here in Santa Carla, entrusting my heart to a guy I just met, willing him not to break it.'_

Mariam finished, starting to sob uncontrollably, Dwayne was so angry he couldn't breathe. He wanted to find these guys whoever they were and rip their hearts out, not to mention castrate them. It took all his energy not to scream and trash everything around him from all the pain he felt for her. Dwayne stood from the couch his body vibrating with anger, he could feel his fangs grazing against his lips, his cheekbones starting to transition. He begged himself to calm down. She could not find out what he was this way, no way.

"Dwayne... do you... do you want me to leave?" She whispered heartbroken. Anger was replaced with sorrow, his poor betrayed angel still believed he wouldn't want her. He felt himself gain back control and turned to face her. She looked so sad and fragile, so breakable in that moment he was almost afraid she'd spontaneously shatter into a million little pieces. Dwayne dropped to his knees to kneel in front of her, gently prising the bottle from her hands, he tenderly stroked her cheek, brushing her hair away from her face.

"Mariam please, I'm begging you, do not think for one second that I don't want you after you told me what you went through. It's the opposite actually, I want you more. My need to protect you, to keep you safe has doubled, I want to kill those guys with my bare hands. Baby it wasn't your fault, they took advantage of your innocence, your loneliness. They saw someone who they knew had a kind ultimately naive heart, who would be easy to manipulate. You could never be an embarrassment to me, I'd be proud to call you mine. Proud to have you on my arm, for you to be beside me for the rest of our life. You're a diamond baby, strong and beautiful. You need to let me take care of you, please let me try to heal your broken heart" Dwayne felt so emotional and vulnerable, he'd never felt this way before, he'd never bared himself to anyone before either.

Mariam managed to smile through the tears that silently fell in a cascade down her alcohol flushed cheeks. She cupped his face in her hands, uttering the words he longed to hear since the day they first met;

"I'm yours Dwayne. Forever."


	22. Chapter 22

**_Mariam's POV_**

She'd done it, she'd told him the secret she'd been carrying with her for years, not daring to tell anyone for fear they wouldn't believe her, judge her. Dwayne believed her, she was entirely sure of that, in fact he was so angry, he looked like he wanted to rip the whole cave apart. Its then that she finally understood the night he attacked Zed, Star was telling the truth, he really did want to protect her, she knew that this guy would do anything for her, she also knew, looking into his eyes as if for the first time, she would do anything for him too. Mariam didn't know what came over her when she cupped his face in her hands and declared that she was his forever, the words left her lips without even entering her mind, leaving her no time to think about what she was saying. She watched his facial expression change from quiet sorrow to pure euphoria as she stared memorized by his glistening chocolate brown eyes.

Without warning he pounced on her with a speed that left her breathless, within seconds she was laying flat on the sofa, Dwayne hovering above her. Her heartbeat was deafening in her ears, but she wasn't afraid, a little shocked maybe but mainly she was aroused. Dwayne crushed his lips hard against hers, urging her to part her lips so he could taste her on his tongue. She slid her tongue lightly against his, lifting her arms to rest round his neck. He let out a soft growl, bucking his hips against hers, resulting in a fire igniting in her stomach, travelling down to rest between her legs. Dwayne kissed along her jaw, snaking his lips enticingly down her neck, sucking and teasing her delicate skin, on reaching her collar bone he fluttered soft kisses down her chest until he reached the line of her top, the top of her breasts. Dwayne kissed his way back up to her lips, gently pushing himself against her. Mariam felt the hardness of his erect length pushing against his jeans and subsequently against her hips. She longed to feel him in her warmest most sacred place, slowly wrapping her legs around his waist producing a groan against her lips.

"You taste so good" He whispered alluringly in her ear. Mariam shuddered as his breath caressed the bare skin on her neck, making her hair stand on end. She pulled his head back in line with her lips, kissing him hard and fast, as he groaned, rubbing his hardness against her warmth. She felt ripples of pleasure all over her body, losing herself in the feeling of his sensual touch. She let out a quiet moan, freezing in embarrassed, she'd never done this with a guy before, she was worried about how a girl should act, should she be quiet when making out? Convincing herself it wasn't ladylike to make noise. Dwayne stopped moving locking his gaze with hers,

"What's wrong baby? Do you want me to stop? I don't want to push you" Dwayne asked gently.

"No, it's not that, it's just…" She felt her cheeks redden, dipping her eyes to focus on Dwayne's hair, feeling too embarrassed to look at him, embarrassed of her inexperience.

"Tell me baby" He urged kissing her cheek lovingly.

She sighed, trying to explain, "It's just I've never done this before, I don't have any experience, you probably have loads of experience. I mean I don't know what I'm supposed to do and um… not do, should I make noise? I feel embarrassed I made noise, maybe I sounded weird. I'm sorry." She mumbled. Dwayne chuckled and nudged her nose with his;

"You are so cute" Dwayne laughed lightly, "Baby don't worry, just do what feels right, this isn't something that comes with instructions, when two people have feelings for each other these things just happen. I will go as slow as you want, anytime you feel uncomfortable just tell me. Personally, you moaning is hot, you're hot, I want to make you scream" He breathed the last sentence wickedly in her ear, she felt her body flush with heat, felt the place between her legs moisten. Dwayne sensed her arousal, nuzzling her neck, nipping and licking just above her collarbone, she moaned again driving him mad. Dwayne kissed her passionately, sucking on her tongue and lips, he let his hands slide down her body feeling each bump and curve, growling as he slid his hand back up her body, cupping her left breast, gently stroking his thumb over her now erect nipple. Mariam bucked her hips beneath him, pushing her soft centre over the hard rock in his trousers. He rubbed against her faster and harder, he felt her pulse start to race.

"I want you Mariam" He stated seductively, hi lips glistening with her saliva.

"I… um… I want you too Dwayne" She replied sheepishly.

Suddenly, the sound of motorbikes approaching paired with whoops and hollers broke their sensual tango, she knew it was his brothers.

"Shit" He growled, making her giggle. Dwayne pushed himself up off her, she sat up on the sofa, sitting back in her original place, he sat next to her, putting his arm around her, holding her close to him. She heard the boys enter the cave;

"Why hellooooooo lovers" Paul saluted, an impish grin on his face.

"Having fun?!" Marko giggled biting his thumb nail.

"Shut up arseholes" Dwayne told them playfully making Mariam giggle.

"Leave them alone boys" David chimed in, it was then she noticed he had his arm around someone, she looked up to see Star smiling from ear to ear.

"Star!" Mariam exclaimed running over to give her a hug.

"I'm so happy you guys made up" Star squealed jumping up and down on the spot.

"So glad you finally reeled in David" Mariam replied, wiggling her eyebrows as they both laughed.

The group spent the rest of the night partying, drinking, smoking weed and listening to overly loud rock music. Mariam had never felt happier, even if she was surrounded by deadly killers, at that moment there was nowhere else she'd rather be.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Dwayne's POV_**

Star and Mariam passed out around 2am, Dwayne thought Mariam looked so angelic when she slept, he wished he'd be able to fall asleep next to her every night, well, day in his case. Both he and David didn't want to disturb them as they both looked so happy not to mention peaceful, almost like they weren't surrounded by dangerous predators, so they flew them both back home, he knew Mariam would question how she got home but he'd just give her some story about how she'd got so wasted she probably wouldn't be able to remember if he was speaking the truth or not.

Both he and David returned to the cave roughly the same time, David gave Dwayne a look meaning that they needed to talk. He was worried what David would have to say, especially if he had spoken to Max already about their situation with the girls. They walked into the cave, Paul and Marko where laughing over a comic book, smoking a joint, David took a seat in what they liked to joke was his 'throne' the old wheelchair, he wished the old thing would break just to watch David fall on his ass. He loved David like a brother but sometimes he'd like to see something happen that he could rip into him about. David cleared his throat, Dwayne and his brothers sat closer knowing the coming conversation was going to be serious.

"Paul, Marko, how would you feel if you were to gain two little sisters?" David asked casually.

Paul and Marko looked at each other in shock, they didn't understand the feelings David and Dwayne had for Star and Mariam, they hadn't found their mates yet, they still believed girls were easy to come by, fuck and chuck, maybe suck was their motto. They both took a minute just staring into space when Marko was the first to break the silence;

"I wouldn't mind having little sisters, this place could do with a change, plus Paul might finally learn not to be such a pig" Marko laughed, Paul slapping him playfully on back,

"Fuck you dickweed, seriously though man, I like mizz she's cool, Star ain't so bad either, I mean she can be a bit serious but shit man you and her make a good match you could both learn to lighten up" Paul teased.

Dwayne smiled with the knowledge his brothers liked his mate, it would make things harder if they didn't, him and his brothers never fought other than joking around but he knew he'd fight for Mariam, looked like he shouldn't have doubted his brothers. David gave his trade mark smirk, folding his hands over his lap.

"Hmmm… so that's good to know boys because it looks like me and your dumbass brother are completely whipped. Which means we tell them what we are, we give them the chance to turn" David exclaimed.

"Wait, we tell them so soon?" Dwayne asked panicked.

"We don't have a choice brother, the more time we spend with these girls, the more our feelings grow which means the more chance we lose control. Shit I don't know about you, but I don't want to kill Star, I'd rather kill myself."

Dwayne, Marko and Paul gasped in unison, they'd never heard David speak so honestly about how he felt, he knew he was speaking the truth, Dwayne felt the same way. Paul was the one to ask what everyone was trying not to think about,

"Man, but what if they don't want to turn? What do we do? You know no one can know about us. Max would drop a ball"

Both David and Dwayne looked at each other both sensing each other's discomfort and pain.

"They have to die" David whispered forlornly, realising just what he was putting on the line. Marko and Paul looked down at the ground, feeling their brother's frustration.

"No one is going to die" Dwayne said confidently. "I know Mariam, I can sense how she feels about me, I can see how mad Star is for you too David. If we do this properly, if we make a plan, I'm sure they will accept what we are and agree to join us"

David looked hopeful, nodding his head,

"Looks like we have a plan to make boys" He stated rubbing his hands together.

The boys spent the remaining hours of the night discussing different ways to tell Mariam and Star the truth about who they were, the whole truth. Even Marko and Paul were making honest and helpful suggestions, knowing now wasn't the time to joke around. They finally settled on a plan, they would wait a week, make sure they showed both girls that they could trust them, that they would never hurt them. The week would also give them a chance to seduce, after all vampires are know for their seductive nature, but they wouldn't sleep with them until they knew, it was too hard to keep control when in situations between a vampire and his mate. They'd do it in a place the girls felt safe, would be safe if they decided to freak out and tell both he and David to go to hell where they belonged. They'd do it at the girls' houses, not the cave, it was too dangerous for the girls if they freaked out, went running out of the cave, they could get lost in the woods or some Surfer Nazi could take advantage of their vulnerability. It was decided the plan was set, the following Friday night, both Mariam and Star would learn the truth, Dwayne hoped Mariam wouldn't freak out, he knew he couldn't kill her, he'd die before he let that happen.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Friday Night_**

 ** _Mariam's POV_**

The week following her heart to heart with Dwayne was the best week of her life. Every night they'd either explore the boardwalk, catching open air rock concerts, having bonfires on the beach where they'd circle as a group, drinking, smoking, laughing and joking. Or they'd go to the cave, just to hang out, drinking, getting high and dancing stupid to music. Whenever Dwayne touched her, her body responded in the most breath-taking ways, her blood rushed through her veins, her vision clouded, the fire in her stomach and between her legs burned fiercely. They never took it further than making out, him grinding against her, she felt like a 14-year-old dry humping her boyfriend, suffice to say she was getting impatient and frustrated, she knew he didn't want to push her which she was at first thankful for, but she didn't feel like she was being pushed at all, truth was she wanted him badly, surely, he must have known that.

Mariam had just started her shift, attempting to prevent herself from day dreaming about Dwayne she busied herself cleaning the coffee machines with it being a quiet night. Dwayne had asked if he could come over that night, with the ruse being he wanted to see her place, as apparently, she'd seen his and now it was only fair that he got to see hers. Deep down Mariam hoped it was just an excuse for them to have some privacy, so they could take things to the next level, she couldn't stop the rush of excitement from overwhelming her. making her feel light headed, she had to grab hold of the counter just to keep her balance.

After a few tediously boring hours, Star popped in looking flustered;

"Hey what's up Star?" Mariam asked with concern. Star dropped herself onto a stool by the counter, putting her head in her hands. Mariam was worried that something had happened between her and David but thought it wise that she didn't pressure her to talk, so she waited for her to get herself together and explain.

"Mariam, it's David, he's coming to my place tonight, I mentioned my family where out of town till Monday and he asked if he could come over, he said it would be nice to spend some time alone. You know what that means? He wants to have sex" Star whispered conspiratorially making Mariam laugh.

"It's not funny mizz" Star huffed, Mariam smiled, everyone had taken to the nickname Paul gave her, she liked it, it made her feel special, like she truly belonged in their little group. "I've never had sex before." Star stated exasperated. "I don't know what to wear, what to do, I don't know anything" she sighed heavily.

Mariam gave her an understanding smile, patting her on the shoulder, "Mate I'm in the same position. Dwayne is coming over tonight and I have no idea what to wear or do or say or anything. I know I want it to happen, but I feel so inexperienced. He's like this total sex god and I'm some innocent little girl" She frowned. Star sighed, lost in thought;

"I have an idea" she exclaimed suddenly, "Why don't we dress up, like properly dress up, light candles, really set the mood, it might help us feel less intimidated. Turn the tables, we'd be sex goddesses" Star giggled.

"That's a good idea but I don't have anything to dress up in, my clothes are not what I'd consider to be sexy, not even my underwear" Mariam complained.

"You know, there's a lingerie shop down the boardwalk. I'll go buy us something, I'll drop yours off before I head home. What colour do you prefer?" Star asked excitedly.

"Erm, I guess black? Black is sexy, right?" Mariam asked nervously.

"Of course, my older sister used to say that a girl only wore black underwear when she wanted to have sex! I'll be back soon!" and on that note, she ran out of the shop and out of sight.

Mariam sighed, hoping that she didn't bring anything too revealing, as much as she knew Dwayne appreciated her fuller figure, he hadn't seen her naked and that's what she was most anxious about. She knew her thighs touched together, her stomach jiggled, she sighed again, busying herself with cleaning, she'd deal with it when the time came, for now she had to concentrate on her job.

Star came back around an hour after she'd left, handing her a black plastic bag, she winked, telling her she'd see her tomorrow, of course she wanted to know all the gory details, Mariam told her she'd be obligated to do the same, with that Star skipped to get ready for her night with David. Finally, 11'o'clock came, Mariam could finally close the shop, Dwayne had told her he'd come by at around midnight, it didn't give her much time to get ready, she just had to get a move on. Mariam ran up to her flat, closing all the curtains and scattering candles everywhere, lighting her flat in a soft orange glow. She turned the stereo onto a rock station, rushing to take a shower, lathering herself with a fruity shower gel and using her favourite jasmine shampoo. Once she'd finished she walked back out into her bedroom wearing just a towel, shaking the contents of the bag Star had given her out onto the bed. She grinned, she'd never worn anything like this before nor had she ever dreamt she would, only in her fantasies, this is exactly the sort of thing she'd choose. Star had chosen a black lacy corset with push up padding on the bra, some silky French knickers, black thigh highs and a black suspender belt, to complete the outfit Star had chosen a black silk kimono with silver trim. Mariam squealed in delight, carefully dressing herself in the outfit, taking care not to ladder the tights. Whilst dressing she prayed silently that her period wouldn't suddenly decide to make an appearance, she calculated earlier that she still had around 4 days to go but she thought it would be just her luck that it'd come, ruining her night.

Next, Mariam went to quickly do her hair and make-up, she decided on smoky eyes complete with lashings of mascara, finding a deep red lipstick at the bottom of her make-up bag, she applied it lavishly over her soft pink lips. She dried her hair, applying some mousse to give her curls volume and bounce, finishing with a good squirt of her favourite sweet, musky perfume. She looked in the mirror, not recognising the girl who looked back at her, the girl in the reflection looked beautiful, quietly confident, with an excited twinkle in her eyes. Mariam inhaled deeply, trying to avoid becoming emotional. She felt her heart stop as a quick succession of knocks sounded against the door,

"Shit he's here" She mumbled, taking in a final deep breath to calm her nerves, She wrapped the kimono around her body, padding across the flat to answer the door.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Dwayne's POV_**

When Mariam opened the door, he felt his jaw hit the floor, she was dressed in the sexiest outfit he'd ever seen, she looked absolutely beautiful, Dwayne felt his dick stiffen painfully, he had to take a deep breath to keep him from dragging her into the bedroom and fucking her brains out. Dwayne gave her a quick wolf whistle, grabbing her by the waist, kissing her hard on the lips;

"Wow just wow, are you purposely trying to kill me?" He asked playfully, kicking the door shut behind him, not ready to give up his hold on her just yet. She smiled shyly;

"You like it?" She purred, leaving him feeling like he was about to explode.

"I don't like it" He frowned, "I love it princess" He added with a sly smirk, hugging her close. He looked around, noticing the candles everywhere, he realised then that she thought he'd come over for sex, that much was obvious now. Dwayne couldn't deny the thought had crossed his mind, only like every second since he'd first met her, but he had something important to do first, then if she still wanted to sleep with him, he'd be more than happy to make her bedrock.

"Baby, we need to talk" He told her gently, "You wanna talk out here or you wanna go to your bedroom?" He asked, hoping she didn't say the bedroom lest he might forget what he came here to do.

"I guess the sofa is cool" She replied looking confused and more than a little worried.

"Don't worry baby, it's nothing to do with you, it's about me, I want to tell you something about me which might change your mind about being with me" he sighed pitifully.

Dwayne heard her exhale sharply, trying to keep her game face, leading him over to the sofa. Dwayne kicked off his boots, shrugging out of his jacket as they sat Indian style in front of each other. He could feel the tension in the air around them, feeling his mouth go dry, his chest beginning to fill with anxiety. He ran his fingers through his hair, taking a deep breath he began to tell her what he'd been hiding from her since they'd first met.

"Beautiful, before I tell you anything I want you to know that I will never, ever hurt you, I'd rather die than lay one finger on you in a negative way" He stated.

"I know that Dwayne, what is it? What do you need to tell me? Just say it, I can handle it" She replied confusion clearly engraved on her features.

"So, baby, it's like this; I'm not who you think I am, shit, I mean, sure I'm Dwayne I'm 20 I live with my brothers in a cave in Santa Carla, I'm sitting in front of the girl of my dreams but that's not what I mean. I never told you about my past…" He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I grew up on an Indian reservation, my dad was the chief of our tribe, he wanted nothing more than for me and my brothers to become warriors joining the fight against the enemy tribes. I didn't want that life, I wanted to travel, I wanted to experience life outside of the reservation, I wanted to learn about other cultures, other people but my father told me I was living in a fantasy land, that I was born to be a warrior and if I wanted to remain his son then I had to do as he told me. My mother was a kind woman, she understood my dreams, she knew my father wouldn't change his mind, she told me I was different, that I should follow my destiny. I got older and learnt the ways of the warriors, but I wasn't happy, when my mum got sick, it made my urge to be free stronger, I didn't want to die on this reservation, brainwashed by tribe culture. She passed away when I turned 18, the night of her funeral I packed a bag and ran away, I couldn't bear to live there anymore, I wanted to follow my mums wish for me to follow my destiny" Dwayne felt a hole open up in his chest remembering his mother, Mariam picking up on his sadness, gave his knee a supportive squeeze before he continued.

"I spent two years travelling around, doing odd jobs here and there to pay my way. The second year brought me here to Santa Carla where I met David, he introduced me to Max and life went on from there, Paul joined a few years later, Marko a few more after that. We became brothers, a family, all of us having lives we would never miss, no reason for anyone to miss us. Anyway, that's the back story, what I want to tell you is…" Dwayne struggled to find the words to explain when Mariam interrupted his train of thought.

"The Frog brothers were right, weren't they? You, your brothers, your vampires, right?" She asked half shocked, half accepting. Dwayne looked down at his hands nodding his head shamefully. She flinched as the truth sank in, then she did something that truly shocked him, Mariam reached out and touched his face.

"Don't be ashamed, everyone has a secret, everyone has a destiny. This was the destiny you were given. It doesn't make you a bad person" She reassured him.

"Mariam, we kill people for food, how does that not make me a bad person?" He replied bitterly.

She shrugged, "Yeah, but you don't do it because you want to, you do it for survival, as humans we kill to feed, sure we kill animals not humans, but it's still murder, you have to kill to feed too" Dwayne couldn't believe what he was hearing, was she really going to accept what he was so readily? He decided she had to see him as a vampire in order to truly realise what it was she was getting herself into,

"Mariam, I will never hurt you, but you need to see the other side of me, you need to see me as a vampire, maybe you will change your mind" He told her, his voice quaking with uncertainty.

"Sure… if you think I need to, I'm ready." She stated firmly though he could hear the faint quiver in her voice. Dwayne got up from the sofa, turning his back toward her. He concentrated, feeling his facial features shift, his fangs start to grow, he turned slowly, forcing himself not to look too blood thirsty. As their eyes met, Mariam's mouth opened in a silent scream, she placed her hand over her heart as if she feared it would suddenly stop beating. But she didn't run, she didn't try to fight him, she just sat taking in all that he was. After what felt like forever Dwayne transformed himself human, sitting himself back down in front of her. He waited for her to speak, not willing to scare her any further. Mariam coughed shaking her head,

"Well now, that wasn't so bad." She shrugged nonchalantly, Dwayne couldn't control the burst of laughter that exploded from him, he couldn't stop, his outburst caused her own laughter to escape her, soon they were rolling round the sofa in hysterics. He finally managed to pull himself together and look at her;

"You know, you're the most amazing girl I've ever met. I can't believe that you just sit there all cool and collected, like being here with a vampire is all good, like its normal" He stated, his laughter making an appearance once again.

"Vampire or human, you're still Dwayne. I still believe you're my soul mate, as fate would have it, my destiny is to be with you, a vampire. But Dwayne, I just have one question, how can this work? A vampire and a human isn't that dangerous? I mean don't you want to drink my blood every time you are near me?" She asked seriously, her question put a stop to his laughter, he had to answer clearly and seriously.

"You're my everything Mariam, seriously I only feel complete when I'm with you" Dwayne declared, "Honestly, I can't deny the thought of tasting your sweet honey blood drives me crazy, every time I kiss your neck I want to stick my fangs in you, but I'd never hurt you" He continued, "The thing is, humans aren't supposed to know about us, if you wanna be with me, really be with me, you would… you would have to… to… Ah shit baby you'd have to be a vampire like me" Dwayne hung his head, looking down at the floor then back toward Mariam who happened to be looking at him like he was crazy.

"Mariam, beautiful, I can't live without you. Would you do it for me? Would you be one of us?" Dwayne asked, intensely hoping she'd accept. Mariam remembered back to when she had the conversation with Star about the Lost Boys, thinking back to what she'd said about David, and because she couldn't find her own words she decided she'd borrow Star's;

"Dwayne I'll do anything and be anything for you" She announced, she knew in her heart she meant every word. He couldn't believe his ears; thus, it took a good minute or so to register, he felt elated, he felt as though he could take on the world, safe in the knowledge he'd have his mate by his side. He stood offering her his hand,

"It would be a total waste if we didn't put all your effort to work gorgeous" He winked moving closer, "how about we go to the bedroom and you show me what you're hiding under that robe" He whispered seductively. Mariam grinned, taking his hand, allowing him to lead her into the bedroom. Def Leppard 'Pour some sugar on me' begun to play on the radio they both looked at each other in amusement, giggling and smirking. Dwayne perched on the edge of the bed, beckoning her closer with his finger,

"How about you pour some of your sugar on me baby" He grinned wickedly, Mariam laughed, slowly moving to stand in front of him. Dwayne gently tugged the strings of the robe, so it fell open, Mariam shrugged it off allowing it to fall to the floor, along with Dwayne's jaw. Dwayne clutched his heart, pretending to fan himself and pass out, Mariam laughed, placing her hands on her hips, tilting her head with a pout,

"What's up big man, all talk?" She purred playfully, as the words left her mouth, at lightning speed he yanked her down on top of him, so she was straddling him, he already felt like he might explode at any moment. Dwayne reached up, grabbing her ass, urging her to grind against him, groaning as the heat between her legs saturated his jeans. She ran her hands alluringly over his chest, dipping her head down to give him a teasing kiss as she moved herself over his length. His hands squeezed the flesh of her ass, thrusting his hips to match her movements, she started to moan, the last remainder of his control evaporating, flipping her onto her back, resting his weight over her. Dwayne let his gaze roam over her curvaceous body, her breasts heaving beneath the padding of her corset, almost as if they were inviting him to taste. He stood smoothly peeling off his t-shirt, revealing the hard muscles underneath, feeling the heat of her gaze roaming his body. He kissed her hard and greedily, running his hands over her body, he kissed and sucked her neck as she writhed below him. He kissed his way down toward her chest, slowly moving the corset down, he bit his lip, revelling in the way her juicy breasts bounced in greeting. He slowly trailed circles with his tongue, over her flesh, continuing until he found her erect nipple, taking it between his lips, he sucked and licked her as she moaned with pleasure. Dwayne thrust his hardness between her legs, playing with her nipples, sucking at one whilst nipping the other between his thumb and forefinger.

He growled as he sensed her arousal, placing meandering kisses down her body, down her stomach, down her legs toward her feet, working his way back up, kissing her inner thighs. He breathed in a sweet musky scent omitting from between her legs, making his mouth water and his length ache, throb with need. Dwayne gently peeled down her underwear, throwing them behind him, kissing around the soft, smooth sensitive flesh of her sex, tasting her saccharine juices, which dripped endlessly in appreciation of his touch. He placed his thumb on her clit, tracing slow circles whilst he gently licked and sucked her tender puffy folds. Mariam moaned in ecstasy as he sensed the first waves of an orgasm taking over her.

"Dwayne, I want you so bad" She moaned, her control all but vanished.

Hearing her utter those words summoned animal inside him, he literally ripped off his jeans, her eyes going wide as she took in the sight of his length, long, hard, thick and throbbing to be inside her. He cautiously climbed on top of her, guiding her legs to rest around his waist, softly kissing her lips, he teased her, circling his length around the opening of her sex. Dwayne growled a barrage of sensations taking over his body, he knew couldn't hold back much longer. He thrust himself slowly inside her, edging himself in inch by inch until he filled her completely, both moaning with pleasure as he started to pump slowly back and forth, kissing her passionately. Dwayne lost himself in the ecstasy of feeling himself inside her, she felt warm and silky smooth against his length, he built up a rhythm, biting so hard at his lip he thought he might draw blood. He felt himself about ready to burst, his thrusts becoming harder and faster, Mariam called out his name as he reached his climax, feeling her walls squeezing against him as a powerful orgasm wracked her body, the muscles of her thighs tensing and shaking against him. He collapsed happy and satisfied beside her, pulling her into his arms, kissing her forehead affectionately. Mariam quickly fell asleep, smiling in his arms, he checked the time, shit he realised he had to go soon. Dwayne didn't want to just fuck her and run out like an arsehole, so he left it for as long as he could before he really had to head back to the cave.

"Mariam" he shook her gently, "Mariam… baby, I have to leave, I need to get back to the cave before sunrise" He explained.

"Oh shit… sure, you go I'm just gunna sleep" She replied drowsily.

"Sweet dreams beautiful, see you tomorrow. I…" he hesitated, was it too soon to tell this women he loved her? He didn't want to ruin what they had but his feelings were so intense, he didn't know if he could keep everything he felt for this girl inside, it was too much for him, it was all so unfamiliar, he decided he would take the risk, after all, nothing would be too soon after what they'd shared together. "I love you Mariam" He whispered, kissing her forehead lightly.

"I love you too Dwayne" She replied with a sleepy smile. He didn't want to have to get her up to lock the door behind him, therefore he went through the window, he'd flown there anyway, it gave him a better head start if he left through the window. When he arrived back at the cave finding only Paul awake,

"Jeez man! You stink of sex" He cackled, "Could av took a shower before you came home asshole" He laughed.

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever dude, I'm beat I'm going to bed" Dwayne yawned in reply.

"Ohh little sis wear you out huh?!" Paul snickered.

"More than you will ever know man" Dwayne retorted, heading to his chamber, a grin plastered across his face.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Mariam's POV_**

The following morning Mariam woke up still clouded in a sex induced haze, flashbacks of the previous night replaying like a silent movie in her mind, she couldn't hide her happiness. She'd slept with Dwayne and it was every bit as amazing as she imagined it would be, her expectations had actually been exceeded. Of course, she couldn't ignore the fact that he'd confessed he was a vampire that along with the fact she'd also made the decision to join the Lost boys 'officially'. Out of the blue Star popped to the forefront of her mind, David had probably told her their secret too, she needed to see her, she needed to know what happened, make sure was alright.

Mariam hastily got ready, leaving home, practically running down the boardwalk toward Star's boutique, she was about to push the door open when she noticed the closed sign, hanging inconspicuously against the print smeared glass of the door, that's weird she thought to herself, the shop was usually open by now. She ran around back, ringing the bell for the flat above the shop where Star often stayed, after a few attempts even holding her finger down for at least 30 seconds there was still no answer. Shit, Mariam started to panic, what if something had happened to her? What if she freaked out on David, what if she got hurt? What if David decided he just couldn't control his hunger? She didn't want to think badly about David, but she didn't know him like she knew Dwayne, she didn't know what David was capable of, after all she should never underestimate a vampire.

Mariam turned in a circle, trying to push down the panic she felt in order for her to think clearly, maybe David took her back to the cave? Maybe he told her everything and she accepted like she did, maybe she stayed the night at the cave? After all the boys would have nothing to hide from them anymore. Mariam tried to remember the nights Dwayne took her to the cave, she knew they'd crossed the beach, through a thick forest, then a little further past the forest was a cliff edge, the cave was just down a set of rickety steps between the two cliffs. Going there was the only thing she could think to do, she set out aiming to retrace the path the motorcycle had taken on past visits. Mariam broached the forest, knowing it was taking longer than she thought, at least an hour had passed but it didn't matter, she didn't have to work that night, so she'd take as long as was needed. Half-way through the forest she wished she'd brought some water with her, the sun was blazing down on her, she could feel her skin becoming tighter, her lips and mouth becoming uncomfortably dry. Finally, Mariam crossed the edge of the forest, catching sight of the cliff edge in the distance, she got a sudden burst of adrenaline, propelling her hurriedly towards the steps she knew led to the cave.

Once Mariam had reached the cave entrance she carefully tread down its uneven pathway struggling to prevent herself from falling, knowing how some of the rocks where loose on the way down to the main part of the cave. The cave was dark when she entered, the only light source coming from the entrance she'd just walked down.

"Star" She whispered, "Star!" she called a little louder, when she got no answer she shouted into the darkness, "STAR ARE YOU HERE?!"

"Mariam?" she heard Star call from somewhere in the darkness.

"Yes, Star it's me, where are you? Jeez are there no lights in this place" She complained.

"Hold on, I'll light a candle" Star replied. After a few minutes of shuffling and scrambling pebbles, Mariam could finally see again, Star had lit a few candles around the back corner of the cave. Mariam approached Star, frowning when she noticed Star flinching, keeping her distance, Mariam knew there was something wrong, yet she couldn't quite figure it out.

"Star what's wrong? What are you doing here in the dark anyway?" Mariam asked confused.

"You shouldn't be here Mariam, it's dangerous" She warned.

"Jeez Star, if you're talking about the guys I already know, Dwayne told me last night, I'm not scared, I came here because I went to your place and got no answer, I was worried, you know with you spending the night with a vampire" Mariam explained.

"Ah you know?" Star's face lit up, she looked positively giddy.

"Yeah, I know" Mariam grinned, "Also I kinda told Dwayne I'd change, I mean I don't know how it works or anything but Star… I love him" She gushed. Star grinned, making a move as if she was going to hug her then changed her mind, taking a step back. Mariam noticed, "Star why are you being weird? Why do you keep moving away from me? Do I smell or something?" She joked, Star omitted an uneasy laugh,

"Yes, you smell… you smell delicious" Star gulped, her eyes flashing amber,

"OH, SHIT STAR! YOU'RE A VAMPIRE? WHAT THE FUCK!?" Mariam screamed.

Star kept calm, in control, she attempted to calm Mariam down in the process,

"It's okay Mariam, I wanted to change, I'm only half-vampire right now, I still have all the same urges and senses as the boys. I can even hear your heartbeat, I can smell your blood. No wonder Dwayne is obsessed with you" Star laughed. Mariam's heart returned to her chest rather than its previous position plunged to the pit of her stomach, she wasn't in any danger, when all was said and done she trusted Star.

"Just call me sugar cos I'm damn sweet baby" Mariam laughed.

"Hey, by the way, thanks for coming to check on me, you know I would have done the same for you, right? But I knew you were okay, David told me. How was last night?" Star asked raising her eyebrows.

Mariam smiled shyly, feeling herself blush, "Star it was amazing, you know after the whole I'm a vampire, will you be a vampire fiasco, the sex was out of this world" Star squealed with happiness, "Anyway dude, don't change the subject. What happened last night? How'd you become half dead?" Mariam asked playfully, coaxing the smile forth Star was trying to hide.

"Well I was all dressed up, I got the same stuff as I got you but everything in red. I looked HOT if I do say so myself… anyway he came over, eyes popping out of his head when he saw me. He almost took me against the door frame, but he told me he had to tell me something important first, before we took things any further. He told me about him and the boys being vampires, which to be honest I already expected so I wasn't that shocked, he showed me how he looked as a vampire, is it weird that his fangs turned me on? Don't look at me like that, it's weird isn't it? Anyway, I told him I wanted to be a vampire too, no more waiting, no more pretending, let's just do it. He brought me back to the cave whilst everyone was out, I drank his blood from that bottle over there" Star pointed in the direction of a silver jewelled bottle. " I drank the blood without really thinking about it, I can't describe how I felt, I felt dizzy, sick, high, happy and incredibly horny. We banged in his room here at the cave, it was amaaaaziiinnggg! He took me back to mine to change clothes, told me it's better for me to stay at the cave where I'm safe, I wouldn't have such strong reactions to blood that way. I'll become an official vampire when I make my first kill" Star professed, Mariam stared open mouthed at her best friend who just acted like becoming a vampire was just another day, she couldn't hold back the laughter that bubbled in her chest.

"How come you aren't sleeping with David now?" Mariam asked,

"I guess I wasn't that tired honestly, I'm starting to feel it now though, as the day drags on I feel weaker. Maybe I'll go join David now" She yawned with a stretch, "What are you going to do?" She replied.

"I don't know, I can't stop thinking of Dwayne. I miss him so much. I want to be a vamp just, so I can be with him every minute, but at the same time I don't think I'm ready to change not yet, I just want to see the sunrise a few more times before I never see it again" Mariam confessed earnestly.

"I understand. You've only just got here, everything is still new for you. I've lived here all my life, I've been pretty sheltered, I'm more than ready to change my life. I'll catch you later Mizz, I'm ready to drop" Star concluded making her way towards the tunnel leading toward where the boys slept. Mariam needed to see Dwayne, her heart yearned for him, she felt an emptiness inside without him. Mariam quietly made her way to Dwayne's room, entering cautiously. She couldn't see a damn thing, it was pitch black, she walked further in the room, closing the door gently behind her. Screaming when a hand grabbed her legs, pulling her down toward the floor where she landed on something hard and cold, she knew it was Dwayne as she breathed in his unique scent, automatically feeling herself relax.

"Surprise" She mumbled nervously.

"When I wake up I wanna know exactly how and why you came here, but for now, bring your sexy ass next to me, I missed you beautiful" He told her, his voice thick with sleep, he kissed her lips softly, falling back onto the mattress into a dead sleep. Mariam made herself comfortable, finding herself slipping into a comfortable sleep, unable to think of anywhere else she would rather be.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Dwayne's POV_**

When Dwayne woke he thought he was dreaming, he smelt Mariam's alluring scent, rolling onto his side, his body moved against something soft and warm. He bent his head closer taking a deep breath, he wasn't dreaming after all, his love had come to him, stayed with him all day. He smiled, leaning over her, gently kissing her exposed neck and shoulder, her skin was smooth and warm below his lips, he couldn't control himself from licking and sucking at her, tasting her exclusive candy flavour, belonging only to him. She tasted sweet, slightly salty, most likely from sweating on her journey here, he knew the days were hot, the nights were humid, if he was human he'd be constantly damp, sticky and pissed off. Mariam was still sleeping peacefully beside him, her face content and relaxed, he decided he'd wake her up with a new technique. Dwayne continued to kiss, sucking her neck and shoulder, running his hand down her body till he reached the warm spot between her legs, rubbing gently, feeling his erection pressing invasively into her ass.

Dwayne gently rubbed his hand between her legs, feeling her stirring slightly in her sleep, moaning softly as he worked his fingers over her now damp sex. He groaned pushing himself up against her ass, his length pulsing enthusiastically, as he continued rubbing harder between her legs. Unsatisfied with her lack of response Dwayne carefully unzipped her jeans, slipping his hand lithely down beneath the rough material of her jeans and the smooth fabric of her underwear. He groaned as his fingers brushed against her silky wet sex, sliding his fingers gently against the slit, Mariam's moans picked up volume letting him know he was doing a good job. He slid his finger inside her, flicking his finger back and forth, Dwayne smirked roguishly, her eyes flicking open with a gasp. Dwayne laughed lightly,

"Hey sexy" He whispered as Mariam turned onto her back, so she was looking at his face.

"Hey, I missed you" She smiled, Dwayne returning her smile before dipping down, kissing her passionately. He slid another finger inside her, she was dripping juices that he yearned to lap up, taste her sweet juices. He pushed himself up onto his haunches, kneeling by her legs, peeling off her jeans and underwear in one swift motion. He grinned before diving between her legs, sucking and licking greedily, lapping up her syrupy juices, Mariam bucked her hips towards him, urging him to devour her as he growled, desire fogging his mind. She wrapped her legs around his neck, the thick muscles of her thighs, tensing against his ears, pulling him further into her, he flicked his tongue slowly over her clit, sliding his fingers inside her back and forth.

"Mmm Dwayne don't stop" She purred, he almost came right then. Dwayne kissed his way up her body capturing her lips, his mouth glistening with her juices but she didn't care. She pushed him off her, down onto the mattress, straddling him.

"I told you not to stop" She breathed seductively, Dwayne growled in reply.

She reached back unzipping his jeans, letting his thick length throb and pulse beneath her. Mariam slid herself back and forth over his length driving him wild. Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, she slid down his length taking him inside her, his senses going into over drive, as he bucked his hips upward making her moan in surprise. She started to ride him slowly, getting the feel for him inside her, trying to find her rhythm. Mariam began to pick up the pace once she felt confident, he reached up to caress her breasts, catching her sensitive nipples between his fingers. She moaned with each thrust of her hips, Dwayne grabbed her ass, moving her faster along his length.

"Mmm baby I'm gunna come" He groaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. She took that as her que to ride him harder, faster, bringing her to orgasm, causing him to explode his hot sticky seed inside her. Once the sensitivity had calmed he moved he lifted her off of him, bringing her down into his arms, kissing her affectionately. Dwayne couldn't get enough of this woman, he couldn't wait for her to become one of them, he'd never have to spend a minute without her. Just as he was ready for round two there was a pounding on his door,

"Hey lovers, if you've done fucking each other's brains out David has an announcement to make" Paul cackled from the other side of the door.

"Bite me asshole. Be out in a minute" Dwayne growled in reply.

"Isn't that Mizz's job these days?!" Marko chimed in.

Mariam giggled, Dwayne relaxed, "Your brothers are funny" she stated, "c'mon let's go find out what David's announcement is" She coaxed him, placing a kiss to his jaw.

"Baby, I wanted to rock your world again" He pouted,

"You can rock my world anytime Dwayne, but right now your brother needs you" She smiled, getting up to get dressed, Dwayne smiled back, pulling on his clothes, leading her out into the main cave. His brothers and Star where sat waiting for them, David smirking, cocking his eyebrow, Marko and Paul shoving each other like they shared a secret joke.

"So nice of you to join us" David stated playfully. Mariam blushed slightly, Dwayne replying with a grunt, pulling her down onto the floor to sit in his lap.

"So, what's the fuss about" Marko asked giddily.

"Well as you know, Mariam and Star now know about us, and… they decided to join our family" David announced looking lovingly in Star's direction, Marko and Paul whooped and cheered. "So, as I was saying, they decided to join us, Star joined last night," more cheers erupted, "Mariam has yet to decide how and when she would like to turn" Dwayne kissed the top of her head adoringly. "Both me and Star decided it's better for her to not stay half-vampire, she will be stronger, more able to maintain control if she makes her first kill as soon as possible, so tonight, we hunt, and Star will make her first kill" The cave erupted into cheers and applause as Star grinned deliriously. "For obvious reasons Mariam, we can't allow you to join us, but you are welcome to stay here, or Dwayne will take you back home, just for tonight. It's too dangerous for you to be near us whilst your still human when we get into hunting mode"

Mariam nodded in understanding, getting up from her position on Dwayne's lap, "I think I'll go home, take a hot shower, change my clothes. I'll see you guys tomorrow yeah? Good luck Star" She smiled, saying her goodbyes to the boys. Dwayne took her home on his bike, it took all his will power to actually leave. Making it back to the cave just as the boys and Star were getting ready to head out.


	28. Chapter 28

**_Mariam's POV_**

It had been two weeks since she found out about the Lost Boys, a week since Star had joined them as a new born vampire. Since Star was no longer around during the day Mariam was beginning to feel a little lonely, she decided she was ready to turn, she'd realised her happiness came when she was with Dwayne and his brothers and of course his new little sister and her best friend Star.

Mariam lay on her bed thinking about how to tell Dwayne she wanted to turn. As she was lost in thought a wave of nausea gripped her, causing her to double over clutching her stomach, "Urgh not again" she thought to herself, since yesterday she'd been feeling strange, her stomach felt queasy, she'd thrown up a few times, she thought maybe she'd caught a bug from one of her customers, but she couldn't shake the feeling it was something else.

She padded across her room to the bathroom as another wave of nausea hit her hard. She scurried the rest of way barely making it to the toilet in time, she wished Dwayne was there to look after her, she hated being sick. As she walked back over to her bed to lay down her calendar hanging tauntingly on her wall caught her eye, the big red circle she'd drawn on the day she was due to get her period, gasping when she realised she was over a week late. Shit! Her knees went weak as she dropped to the floor, she couldn't be pregnant, could she? No, Dwayne told her vampires couldn't have children, basically he was firing blanks, or so he was told. It was an awkward discussion they'd had after she'd panicked the day after they slept together realising they hadn't used any precautions. Maybe her body was just thrown off by all the new experiences and emotions her body was enduring. She decided to go to the pharmacy, pick up a test just to check then she'd go see a GP, actually it didn't matter, she'd be a vampire in a few days, she'd never have to use a sanitary pad again!

Mariam got herself ready, popping round to the local pharmacy, whilst there she met Star's mother, who was less than impressed with her to say the least. Star had made it seem like she'd run away from home, her mum suspected she had something to do with it. Mariam shrugged, that was another problem that'd be gone in a few days. The only pregnancy tests the pharmacy had was a bulk buy, four for the price of two, fuck it she thought to herself and bought the big pack.

On returning home she hurried straight to the bathroom, ripping open the box, taking out the first test. She read the instructions, understanding one line she wasn't, two lines she was. Mariam perched on the toilet, willing herself to pee, finishing she placed the test on the sink, going to grab a drink of water whilst she waited the two minutes the packet recommended before checking the result.

Mariam padded back to the bathroom, picking up the test, she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in, exhaling out long and slow, why she felt so nervous she didn't know. She opened her eyes and looked down, dropping the test like it'd burnt her fingers, two lines! Two lines! She screamed internally. Fuck, shit, bollocks she was pregnant. She was pregnant with a vampire's baby, what kind of world was she living in? Was this even real?

Mariam still had three more tests, she took a test every hour for the next three hours, she really couldn't believe she was pregnant. Nevertheless, each test gave the same result, two lines. She really was pregnant, she flopped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling, she stayed that way until it was time to start her shift at the coffee shop. Friday nights were always the longest, she wouldn't see Dwayne till 11, the plus side being it gave her enough time to think how she was gunna tell him, then she had two whole days to freak out.


	29. Chapter 29

**_Dwayne's POV_**

It felt like the longest day ever, from when he woke up that evening to nearing the time he was due to meet Mariam he had a strange 'off' feeling in his stomach, something was wrong. He kept feeling the urge to rush to the coffee shop to check on his mate, but he didn't want to distract her, make her job any harder. He couldn't wait for Mariam to become one of them, Star had done really well her first few weeks as a vampire, she'd not vamped out on Mariam like they thought she would and David was in a constant good mood which was weird but welcome.

Eleven pm arrived, he waited patiently for Mariam to close the shop she'd finally be his for the weekend. As soon as he laid eyes on her, he knew straight away something was wrong, she looked weak, tired, her smile didn't reach her eyes like it usually did, she just seemed to be in her own little world. He picked her up, carrying her up the stairs to her flat, he took the keys from her hand, unlocking the door, walking through sideways so he didn't bang her head on the frame. Once he'd laid her down on the sofa he walked back to lock the door, returning to sit with her, he lifted her legs, slipping himself underneath, resting her legs across his.

She hadn't spoken yet, he was internally freaking out. Dwayne rubbed her legs, squeezing her knee, "Princess, what's wrong? You're not yourself, has something happened? Are you sick?" he questioned her anxiously. Mariam stared at the ceiling and sighed, elevating his anxiety he already felt.

"Dwayne did you ever want children?" she asked him, still staring blankly at the ceiling.

"I guess, I mean I've always loved children, before when I lived on the reservation I used to like taking my younger brothers and sisters out for adventures. But when I became a vampire I guess I stopped thinking about it as I knew it wasn't meant to be anymore" He answered honestly, shrugging casually. Mariam finally looked him in the eyes, she had a slight twinkle in them, but her face remained blank.

"Baby are you having second thoughts about us? I mean have you changed your mind because you want something I can't give you?" he asked nervously. She chuckled shaking her head, Dwayne frowned in confusion.

"Then please baby tell me what's wrong? You're starting to freak me out" He pleaded.

She sat up, resting her weight on her arms, "Dwayne I think you should start thinking about it again, maybe it is in your destiny" She replied calmly.

"Princess I told you I can't have children, I'm not about to punish myself thinking about something I can't have" He told her, his voice beginning to show his frustration.

"But you can have it" She shot back.

"Baby, why do you keep pushing this?" he replied, running his hands through his hair in exasperation,

"Because Dwayne, you're wrong. You can, and you will have a child" He sighed, was about to reply when she spoke;

"Dwayne I'm pregnant" she announced, Dwayne started to laugh, not thinking for one second she was serious.

"Dwayne why are you laughing I'm serious? I'm pregnant" He looked at her face, seeing the truth in her eyes, he stopped laughing, his mouth dangling open in shock.

"You're pregnant? You... Mariam you're pregnant?" he stuttered dumbfounded.

"Mmhmm... I started to feel nauseous, I threw up a few times yesterday and today. I noticed my calendar said that I was more than a week late. I got the tests just as a reassurance, but I've took four and they all read positive" She took his hand, placing it on her stomach. "Dwayne you're gunna be a daddy"

Dwayne didn't know what to say, he was confused, scared, ecstatic and excited all at the same time. He pulled her into his lap, kissing her tenderly. "We're having a baby" He smiled, hugging her to his chest. He knew this wasn't a common occurrence, he needed to talk to David, he was older, wiser than he was in vampire years maybe, hopefully, he'd know what to do.

"Baby I think we need to go and talk to David. I don't know what a human being pregnant with a half vampire baby means. I don't know of its dangerous and I'm not gunna let anything harm you" he told her seriously, kissing her lovingly. Mariam gave a small solemn nod, heading to the bathroom to freshen up. Whilst she was in the bathroom David sent a message to his brothers telepathically;

 _'I need you guys. It's serious. Meet me at the cave'_

He heard their thoughts in his mind, a jumble of questions asking what had happened, if everything was okay but he ignored them. He'd explain everything when he got back, Mariam came back out looking a little more alert but still tired, he carried her down to the bike, making sure he rode extra carefully, it wasn't just him and his mate now, he had a child to think about. They arrived at the cave, he had to carry Mariam down, during the ride over her energy just seemed to vanish, she practically slumped in his arms. He walked into the cave Mariam in his arms, his brothers and Star were waiting with worried looks etched on their faces, when Star noticed Dwayne carrying a lifeless Mariam she ran over to him all in a tizzy;

"Mariam what's wrong? What happened? Dwayne why's she like this?" she panicked.

"Calm down Star, she's okay. Look just go sit down. I need to talk to you all" He ordered seriously. He sat on the sofa cradling Mariam in his arms, gently stroking her forehead, placing a hand protectively on her stomach. David noticed his actions, tilting his head in question. Dwayne rolled his neck trying to relieve some of the tension he felt, looking to the faces of his brother's and little sister.

"Mariam is... she's... she's pregnant" he blurted out quickly, watching as their faces turned from confusion to happiness then back to confusion.

"But I thought we couldn't get anyone pregnant?" Paul asked in shock, turning to David in question.

"I was told it was impossible" David replied in just as much shock as Paul.

"It's a miracle" Star interjected.

"Super sperm" Marko added. Dwayne let out a quiet chuckle his brother always knew how to make him laugh when things got serious.

"Listen, David. Do you know much about half vampire babies? I mean is it dangerous? She's only been late just over a week and she's already got morning sickness, look how wiped out she is" Dwayne asked looking down at his mate who'd fallen asleep in his lap.

"She shouldn't really be getting morning sickness until at least three weeks, the tiredness seems a bit extreme, usually it's just feeling more tired than usual but not to the extent that she couldn't walk" Star informed them.

"Maybe the baby is too strong for her body or growing too quickly" Paul spoke up.

"Maybe, but I'll have to do some research. Leave it with me and I'll find out" David assured him.

Dwayne nodded, absentmindedly stroking Mariam's hair and stomach, she stirred in his lap, nuzzling into his chest.

"Guys I'm gunna take her to my room to rest, if she wakes up we'll be back. If not see you guys tomorrow" Dwayne told them as he started to stand.

"I can't believe you're gunna be a dad man, shit I'm gunna be an uncle!" Paul half smiled.

"Big poppaaaa" Marko chuckled.

"Congratulations brother" David said affectionately.

Dwayne wanted to be happy, but the worry he felt over Mariam shrouded his excitement. He didn't want the baby to harm her, he'd rather have her than the baby, yet he couldn't help but smile a little inside at the thought of him and his mate chasing around a mini version of them. He sighed, walking down the tunnel to his room. He carefully placed Mariam down on the mattress before going to light some candles. He crawled over to where his love slept, nuzzling next to her, she sighed with content in her sleep, nestling into his arms. He kissed her forehead laying his head next to hers.

"I love you Mariam, you make me the happiest man on this earth" He whispered, closing his eyes, trying to conjure up the image of his child in the arms of his mate.


	30. Chapter 30

**_Mariam's POV_**

Mariam woke up dazed and confused a throbbing headache hijacking her brain. She glanced around realising she was in Dwayne's room, but he wasn't beside her. She propped herself up on her hands, trying to clear the fog which was clouding her mind. After s few moments she started to remember how she got there, she'd told Dwayne she was pregnant, he'd told her they needed to speak to David because the baby was different, it was half vampire, then that's all she really remembered she felt so tired. Mariam grazed her hand over her stomach absentmindedly, she was going to have a baby, a half vampire baby, she still couldn't believe it. She slowly stood, walking over to the door, the cave seemed quiet, but she knew the sun hadn't risen yet or Dwayne would be sleeping. She walked down the tunnel out into the cave, she only found Marko sitting with a pigeon on his lap like it was his pet. He turned around as soon as she'd entered, shooting her his usual cheeky smile.

"Hey little sis, how you feeling?" He enquired.

"Drained" She replied, Marko snickered at her choice of words, realising why he was laughing she felt herself smile.

"Where is everyone?" she questioned.

"Lover boy has gone to feed, Paul went to find some poor girl to perv on and Star went with David to do some research about baby vamp you're carrying" He replied, pointing towards her stomach "I offered to stay here, make sure you were okay. Dwayne didn't want to leave you, but he needed to feed" He added with a shrug.

"Thanks Marko, that was kind of you" she praised.

"No problem little sis, it's what big brother's do" He declared puffing out his chest in mock bravado. Mariam giggled, a sudden pain catching her off guard as it shot through her lower stomach, she felt like she'd been stabbed. "Owww" she cried, Marko practically flew to her side, disregarding the pigeon which flew off cooing in annoyance.

"Mariam what's wrong? Are you in pain?" Marko panicked, she clutched her stomach as another pain ripped through her, her knees buckling underneath her as she felt the ground rushing closer to her. Marko reacted quickly, whipping her up into his arms, carrying her over to the sofa, placing her down gently. He looked panicked and uncomfortable not knowing what to do. Mariam's mouth felt like a sandbox, she needed something to drink.

"Marko, do you have any water?" she asked wearily.

"I think we've got some bottled water somewhere that David brought for Star" He answered, running off to find the water.

Another wave of pain seized her, and she cried out. She heard Marko swear, starting to throw stuff around trying to find her something to drink. After a few minutes he came running back with a pack of 6 bottles of water. He ripped a bottle out of a pack opening it, and placing it against her lips. She tilted her head back slightly, letting the cool liquid trickle down her throat, she moved her lips away from the bottle, wiping at her lips.

"How long is Dwayne going to be?" she asked Marko, hoping he'd tell her he'd be back soon.

"I don't know, I've sent him a message, telling him to get his ass back and fast" Marko told her.

Mariam raised her eyebrow, "you guys can talk to each other with your mind?" She asked in awe.

"Sure little sis, sometimes its annoying when your brothers can see what your thinking but its good in times like these" He explained.

Pain seared through her again and she screamed, she'd never felt this pain before, not even when she was attacked as a teenager. Marko looked scared, but he took her hand in his in an attempt to soothe her, she squeezed his hand when another pain hit her, she was glad he was a vampire, if he wasn't surely she would've broken his hand with the strength in which she gripped him.

Mariam heard motorcycles approaching loud and fast, followed by the stampede of running feet down the steps and down the tunnel leading into the cave. Her heart soared as she smelt Dwayne's comforting, familiar scent, however, her happiness was rudely snatched away when a sharp pain made her cry out clutching at her stomach.

"MARIAM!" she heard Dwayne shout as he sped to her side, she heard him whisper thanks to Marko before he took over in his place, he gripped her hand, kissing her forehead.

"Shit she's burning up" she heard him say to someone, she couldn't register who was there, her head felt fuzzy and the pain took all her attention.

"I'll grab a wet towel, that should help a little with the fever" She heard Star's familiar sing song voice and smiled. She had everyone around her, she felt safe but still scared, she didn't know what was happening to her, more pain stabbed at her, she felt herself scream, her vision started to blur, she felt like she was on fire.


	31. Chapter 31

**_Dwayne's POV_**

Mariam's fever was rapidly growing worse, Star brought over a wet towel which Dwayne placed gently across Mariam's scorching forehead. Every few minutes he'd hold some water up against her lips for her to drink in attempt to keep her hydrated,

"David what's happening to her?" Dwayne panicked his voice hitching.

"I don't know" David answered honestly, his voice all but a whisper.

"Didn't you find any research about humans being pregnant with a vampire's baby?" Marko asked.

"I managed to find a little…" before David could finish what he was saying Paul piped up from the back of the sofa;

"Umm… bro's I can smell blood" He declared, sniffing the air.

Dwayne sniffed at the air around him, he agreed there was a sweet heavy metallic scent in the air, it couldn't have been coming from him or his brothers, or even Star, before he could continue his train of thought Paul interjected again;

"Shit Dwayne… it's Mariam, look she's bleeding" Paul shouted pointing towards the top of Mariam's legs.

Paul was right, Dwayne glanced down toward his mate's thighs, the blue denim of her jeans was slowly turning black from the blood beginning to pool between her legs. "Oh shit, David what do I do!? Shit, Mariam, Mariam baby" He shook Mariam's shoulders in a panic, she only groaned keeping her eyes closed. Dwayne's senses shot into over drive, the smell of Mariam's blood was so sweet and inviting, he felt his mouth water as he heard himself let out a low hiss, feeling his fangs begin to descend as his self-control waned. Marko was the first to notice Dwayne's behaviour, quickly pouncing on him, dragging him to the other side of the cave, Dwayne roared, lurching and writhing, struggling to escape Marko's granite arms.

"Fuck someone do something, she could die" Marko shouted to his brothers, using all his strength to keep Dwayne locked in his arms, preventing him from making the biggest mistake of his life.

David quickly pitched himself toward the sofa, falling to his knees to kneel beside Mariam, focusing all his concentration to try and get a read on the foetus, David figured with the foetus being half vampire he should be able to get a read on its mind or at least read its functions, see what's happening. David lightly lay his hand on Mariam's stomach, closing his eyes, relaxing himself into a meditative state, he could hear Dwayne roaring and hissing in the background, he picked up on Star's helplessness, Pauls fear along with Marko's anger towards his brother. David sought to block out the invasive thoughts of everyone around him focusing his full attention on the foetus. After a few minutes, he sensed a shift in his thoughts, latching onto an unfamiliar brain wave, one he'd not made contact with before, it wasn't Mariam, when they'd first met he'd connected with her telepathically as a habit, no, this was someone new. David sensed the new brain wave was from something innocent, he didn't sense any bad vibes, no tainted feelings, it must be the baby, the brain wave felt strong, the knowledge the foetus meant no harm slowly began to pacify him, the baby was okay, Mariam must be having an adverse reaction to the foetus, it was stronger than her body, David knew she really needed to turn if she was going to make it to the end of this pregnancy, hell to the end of the night, the only thing was he didn't know how that would affect the baby.

Dwayne was becoming hysterical, Marko had to ask Paul to help keep him restrained, the smell of his mate's blood was all that filled his mind, influencing and calling to his inner predator, making him forget his promise to never hurt her.

"Fucking A Dwayne, calm the fuck down" Paul yelled, as Dwayne fought, roared and struggled against his grip.

"Dwayne, you asshole, that's your mate you want to kill, you promised you'd never hurt her, you said you'd protect my little sister, look at you, no fucking self-control" Marko hissed angrily in Dwayne's ear. Marko's harsh but honest angry words pierced Dwayne's dead heart, he collapsed to his knee's panting, his shoulders sagging. Paul glanced at Marko in shock, he'd rarely seen Marko angry before, he was always the peace maker of the group, even during their hunt Marko chose to make a clean kill, never playing with his meal, but his words seemed to help calm Dwayne, he stopped fighting, hanging his head in shame. Since becoming a vampire Dwayne had never cried, he always did his best to keep his emotions in check, never letting anyone see an ounce of weakness, but at that moment, he could no longer hold all he felt inside, the evidence being in the hot angry tears that escaped his eyes, his breathe hitching.

"Dude, is he crying?" Paul whispered to Marko.

"Good" Marko grimaced refusing to let go of his brothers arms, he didn't know if he could trust him just yet. Dwayne let the tears roll down his face, unfazed by the judging eyes of his brothers, he exhaled slowly as his tears freely fell, splashing on the caves dusty dirt floor. He felt truly ashamed of himself, he couldn't believe he'd allowed himself to lose control, his mate could be dying and here he was, ready to put the final nail in her coffin. Dwayne shuddered as his heart clenched with sorrow, fear stabbing at his stomach.

David broke the solemn silence overshadowing the cave, "Dwayne, the baby is fine, Mariam's body is simply not strong enough to support it. She needs to turn, fast or she's going to die. I don't know how her turning is going to affect the baby, all I know is if we don't do something you will lose both of them" He explained sadly. Dwayne sobbed, forcing himself to look up at his brother, David had never lied to him, he'd only told him what he thought was the truth, what he'd been told himself, he really had no reason believe that David was lying, that what David was telling him now was anything but the truth. He couldn't lose Mariam, he couldn't live without her, sure it'd hurt if anything were to happen to the baby, but Mariam was his priority, he'd already dealt with the fact he'd never have children, if losing the baby meant he got to keep his mate then so be it.

Dwayne slowly got to his feet, assuring Marko and Paul that he was fine, he was calm, he was in control, nevertheless they both stayed close, in case he vamped out again. He fell to his knee's beside David,

"What's the best way to do it?" Dwayne asked gravely.

"It's too late for the bottle, I think the best way is you bite her, use your fangs to get the venom directly to her veins" David answered, his expression blank, but his eye gave away his concern.

"What if I can't control myself again? I can't kill her David I can't, I'd kill myself" Dwayne replied, his face stained with tears.

David turned to face his brother, grasping him by the shoulders, "Dwayne no one is going to die, I believe in you, you can do it. You love her, she's your mate just remember that" David told him sincerely.

Dwayne nodded, sucking in a deep breath, he knelt cautiously over his mates body, he could feel her life draining, could hear her pulse had become slow and shallow, he had to save her, he needed to put his fears aside if he wanted to keep the girl he loved. He closed his eyes, his fangs descending, he tenderly brushed the hair from her neck, breathing in her sweet candy scent. He kissed her neck affectionately before sinking his fangs deep into her butter soft flesh, Mariam screamed bucking underneath him, David, Marko and Paul surrounded him, helping to hold her still, he heard Star, whispering soothing words, tenderly stroking her hair. He tasted her blood on his tongue, her blood was more delicious than he ever imagined, it tasted sweeter than any honey or candy he'd ever tasted. He fought desperately with the urge to drink, releasing his venom into her bloodstream. After a few minutes he pulled himself away, flicking his tongue over the wound in order for it to heal.

Dwayne heaved himself up from the floor, stepping back, looking on with unease as his mate screamed and seized. After what felt like forever her body went limp. He knew she was still alive, he could hear her heart beating steadily, he collapsed next to the sofa, resting his head on the side of her thick thigh. David crossed her arms over her chest, propping his jacket under her head. Paul, Marko, David and Star retired to their rooms, the sun was beginning to rise. He couldn't bring himself to leave her there alone, she looked so fragile, breakable, he covered his head with his jacket, feeling himself fall asleep to the lullaby of his mate's slow rhythmic heartbeat.


	32. Chapter 32

**_Mariam's POV_**

Mariam dreamt of fire and ice, pain and relief, heaven and hell. She awoke from a vivid dream, she dreamt of a small child running towards her, he had a wild mess of curly black hair, beautiful big green emerald eyes, she didn't recognise the child yet something about him felt familiar to her. As the boy child ran past she noticed he was yelling something as he pattered by, listening intently she managed to make out the child's words _'wake up mommy, wake up',_ she glanced around her, trying to catch a glimpse of the child's mother but all she could see was a white mist which seemed to envelope her. Mariam felt someone tugging at her arm, whoever tugged at her arm was speaking to her, but the voice seemed too far away, she couldn't make out what they were saying but the sensation of tugging at her arm was really beginning to annoy her, she wanted to help the child find his mother. The tugging on her arm became harder, only serving to make her more pissed, "Stop pulling my arm" She stated firmly, her voice dripping with ire.

"Mariam?" a familiar voice cut through her fogged mind. "Mariam are you awake? Mariam open your eyes, please" The voice sounded so sad and defeated, she wanted to comfort whoever it was, the sorrow in their voice tugging at her heart. She fought to open her eyes, finally tearing them open to be greeted by two piercing desolate brown eyes, a mess of wild black hair, recognising the face immediately, Dwayne, her mate. She wanted to reach up and caress his beautiful melancholy face, but she couldn't move her arms, they felt like lead.

"Oh, baby I was so scared, I thought I'd lost you." He choked, her heart clenching when she realised he'd been crying, seeing her mate in so much pain brought waves of sorrow crashing down on her, like waves crashing against a cliffs edge during a storm. Dwayne kissed her lips tenderly, gently as if he was scared he'd break her. As the fog in her mind cleared, and consciousness made itself her friend once more, she became aware of an itchy burning sensation in her throat along with an unavoidable throbbing ache in her neck. Mariam licked her dry lips, her mouth felt drier than a camel's hoof,

"Dwayne" She croaked.

"I'm here princess" He wept, sobbing into her chest. She wanted so much to hold him, to ease his sorrow but she couldn't move, feeling too weak to lift her heavy limbs.

"Dwayne don't cry please, I'm fine, I just need, I just need some water" she croaked, trying to ignore the painful itch in her throat.

"Kay baby, here I have some. I'm gunna lift your head, try not to force yourself to move" He instructed, gently lifting her head, bringing the water to her lips as she drank greedily, however, it didn't ease the burning in her throat.

"What happened?" She asked as he set the empty bottle on the floor, rubbing the back of his neck and wiping at his damp eyes.

"When you woke up yesterday I was out hunting, Marko was here with you, he called me to come back quick because something was wrong with you. When I got here you were screaming in pain, practically burning up. We tried to ease your fever, but you passed out, then you started to bleed and I…" he choked on the words, muffling his sobs as he hung his head in his hands.

"You what Dwayne? Why are you crying?" She asked with concerned confusion.

" I fucked up, as soon as I smelt your blood, I lost control and vamped out. Marko and Paul had to hold me back or else I would have attacked you. Marko ripped into me, I snapped out of it, by that time David told me you were dying" He stopped as he wept, gaining control he continued, "He told me you were dying as the baby was too strong, he told me the only way to save you was to turn you. We didn't know if it would hurt the baby, but I couldn't let you die Mariam, you're everything to me, you're my life, if you died I'd die too." Dwayne sighed heavily, "I bit you to turn you. I've been here all day with you, scared to leave you in case anything happened. Mariam I'm so sorry, but I didn't have a choice"

Mariam tried to take in everything Dwayne was telling her, she'd almost died, he and his brothers had saved her, he'd tried to attack her, but he bit her, saving her life though it must have tortured him to taste her blood and not drink.

"Wait, so I'm like a vampire now?" She asked shocked as the realisation dawned on her.

"I guess, but you're only half. Like our baby" Dwayne replied. Mariam smiled with the mention of their baby, her smile disappearing when his words finally registered,

"You don't know if the baby is okay?" She panicked.

"No, we couldn't know until you turned and woke up. How do you feel?" He questioned stroking her forehead lovingly.

"I feel weak, my throat is burning but other than that I feel okay" She replied honestly.

"Hmmm… you need to feed. Your thirst is what's causing the burning sensation in your throat, it won't go until you feed" He replied, " I have an idea" He stated jumping up, perching by her head on the arm of the sofa. She watched as Dwayne's fangs fazed, ripping a deep gash in his wrist, her eyes growing wide,

"Dwayne what are you doing? Are you crazy?!" she freaked as blood flowed from the wound.

"It's okay baby, we heal very fast, drinking my blood will ease your thirst, give you strength" He assured her, as if to prove his point he showed her his wrist, the deep cut he'd just made had almost vanished. Dwayne tore into his wrist again, holding it to her lips. "Drink princess" He coaxed gently.

Mariam closed her lips around Dwayne's gushing wrist, sucking deeply. As the blood rushed over her tongue, an overload of sensations hit her, electricity coursed through her veins, tingles shot up and down her spine, heat pooled in her stomach and stars danced around her eyelids. She drank greedily until he gently moved his wrist away, her head lolling back against the arm of the sofa.

"How do you feel now?" Dwayne asked anxiously. She took a moment to register how her body felt, she wriggled in place finding she could now easily move her limbs, a weird inhuman strength coursing through her, almost like a double burst of adrenaline, the burning in her throat had eased considerably and the heat in her stomach had moved down to rest between her legs.

"I feel… really horny" She frowned, a confused grin on her face.

"That's my girl" Dwayne chuckled, dipping his head to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his lips down to meet hers. When their lips touched, fireworks erupted, her sex pulsated, her body yearned for him. He smirked against her lips, playfully biting her lower lip, she let out a quiet growl, flinching back in shock.

"Mmm… that's hot" He laughed, grinning mischievously, "Welcome to our world" He teased, kissing deeply.

"Ahem" Someone cleared their throat behind them, both growling in unison at the unwelcome intrusion, glancing toward the source of the interruption.

"Get a room" Paul grinned. "Nice to see you looking so… healthy little sis." Paul said earnestly, shooting her a playful wink. She smiled, sitting up on the sofa, Dwayne flopping down beside her, slinging his arm possessively around her shoulders. A few minutes passed when Marko, David and Star entered the cave, wiping the sleep from their eyes. When Star saw Mariam awake she ran over, practically pouncing on her, hugging her tightly.

"Woah Star, watch it, you'll squish the baby" Mariam joked causing Star to jump back mumbling apologies,

"Sorry I'm just so happy to see you're okay" Star smiled genuinely.

"Me too little sister," Marko nodded, she got up from the sofa, walking over to Marko hugging him tightly.

"Ooo didn't know you were into sharing?" Paul teased, Dwayne growling in reply. "Just kidding man, don't get your dick twisted" Paul cackled holding his hands mercifully in the air. Mariam ignored Paul's jibes, thanking Marko for looking out for her, he blushed brushing her off with an excuse about it being his brotherly duty. She walked over to David, unsure whether she should hug him, he didn't seem like the hugging type, but she thought, she'd start a new tradition. She hugged him and to her surprise he hugged her back,

"I'm glad you are okay sister" He told her honestly.

"Thank you for everything David." She replied, returning to sit next to Dwayne who had decided next to him was much too far as he pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her, his hands resting on her lower stomach. She wriggled in his lap, trying to find a comfortable position, feeling Dwayne stiffen underneath her, her body responding automatically as between her legs began to throb.

"Dude, I can smell your horniness from over here." Paul announced wrinkling his nose as he exited the bathroom.

"Maybe we should give you two some privacy." Star suggested, taking David's hand, leading him to the caves entrance.

"We'll be at the beach if you want to join us." David smirked, leading the group out, the sound of their motorcycles starting up, fading out into the distance.

Mariam pushed herself off Dwayne's lap, pulling him up to follow her, she led them to his bed room closing the door behind them. She was surprised when her eyes adjusted perfectly to the dark, it must be one of the advantages of being a vampire. Dwayne lit some candles as she stood by the door. Finishing up Dwayne strolled over to her,

"What you doing all the way over here?" He asked kissing gracefully down her neck, kissing the spot where he'd bit her, smirking as Mariam couldn't hold back the growl that escaped her as her body trembled with pleasure. Dwayne pinned her hands over her head,

"Don't move" he growled wickedly, as he worked his hands down her body caressing her breasts in his hands whilst sucking on her neck. She felt dizzy from new sensations rocking her body, but her feet stood firm, her hips thrusting out attempting to meet his, but he kept himself at a frustrating distance. Dwayne lifted her top over her head, ripping off her bra leaving her torso fully exposed, he growled as his eyes roamed hungrily over her breasts, thick waist and wide hips. He kissed her hard on the lips, sucking and nipping, sliding his tongue over hers, exploring her mouth greedily, he snaked his head down her chest, cupping her breasts in his hands, sucking at each of her nipples in turn, her underwear beginning to soak through as she moaned, her skin tingling from his touch. He pulled down her jeans, her underwear following seconds later, she stepped her feet out quickly as Dwayne tossed the remainder of her clothes across the room. She'd never been this exposed in front of him before, yet at that moment in time she really didn't care, she felt wanted and desired.

He kissed ravenously between her legs, feeling her knees grow weak, she grabbed a fistful of his hair, gently tugging to pull him back up, pulling him towards her crushing his lips against hers. Mariam bit his bottom lip between her teeth gently suckling, groaning he thrust his hips against hers, his hard length grazing maddeningly against her sweet spot, a fire burning fiercely inside her. Dwayne ran his hands down her curves, grabbing her ass, squeezing the soft ripe flesh hard between his fingers, growling gutturally as she kissed down his neck, surprising both of them as she bit down into his neck, driving him wild.

He swept her off the floor, slamming her hard against the wall, wrapping her legs around his waist as she fumbled to reach her hand down between their entwined bodies to unzip his jeans. He groaned, yanking his jeans off, the tip of his length pulsating against the slippery wet entrance to her sex. Mariam moaned as he licked her breasts, her chest, working his way up to her neck, she growled, clawing at his back as she felt his fangs sink into her neck, Mariam felt as though she was going to pass out from the pleasure that rocketed through her body. She slammed herself down on his length, screaming in ecstasy as his length hit her g-spot just right, a mixture of pleasure and pain made her head spin as he pummelled her cervix. Dwayne roared, pumping himself hard inside her, building in speed until she could barely see straight. Next thing she knew he'd thrown her face first onto the mattress, pulling her ass up toward his hips as he entered her from behind, she gripped the mattress firmly as the waves of a strong orgasm rippled through her, Mariam clenched her inner walls around him, feeling him explode inside her, his hot seed flowing like lava as he reached his climax with a low gruff groan. They collapsed on the mattress in a mess of tangled hair and limbs.

"Now that was hot." Mariam panted.

"Baby you blew my mind." Dwayne replied, barely out of breath,

"I love you princess." He professed, his voice low and tender, he kissed her lips gently,

"I love you too gorgeous" She beamed, nestling into his strong chest.


	33. Chapter 33

**_Dwayne POV_**

Dwayne had just had the hottest sex of his life, he swore he could still feel the jolts of his orgasm travelling through his body. He sighed, nudging his mate, she looked up at him adoringly,

"Now you're half vampire, you won't be able to go back to work you know" He informed her. Mariam felt her stomach drop, he knew she hadn't thought about what aspects of her life would change, it's not like she'd been given much notice, so he understood when a look of apprehension clouded her features.

"Don't worry baby, I can provide everything for you. We can go back to your flat, collect your things, leave Lenny a note or something" He mused.

"Hmm yeah I guess." She replied absently. "Dwayne if you want me to live here with you, we totally need to redecorate." She smirked.

" I knew you'd say that, you can do whatever you want, David already had the same conversation with Star, so he knows you girls want to beautify the place together" he winked, kissing her nose lightly.

"Too right." She grinned, kissing his nose, "C'mon there's no time like the present, let's move my stuff tonight, buy some stuff to redecorate, me and Star can get started tomorrow." She jumped up excitedly.

"How do you expect me to leave this room when your waving your ass in my face?" Dwayne laughed slapping her playfully on her ass.

"You're such a horny asshole." She laughed throwing his clothes at him, getting herself dressed.

"Your horny asshole." He quipped,

"Yeah well our baby better not learn your asshole ways." She smiled stroking her stomach subconsciously.

"Our little miracle will take after it's mother, beautiful inside and out." He replied placing a chaste kiss on her stomach, guiding her out into the cave.

They spent the rest of the night moving Mariam's stuff to the cave, he enlisted the help of his brothers whilst Star and Mariam went shopping on the boardwalk for decorating supplies. He'd never felt happier than what he did now, he had his brothers, a new little sister, a beautiful mate and a baby on the way, he couldn't believe it, it was like some alternate reality, out of the ordinary for a deadly vampire like him. Dwayne realised the baby would need its own room, making a plan with Marko to sort something out whilst the girls were occupied.

Once the sun began to rise it felt good to head to his room with his mate by his side, he felt like the luckiest man alive to be able to sleep next to the woman he adored for eternity. The following night he and Mariam woke well rested, he let Mariam drink from him, she needed to keep her strength up, keep her thirst at bay before he went to hunt with his brothers. Star staying behind with Mariam to help her decorate the cave. Once they'd finished their hunt Dwayne and his brothers went to the old train tracks at Hudson's bridge on the other side of town. They sat on the edge, legs dangling.

"David, have you found out anything else about the baby?" Dwayne asked David,

"Hmm... everything I've read pretty much says the same thing, a half vampire child would kill a human mother, but we solved that issue. A normal pregnancy is around 9 months, whereas a half vampire child grows at twice the normal rate as a human baby. So, potentially, we could say within four and a half months the baby will be ready to be born."

"Well shit" Paul gasped, "not got long till we meet the little guy or girl." He added.

"Yeah not long at all, but we need to be on guard. If Max finds out about what's going on he's going to vamp out" David exclaimed.

"Fuck Max, I forgot about that old bastard" Dwayne hissed, clenching his jaw.

"Let's just concentrate on making sure Mariam and the baby are okay, leave Max alone until the time comes" Marko chimed in.

"Wise words brotha" Paul cheered.

Dwayne and his brothers decided to head back to check on the girls, make sure the cave hadn't turned pink, fluffy or been covered in flowers. On returning to the cave the four brothers blinked in surprise, they hadn't expected it to look good, to like it, they'd thought they'd just have to deal with it, the girls had done a decent job. They'd chosen a gothic theme, which definitely fit their lifestyle, a thick black rug had been placed in the centre of the cave, the sofa and other furniture placed around it strategically. Black blankets with silver edging draped cosily over the sofas and chairs, making them seem less tattered and worn. Silver chalices where dotted around the cave walls to hold the candles, the various oil drums that scattered the cave had been painted over, black with gold block stripes, no longer an eyesore with their charred and rusted exterior, in one corner a bunch of cushions were scattered neatly on a deep red rug, an ebony bookcase standing to its left. In the opposite corner, an emerald green rug lay, cushions were situated with a small ebony wooden toy box next to it.

Dwayne wandered into the bathroom, the girls had made some changes in there too, towel racks lined the wall, four in total, one for each of them het, with the girls sharing with their respective mates. The bathtub now had a black plastic shower curtain decorated with golden glittery stars pulled around it, shelving adorned the tiled wall, holding various body washes, bubble baths, shampoos and conditioners for use in the shower or tub. He walked back out in to the main cave, noticing Marko had found a new refrigerator along with shelving holding various snacks and dried food.

He walked down to his room, discovering Mariam putting sheets on the usually bare mattress along with some pillows and a new thick blanket. On the walls, she'd pinned her posters of various music artists, on the wall next to the bed a huge deep read, orange and yellow tapestry carpet hung. He walked over to his mate, wrapping his arms lovingly round her from behind, kissing her neck, she sighed, leaning into him.

"Looks good baby" He praised,

"Thanks gorgeous, hey did you see the play area we made for the baby? And the book corner to read to him/her" She blurted.

"I did baby, it's a nice idea" He replied stroking her stomach. He kissed her shoulder, moving back towards the door.

"Catch you later princess, me and Marko have something to do" He winked, making his way back down the tunnel.

A few hours later Star and Mariam had completed their mission and were laying down relaxing in the book corner on the big cushions talking animatedly about the baby. David had told Star what he'd told Dwayne asking her to let Mariam know, so she wasn't surprised by any changes or elevated symptoms.

Dwayne walked to the entrance of the tunnel which lead to their rooms, beckoning Mariam to follow him. She followed Dwayne down past their room to a turn in the tunnel, another door hidden in the nook. Dwayne instructed Mariam to close her eyes, opening the door, guiding her into the room.

"You can open your eyes baby" Dwayne whispered. Mariam opened her eyes letting out an astonished gasp, in front of her eyes was a beautiful nursery for the baby. Dwayne and Marko had cleaned up an old room that wasn't being used, turning it into a room for their child. A black velvet curtain was pulled across one half of the room as a room divider, he pulled the curtain back to reveal a white crib with a mobile attached on the other side, dangling lazily from the mobile hung cute little cartoon vampires and werewolves, on the ceiling they had stuck glow in the dark stars in assorted sizes, making it look like a night sky. On the other side of the room Marko had painted a beautiful beach mural, sun high in the sky, the waves looked almost 3D. On the floor was a little square box of sand for the child to play, it would seem like he/she was at the beach without leaving the safety of the cave. A big fluffy violet rug lay precisely against the far wall, the rug littered with all kinds of soft toys and building blocks. Mariam literally jumped into Dwayne's arms, showering him with kisses.

"It's amazing" She gushed happily,

"Only the best for my princess and our child" He shrugged kissing her cheek. "But honestly, I can't take all the credit, Marko did most of the work, I just built the crib and hung the curtain" He laughed.

"So I guess I better go thank the real creative genius then" She winked, wiggling out of his arms.

"As long as you don't go jumping into his arms I'm cool with it" He joked with a beaming smile.

He followed Mariam out into the cave watching as she skipped over to Marko wrapping him in a big bear hug, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. Marko's usually ashen pallor blushed pink, a goofy smile on his face. Dwayne growled indistinctly under his breathe. Marko must have heard him though as when he stepped away from Mariam he held his hands up in the air signalling for peace.

"Dwayne stop being a jealous asshole. He's my big brother, I'm carrying your child for fuck sake" Mariam glared in irritation.

"Sorry" Dwayne stated feeling chastised.

"Looks like the mood swings are in full force" Paul guffawed.

Dwayne laughed as he watched Mariam pick up a cushion, launching it directly toward Paul hitting him straight in the face with a soft thump. They all burst into a chorus of laughter, Paul grinning wildly. Dwayne flopped down on the sofa with Mariam cuddled in next to him, Marko sat himself down next to Mariam reading a comic book. He didn't know why he felt a pang of jealousy whenever his brother got close to his mate, he couldn't figure out why, after all he trusted them both with his life. Must be a vampire thing he reassured himself.


	34. Chapter 34

**_Mariam POV_**

It'd been a week since she'd become half vampire, life seemed to be going smoothly. Dwayne fed her his blood each day to keep up her strength and quiet her cravings, easing the painful itch of thirst. Morning sickness had kicked in again meaning she spent half the morning hugging the toilet feeling sorry for herself. Mariam pulled herself up off the mattress, her hands reaching down automatically to stroke her stomach. She'd taken to greeting the baby each morning and evening, it made her feel more connected with the little person growing inside her. That morning as she ran her hand over her stomach she noticed a considerable difference, her stomach was hard rather than being its usual soft consistency, she felt a small bump beginning to bloom above her belly button. Star did tell her things would happen fast, she wasn't wrong. Dwayne was still sleeping, his face mushed into the pillow, she didn't want to disturb him, putting on some linen shorts and a vest top she padded out to the main part of the cave. She was the first one up it seemed, she ambled over to the refrigerator, taking out a bottle of Orange juice, grabbing a dried fruit and nut mix from the shelf before going to sit in the book corner, it had become her favourite place in the cave aside from the babies' room, they'd even started go add books to the book shelf in preparation.

She'd just got settled when she heard quiet footsteps approaching from down the tunnel, she'd asked the guys not to walk so freakishly silent as she kept having mini heart attacks every time they magically appeared without warning. A few seconds later Marko appeared, grinning from the tunnel;

"Evening little sis, evening little dude" Marko chirped, he'd started to greet the baby each day just like she did, it was really sweet.

"Evening Marko" She smiled in reply as he plonked himself down next to her with a music magazine. She'd learnt from her time living with the boys that Marko loved to read and be creative, she shared his interests, always enjoying his company, she'd found herself to be closer to him than the other two brothers, Paul made her laugh and David was always full of knowledge and wisdom, but she felt most at ease with Marko. Mariam sipped at her juice, nibbling at the dried mix enjoying the comfortable silence that fell between them. A sudden flutter in her stomach startled her triggering her to drop the dried mix onto the rug, reaching her hands down to hold her stomach.

"What happened are you okay? Is it the baby?" Marko asked worriedly instinctively placing his hand on her stomach, an anxious frown on his face. Another flutter raced across her stomach, feeling the alien movement beneath her hand. Marko looked up at her in awe, he'd felt it too,

"Your active today baby" She beamed, rubbing her budding bump, sending another flutter across her stomach.

"Oh man I think little dude can hear you" Marko said excitedly.

"Maybe you're right." She mused,

"Say something else" Marko urged.

"Umm... hey baby if you're a girl move once, if you're a boy move twice" She instructed light-heartedly, wondering if the baby could actually understand what she said, her eyes widening in amazement when two quick movements made her gasp. Marko whooped celebratory beside her;

"Little dudes a dude man!" Marko fist pumped the air, making Mariam laugh. She couldn't wait to show Dwayne how intelligent their little man was, she leant back against the cold stone wall and smiled, they were going to have a son.

Dwayne woke up as Mariam was in the midst of her evening toilet hugging session, walking over to sit beside her on the bathroom floor, rubbing slow comforting circles on her back,

"You should have woken me princess" he told her,

"You looked too cute with your face all mushed in the pillow, I didn't want to wake you" She smiled pulling herself up from the floor, padding over to the sink to swill out her mouth. "Anyway I have something to show you" She teased.

"Oh yeah? What's that then" He whispered pulling her closer, kissing her jaw,

"Dwayne" she slapped his arm playfully, "Stop thinking with your dick" she laughed as he pouted childishly. Mariam backed up, capturing his hands and placing them lightly on her stomach,

"Hey baby, daddy's here too" she spoke to her stomach, Dwayne jumped back as he felt the fluttering she'd experienced earlier.

"Is that the baby moving? Can it hear you?" Dwayne gasped in wonderment,

"Yeah, I think so, every time I speak to it, my stomach flutters. But there's something else I want to show you." She replied, placing his hand back on her stomach, repeating the question she'd asked earlier with Marko.

"Hey baby, if you're a girl move once, if you're a boy move twice" Dwayne grinned widely as he felt the two quick movements she and Marko felt earlier.

"I'm having a son." He cheered, sweeping her into his arms, spinning her around, kissing her simultaneously. Dwayne ran out to the main cave, announcing to everyone the news that they were having a baby boy, the boys and Star erupted into whoops and hollers congratulating them both. They had just settled down from their impromptu celebration when a cold gust of wind blew through the cave. Paul and Marko's eyes grew wide as Dwayne and David both swiftly moved closer to their mates in a protective manner.

"What's wrong?" she whispered fearfully to Dwayne.

"Max is here, he doesn't know about you and Star or the baby" Dwayne hurriedly whispered back.

"Whose Max?" she asked, her voice hushed,

"He's the one who turned all of us, he's the head vampire Santa Carla" Dwayne explained, "but he's an asshole, he can't be trusted, trust me" he added, pulling her closer to him. Mariam wrapped her arms around herself protectively, Dwayne placed his arm around her, kissing her hair trying to ease her fear. She saw David pull Star to sit slightly behind him, putting himself as a barrier between her and Max. Silence filled the cave in anticipation of Max's arrival, Paul lit up a joint, his attitude nonchalant, obviously he wasn't going to let Max ruin his night. Marko glanced uneasily in Mariam's direction, she raised her brow in question only for Marko to continue his look out toward the entrance. Max took his time making his entrance, probably enjoying making them sweat a little. He waltzed in like he owned the place, raising his eyebrows at the obvious changes they'd made since his last visit. Mariam looked him up and down meticulously, studying him, he was a tall intimidatingly so, well-built, she'd say most likely in his mid-40s when he'd turned. He had neatly combed greying hair, wore glasses which made his face seem older and wiser than his years.

"Well, I see there's been a few changes around here since I last saw you boys" Max stated, glancing suspiciously at Mariam and Star as well as holding out his arms, gesticulating to the caves decor.

"Just a bit of a clean up. Ya know making a place a home and that" Paul quipped, Max giving him a clipped smile, obviously not in the mood for Paul's jokes.

"I can see that Paul" He retorted dismissively, "David my boy, good to see you" He said turning his attention to David.

"And you Max, long time no see" He replied with a half-smile.

"I see we have some new additions to the family no one bothered to tell me about" Max accused, obviously referring to her and Star.

"Yes, about that Max. Everything happened so fast, we didn't have time to speak with you, me and Dwayne we found our mates, they accepted to turn so we turned them. We didn't want to waste time, risking our secret getting out" David explained.

"That's all well and good but that wasn't your decision to make now was it David my dear boy?" Max scolded.

"I'm sorry I just did what I thought was best" David replied trying to keep his tone calm.

"Very well, so are you going to introduce me to my new family members? I've always wanted daughter's; you boys are hard work" Max joked, an edge of hostility in his tone.

"Of course, this is my mate Star, and that is Mariam, Dwayne's mate" David stated gesturing to each of them in turn.

"Well it's nice to meet you girls, I hope my boys have been treating you well" Both Mariam and Star nodded in agreement, for a moment Mariam let her guard slip her arms falling to her sides, forgetting she was already showing her pregnancy. "Ah it seems Dwayne here has been treating you very well my dear" Max exclaimed to Mariam, his gaze penetrating her stomach, a sudden pain slicing through her, she clutched her stomach, the baby starting to flutter around recklessly. Dwayne watched the exchange unable to contain the growl which had built in his throat, already beginning to transition into his vampire form. However, David managed to grab him before he lunged at Max.

"Tut tut Dwayne. You need to learn to control that temper of yours. I was simply checking that the baby was yours" He shrugged, "after all these things are very rare" Dwayne growled lunging forward desperately in an attempt to escape David's resilient grasp, Mariam frowned from Max's accusation, the child might not have been Dwayne's, what a prick.

"Anyway I just came to see how you boys were doing. Nice to meet you girls and I especially can't wait to meet the little miracle. Goodbye children." Max declared and with a flourishing cold gust of wind he was gone.

Mariam hugged herself, feeling violated by Max's penetrating eyes, she reached down, rubbing circles round her bump, "Sshhh it's okay son, he's gone now." She soothed to the baby, feeling him start to calm. Dwayne gave up his attack stance, going back to sit with her.

"Dwayne, bro you need to learn to control your temper" Marko chided.

"Who died and put you in charge asshole" Dwayne hissed back angrily, he was in no mood for a lecture.

"He's right" David interrupted, "Dwayne you could have made the situation a whole lot worse. What if you got hurt? What if Max took revenge on Mariam and your child? You know his nature, you know he loves to push our buttons, you have to control yourself, I know it's hard, you want to protect your mate but sometimes you have to get over it when your pride takes a hit." He finished.

"Oh for fuck sake, now I'm the bad guy? That asshole needs to learn to watch his mouth." Dwayne snarled.

Mariam felt herself start to become angry, a cocktail of fear, hormones and frustration coursing through her, David and Marko were right, Dwayne was being a child. "Have you heard yourself? You should take your brother's advice, stop thinking everyone is against you. You not only put yourself in danger but your brothers and Star, do I even need to mention me and your unborn son? Sometimes you can be such a childish asshole. I can't even look at you right now." She exclaimed, storming off, taking refuge in her son's room. She hoped Dwayne would come after her, the they'd make up, she hated fighting. However, after a considerable amount of time had passed she knew it wasn't going to happen. She sat down wearily against the wall with the beach mural, imagine she was sitting on the beach under the warming rays of the sun, watching her son make sandcastles, Dwayne swimming in the ocean in the distance. She sighed letting her head lean back against the cool stone wall, enjoying the flutters of the baby as he moved around her stomach. She was already a month and a half into her pregnancy, if David's predictions were true then in three months her son would be here. She was spaced out thinking of baby names that would suit a baby vamp when the door of the room slowly crept opened. She knew it wasn't Dwayne, she would recognise his scent of frankincense and lilacs. Nonetheless, the scent that invaded her senses was becoming more familiar to her over the weeks, the scent was a heady mix of sandalwood and vanilla, she smiled as Marko poked his head round the door.

"Thought I smelt you in here" He chuckled, entering the room, strolling over to sit down beside her. "How you feeling? Still pissed?" Marko asked her curiously, "Not really" She replied with a sigh, "I mean I'm okay, I'm just disappointed, I hate fighting, especially with Dwayne but sometimes he can be so childish. He doesn't think about how his actions affect others, he just thinks about himself. I love him deeply but sometimes I wish he'd grow up" she huffed in exasperation.

Marko looked thoughtful for a moment then gave a small smile, "Unfortunately lil sis, we are the Lost Boys, lost by name, lost by nature, we never grow up. We're stuck as childish assholes for the rest of eternity." He laughed, nudging her shoulder playfully. "I get that, but you're not childish all the time Marko, when it's time to be serious you keep control. Sometimes I feel in a dangerous situation you'd be able to protect me more" She stated, giving him a sad smile, she didn't want to speak badly of Dwayne or make comparisons, but she felt she needed to get things off her chest, it was probably all the hormones running around her body. As though picking up on her sadness the baby started to move around, causing the fluttering in her stomach to kick in. "It's okay baby, everything is okay," she soothed, almost forgetting Marko was sitting next to her.

"In reply to what you just said, I'm serious when I know it matters, when someone I love is in danger I keep my cool, you're my favourite little sister, don't tell Star I said that by the way" He smirked. "I wish Dwayne would realise that he needs to keep control too, I mean I'm not your mate, but I would still protect you with my life. Dwayne's need to protect you should be much stronger"

Mariam shrugged, "maybe he doesn't love me as much as I think" she told him, looking down at her hands.

Marko turned to face her, stroking her cheek, "Don't say that Mariam, he loves you and the baby more than anything, trust me, I can read his mind. He's just not got control of his anger yet, he's used to just vamping out and getting his own way. Besides you've got no shortage of love around you, we've all got your back, some more than others" Marko professed cryptically. Mariam frowned but felt herself beginning to relax with Marko's words, wrapping him in a quick hug, "Thanks big brother," "Don't sweat it sweets." Marko replied hugging her back. "Oh, by the way, where did Dwayne go?" She asked as he was getting up to, "He went out." Marko answered, "Oh." She replied, her smile dissolving, Marko looked at her concerned, "You okay?" he asked from his position by the door, "Mmhmm, I guess, I'm fine Marko, thanks" she shot him a quick smile, although he wasn't convinced he exited the room, giving her space.


	35. Chapter 35

**_Dwayne POV_**

Dwayne had to get out of the cave, he didn't want to leave his mate when she was upset but her anger hit him hard. She'd never seriously lost her cool with him, but she'd really ripped into him in front of everyone. He left before anyone had the chance to even look at him further, he felt ashamed of himself, knew everyone was right, he had to keep control in situations where his family were in danger. But it was hard to keep his emotions in check, he guessed maybe it was his warrior past that influenced his actions. When faced with an enemy, a warrior never felt fear, they just attacked until the enemy was either killed or fled. He realised he couldn't act that way anymore, a vampire enemy was different to a human enemy, it was much easier for a vampire to trick you, catch you off guard and rip your heart out.

Dwayne grabbed a quick bite, taking advantage of a lone Surfer Nazi who'd fallen asleep on the beach, once finished he decided he'd better get back to the cave, grovel on his hands and knees for his mate's forgiveness if that's what it would take. It was time for him to grow up, he was going to be a father very soon, he had to set a good example for his son. Arriving back at the cave everything was quiet, his brother's and Star must have gone out for the night, he hoped Mariam hadn't gone with them. Dwayne checked the baby's room first, she liked to go there often but to his dismay she wasn't there, he circled back round to the door of their room, quietly pushing it open. He smiled adoringly when he found her laying on the mattress, stroking her bump, talking to the baby. Noticing his presence Mariam fell silent, a look of hurt crossing her features.

"You decided to come back then" she stated, a hint of annoyance in her voice. He shrugged off his jacket along with his boots, lowing himself to lay beside her, he pulled her into his arms, relieved when she didn't push him away. "I'm so sorry princess" He apologised earnestly, "I fucked up, you were right, I need to grow up and I will, starting from now. Our son needs a good role model, I want that to be me. Please say you forgive me." He professed kissing her forehead. She stroked his cheek, cupping his jaw in her hand, "Of course I forgive you gorgeous, I'm happy you understood what I was saying, even if I didn't say it in the nicest way, which I'm sorry for by the way" She told him, "No princess you don't need to apologise, you had every right to say what you did." He reassured her kissing her gently on the lips.

"So, is this the part where we have hot make-up sex?" Mariam asked him, raising her eyebrow suggestively. "Now who's the horny asshole." He replied with a chuckle, affectionately kissing her neck. "You're obviously a bad influence." She laughed, "Too right baby" He winked, rolling himself on top of her.

Dwayne kissed her passionately, franticly pushing his tongue against hers, running his hands over her body as he explored curves, he gently pushed his hips against hers in a bid to close the space between them, kissing down her neck and chest, caressing her breasts with heavy hands. As she begun to moan and writhe below him, the movements of his hips became harder, faster as his desire for her grew stronger. He was about to bite into neck, driving her wild when he felt a fluttering, bumping sensation against his stomach, he paused, wondering if he'd just imagined the feelings. The sensation hit him again, ensuring him it wasn't just in his mind, Mariam stopped and laughed, "Seems little man doesn't like being disturbed."

Dwayne laughed when he realised his son was more or less telling him to get off, "cock blocked by my own son, not cool man" He laughed, rolling off to lay at the side of her. "Little man doesn't like to be squashed but it doesn't mean sex is off limits does it?" She purred, "Besides it would be a shame to waste that hard on of yours" She stated stroking his chest seductively. "I like your way of thinking baby" He whispered, biting his lower lip in anticipation as she knelt over him, slowly unzipping his jeans, tugging them off and placing them to the side.

Mariam wrapped her hand around his hard length, slowly moving up and down his shaft, Dwayne groaned collapsing back onto the mattress, his head resting on the pillows. She licked the tip of his length teasingly, sending small shivers up his spine, she took him in her mouth, his eyes rolling back as he groaned with pleasure. She swirled her tongue around his length, gently sucking, bobbing her head up and down his length, the head of his length hitting the back of her throat. When she removed him from her mouth he almost complained, that was until she straddled him, provocatively positioning him at the entrance of her warm, wet sex. She lowered herself slightly, allowing the tip to enter her, he growled as she smirked mischievously. "What's wrong Dwayne, don't you have any patience?" She tormented. "When it comes to making love to you, patience doesn't exist." He stated breathily. "You're just a cheese ball." She laughed, taking his hands in hers. She lowered herself down on his length, taking him completely, she moaned as his length filled her, she felt fit to burst. Mariam rocked herself slowly back and forth, allowing Dwayne to pull her, guiding her with his arms, helping to build up rhythm pleasurable for both of them. He groaned as she rocked harder, placing her hands on his hips to keep her balance. "You're so sexy" he panted, biting at his lip, she gave him a cheeky smile, slowly raising herself up so only the tip was inside her, Dwayne looked like he was more than ready to flip her onto her back and take over. She pushed herself back down, giggling as he growled, grabbing at her ass. She bounced hard and fast on his length, enjoying the bursts of pleasure each time his length hit her g-spot. She felt herself about to reach orgasm, feeling she was close, Dwayne thrust his hips hard up inside her, sending her over the edge, she came hard, waves of pleasure radiating through her body making the walls of her sex clamp down around his length, her thighs tensing and quaking against his, he moaned as he burst inside her, coming hard, squeezing her ass roughly.

Mariam clambered off him, laying herself next to him, resting her head on his shoulder, "I love you Dwayne" She exclaimed kissing his neck tenderly. "I love you too beautiful, forever and always." He replied placing a loving kiss on her lips, resting his hand on her bump. "Little man's gunna be here soon, you have any idea's what you wanna call him?" Dwayne asked curiously. "I've been trying to think of something that's gunna suit a little vamp, but I have no idea." She smiled with a shrug. Dwayne laughed, rubbing circles round her thriving bump, smiling as he felt his son following his movements. "Hmm... what shall we call you little man?" he directed to his wriggling son. "What about Draven?" Dwayne asked her, "Draven? Does it have a meaning?" she asked in return. "It means hunter." Dwayne nodded. "Maybe, do you know any others?" She asked curiously. "Umm… let me think..." Dwayne gazed at the ceiling lost in thought, "What about Devante." Dwayne finally answered. "Devante, does Devante have a mean?" Mariam queried. "It means the one who fights for the wronged ones" He answered. Mariam smiled, nodding enthusiastically, "I think Devante is perfect."

As if he agreed, the baby kicked gently against his hand which still resided on his mate's bump. "Seems like little man thinks so too." They both beamed, stroking Mariam's stomach in unison,

"Can't wait to meet you Devante" Mariam whispered.


	36. Chapter 36

**_Three months later_**

 ** _Mariam's POV_**

Mariam pattered out into the main area of the cave, she was thirsty, plus her back had been plaguing her all night, which meant she was cranky and emotional due to a miserable mix of lack of sleep and discomfort. As she walked over to the refrigerator she heard movement behind her, turning around, she saw Paul was just heading out of the bathroom, smelling the masculine scent of his soap.

"Alright lil sista… looking lovely this evening" He grinned impishly, he peered down at her stomach, his eyes growing wide, "Man is it possible you got bigger over night? You look like your gunna pop gurl" He cackled. Mariam shot him a death stare, he quickly stopped laughing, a smirk still pulling at his lips, "Kiddin' sis, big is beautiful, pretty sure Dwayne is all about dat bass" He giggled as she threw a packet of chips at him, Paul caught the offending weapon before it hit his face, "Gee thanks sis, I was kinda hungry" he stated still laughing. "Paul, I swear…" Mariam tried to scold him but ended up smirking, she just couldn't stay mad at Paul.

Marko swanned into the main cave, wiping at the sleep still fresh in his eyes, noticing Paul, Mariam giving him a death stare, "Paul are you pissing our little sister off again." He asked smiling. "Dude it ain't my fault she's a crank this morning, I was just complementing her full figure." He sniggered. Mariam growled in warning. "Paul stop being an asshole before she kills you." Marko intervened.

Paul still laughing went and threw himself down on the sofa, munching the bag of chips she'd aimed at him. Mariam picked up a drink, taking a seat in the book corner. She grimaced as she lowered herself down the ache in her back throbbed. Marko noticed her discomfort, "You okay Mariam? You need me to get Dwayne?" he asked concerned. Dwayne chose that moment to enter the cave from the tunnel, wearing only some board shorts, Mariam forgot the pain as soon as she set eyes on his muscular body.

"Get me for what?" Dwayne asked, David and Star following out behind him. "Mariam's in pain." Marko explained. Dwayne rushed to her side, "Where do you have pain?" He panicked. "It's fine Dwayne, I just have backache that's all, it's kept me up all night." She answered with a pout.

"I can help with that." Star offered. "How?" Dwayne asked her. "I know massage, I could massage your back, it could help ease the pain." Star suggested. "Thanks Star but I really doubt little man would enjoy being squashed if I leant on my stomach. Besides I'm sure it will pass." She replied. Star shrugged and told her if she changed her mind she'd be happy to help.

"I can't believe there's gunna be a baby in here soon." Paul chirped from the sofa, "I wonder if vampire babies scream all day and night, if that happens I'm moving out." He stated crunching his chips loudly. Mariam laughed, trust Paul to say something like that but she knew he was just as excited as everyone else to meet his nephew. Mariam rubbed her stomach absentmindedly, she knew her little dude would arrive anytime now, she was both scared and excited at the same time. "Me and Star are going to get some supplies, the baby is going to be born here, we can't take you to the hospital it's too much of a risk. We'll go and pick up what we might need, and Dwayne, Marko, Paul, I suggest you go out and hunt. There's gunna be a lot of blood, we don't need anyone vamping out at an already dangerous time." David lectured, his voice stern, his features stoic.

The boys nodded, Dwayne jogged off to put on a t-shirt, Mariam felt her thirst begin to prickle her throat. "David what about me? Is it safe for me to give birth as a half vampire?" She asked worried. "You should be fine, your body is stronger now than you were as a human, once the baby is here, you'll make your first kill, you'll be like us" David explained, Mariam nodded then a thought occurred, what about her son? "Hey David, this might be a stupid question but what about the baby? He'll be half vampire; won't it be hard to stop his thirst?" David looked thoughtful giving a passive shrug, "I didn't think about that, Dwayne" He called his brother, Dwayne nodded, gesturing for David to continue as he pulled his shirt over his head. "Dwayne, I need you to find out about half vampire babies and their… how should I say it… their diet?" David ordered, Dwayne understood, nodding his head, assuring David he would research as soon as he'd finished his hunt.

Dwayne kissed Mariam's forehead promising he would be back as soon as he could, Paul, Marko, David and Star filing out behind him, leaving her to her own devices. She busied herself putting new sheets and blankets in the baby's crib, tidying around, making sure everything was in its place.

She wandered back out into the cave, walking over to the stereo sitting on the shelf, she switched it on, searching through the radio stations for something to listen to, to fill the silence. After a few minutes of searching she found a cheesy song playing she loved, she figured it was safe, no one was around to laugh at her. She bopped around singing along to 'Huey Lewis' – Power of Love'. _"It don't take money, it don't take fame, don't need a credit card to ride this train"_ she belted out, laughing as she felt the baby kicking against her stomach, she didn't know whether he was joining in with her dance or whether he was telling her she was an embarrassing mother. Either way she didn't care she was having fun. Mariam was so lost in the song, dancing around she didn't notice Marko enter the cave, he must have come back early to check on her. He took in her dancing and singing to one of the cheesiest songs ever, doubling over with laughter. Mariam froze spinning around, "You never saw this, it never happened." Mariam warned him playfully. "Secrets safe with me." He grinned, "You look like you're having fun"

She grinned back at him, holding out her hand toward him, "It is fun, join me? Pleeaase?" she begged giving him her best puppy dog eyes. He sighed, smiling as he took her hand, he found himself spinning around with her singing along in no time,

" _They say that all in love is fair, yeah but you don't care."_ Marko sang at her.

" _But you'll know what to do, when it gets hold of you."_ She sang back.

" _And with a little help from above, you feel the pooowerrr of looove."_ They sang in unison, giggling.

Once the song had finished they collapsed in a giggling heap on the sofa, "I can't believe I just did that." Marko stated, "The guys would never let me live it down if they found out" he smirked. "Ah you loved it, you totally knew all the lyrics you secret cheeser, besides it's our dirty little secret" She replied catching her breath, causing him to laugh again.

"I'm thirsty" She sighed, leaning her head against the back of the sofa. "Sit tight, I'll grab you a drink." He offered, jumping up, she shook her head, grabbing his hand, pulling him back to sit down, "No not that kind of thirsty." She winced, the look on his face telling her he understood what she meant. "I can give Dwayne a call," he offered, "No I don't want to disturb him, he's trying to find out about the baby, it's important." She replied. "I can deal." She continued rubbing her throat, the burning pain was increasing.

"You're in pain." Marko stated as a matter of fact, "Here, you can drink my blood. It won't taste as good as Dwayne's, but it will ease your thirst until Dwayne comes back. I don't want you to suffer." Marko told her, offering his wrist. Mariam was touched by his wish to care for her, she felt a strong bond between them, he always made her feel safe and happy, like a protective big brother. She glanced at his wrist then at his face, he gave her a nod of approval, she placed his wrist to her mouth, feeling her fangs to grow in, before she could rethink what she was about to do she bit into his wrist. Marko let out a faint groan as she drank hungrily, his blood tasted like a mixture of vanilla paired with something earthy, it was quite a pleasant taste. As she lapped at his blood she felt a strange sensation in her chest, working its way down to her stomach, she felt her son flutter in her stomach, her head spinning slightly. Not wanting to be too greedy she prised her mouth away, placing Marko's arm gently on his lap. His eyes looked glazed as he slumped back against the sofa, almost as if he was high. "Marko." She nudged him, he shook out of his trance, looking down at her with glossy eyes, "You okay? Sorry did I take too much?" She apologised. "No no, don't be silly, I'm fine don't worry, feel better?" He asked. "Much better." She smiled. Marko pulled out a motorcycle magazine from beneath the sofa cushion, flipping it open to a spread about a new model of Harley Davidson, she stole a glance up at him, the sensation she felt as she'd drank from him repeating in her chest, she frowned unable to figure out what was causing it.

Guns & Rose – Sweet Child of Mine started up on the radio, "I love this song" Mariam stated fondly, "Me too" Marko grinned, his focus still on the magazine spread. Mariam began to tap her hand against her thigh, she was starting to get the throbbing pain in her back again, she tried to focus on the music, attempting to take her mind off the ache. Marko picked up on her discomfort, he smiled uneasily, like he wanted to say something but didn't know how. Mariam flinched slightly as she felt Marko place his hand in hers, as their hands touched a wave of calm washed over her, it felt weird and a little wrong to hold Marko's hand without reason, but it also felt natural, plus she had to admit the calm that took over her removed her mind from the pain completely.

Marko slipped his hand from hers as they heard Paul, David and Star return with arms full of supplies, Dwayne followed shortly behind, smiling like he'd heard some good news. Dwayne crossed over to where she sat, kissing her lightly on the forehead, Marko moved over, making space for him to sit, glancing nervously in her direction, Mariam smiled, an assurance he had nothing to be nervous about.

"Guys I found some research about vampire babies and I think that it's good news." Dwayne told the group.

"Oh yeah? What did you find out?" David asked curiously.

"Well the stuff I found basically said that they can live on either human food or blood. When the baby is old enough you can give them raw meat which is full of blood, reducing the risk of them craving humans blood, or do like I do with Mariam, give the baby my blood, or Mariam's when she completes the transition. Then when they are a certain age, whatever the guardian decides they can be turned full vampire in the same way we turn. The research also mentioned that a vampire child's abilities are stronger than a human that's been turned and they grow at a rapid rate. They can reach teenage years in around 5 years." He finished, sighing and flopping back against the sofa, "I'd say it's pretty positive then." Mariam stated. "We don't really have to worry about a tiny vampire running riot trying to bite people's legs." She laughed.

"It's all good man" Paul stated, sprawling out on the fountains ledge. "Have you guys figured a name for lil dude?" He asked them inquisitively, "Yeah, we decided on Devante." Dwayne answered. "Rad name man." Paul praised, clearly impressed.

The night was still young, but no one was really that bothered about leaving the cave. They'd done what they had to do and most of them had been to hunt aside from Star and David, however, it looked like they were getting ready head out too. "Me and Star are going to hunt. If you need me just call." David told them on his way out of the cave. Mariam began to feel uncomfortable, her back began to ache again. She stood from the sofa, padding around the cave trying to ease the dull ache in her back. "You okay baby?" Dwayne asked from his position on the sofa, he'd gotten comfortable reading the motorcycle magazine Marko had read earlier, "Yeah just back ache again." She replied, brushing off his concern.

She returned to her walk around the cave, bending every so often, stretching her back muscles. She was straightening up from another stretch when a sharp pain shot through her stomach, it felt as though a hot knife was slicing through her, she screamed in agony. Dwayne, Paul and Marko flew across the cave to her. "what's wrong?" Dwayne asked trying not to panic even though his voice wavered. "I just got a really severe pain, I don't..." before she could finish what she was about to say, another pain ripped through her, her legs felt like jelly. Paul and Dwayne caught her arms, holding her up, Mariam felt a gush between her legs as her waters broke splashing abruptly at her feet. "Aww man I loved these boots." Paul complained, making Mariam laugh. "I think the baby is coming." Marko announced. "We should get her laid down somewhere." He suggested.

Marko ran over to the bags that Star and David had brought back, pulling out a new sheet and some towels. He quickly threw the sheet out on the floor, placing the towels nearby, he grabbed some cushions leaning them haphazardly against the wall.

"Shit dude anyone would think you were the dad not Dwayne." He teased. Dwayne called Paul an asshole, carrying Mariam over to where Marko had prepared the sheet. The pains were building, seeming to repeat every few minutes, between her legs was burning and she felt like a heavy weight was pushing down on her stomach. She cried out in pain as Dwayne placed her down propping her back against the cushions, gripping her hand, dropping to kneel by her side.

"Paul go get a bowl of warm water, a big bowl and a baby blanket." Marko ordered taking charge. He knelt by Mariam's feet, sending a message to David telling him to hurry back, Mariam was going to have the baby. Mariam cried out as another set of pains gripped her, "Dwayne you need to take off her shorts and underwear." Marko told him. "What?! Dude I don't want you all seeing my mates' area, dude c'mon." Dwayne whined petulantly. "Dwayne seriously now isn't the time for jealousy, we can cover her with a blanket, but she needs to be undressed because your baby is about to make an appearance." Marko exclaimed impatiently, Dwayne nodded, moving to gently take off her shorts and underwear, quickly replacing them with a blanket to cover her modestly, giving her some semblance of privacy. Paul returned carrying a huge round bowl full of warm water and a blue baby blanket. David and Star rushed down the entrance to the cave moments later.

"Star thank god you're here. I need to push but I don't want any of the boys looking down there, it hurts so much Star." Mariam panted.

"It's okay I'm here now. We'll do this together." Star soothed. She told Mariam to bend and spread her legs as wide as she could, "Guys could you like, come sit by my head please?" Mariam asked, the boys all moving to sit against the wall, not wanting to witness what was going on between her legs. Marko held one hand whilst Dwayne held the other, neither complaining about how hard she was squeezing.

"Okay Mariam, do you feel like you need to push?" Star asked. Mariam nodded, sweat pouring down her face. "Okay after three you can push, 1...2...3" Mariam pushed with all her strength, screaming as she felt as if her insides were being torn in two. "Very good, now let's go again." Star encouraged. On the count of three she pushed again, feeling the heavy weight from before shifting down, Dwayne kissed her forehead, whispering encouragement in her ear, expressing how proud he was. Paul and David looked shell shocked, Marko looked awe struck.

" I can see the head!" Star shouted, Dwayne sat bolt upright trying to get a glimpse at what was happening. "Okay Dwayne, Marko I need you both to hold Mariam's knees to her chest. It will help her push" Star instructed. Dwayne and Marko pulled up each knee, holding them firmly in place whilst Mariam pushed forcefully. She felt a ripping sensation, heard Star shout that the head was out, she kept pushing even though she was exhausted, until finally she felt a release of pressure, two seconds later a piercing cry filled the cave, echoing off the cavernous stone walls.

Mariam couldn't control her emotions, crying with happiness, Dwayne quickly lunging to take a look at his son. "Eww dude he looks like a lil alien." Paul laughed. "Congrats on your lil ball of goop." He teased playfully, his voice thick with amazement. Star gently cleaned her son, once clean David wrapped him in the soft blue blanket, smiling as he gently placed the baby in Dwayne's arms. Dwayne's eyes became so full of love as gazed down at his son it made Mariam's heart swell. Dwayne crawled back over to her on his knees, returning to sit next to her, cradling their son in his arms. "You wanna hold him princess?" Dwayne asked her, Mariam nodded holding her arms out ready to take him. He was so soft and warm in her arms, she leant forward to kiss his little forehead, breathing in his scent. He smelt like jasmine and honey. "Hi Devante, we've all been dying to meet you." She whispered, as he yawned opening his eyes lazily. He was so beautiful, with his soft caramel skin, big green eyes and a surprising amount of thick wild black hair.

Her and Dwayne spent the rest of the night cooing over their new son. Everyone had a turn holding him, even Paul fell in love with the little guy rocking him gently in his arms. The time came the sun was due to rise, Mariam wearily made her way to Devante's room followed by Dwayne, placing Devante gently in his crib, stroking his nose until he fell into a deep sleep. She quickly took a shower, Dwayne helped to wash her body, as she was completely exhausted from the whole experience, he wrapped her up in a big fluffy towel, carrying her to their room, placing her gently on the mattress. He covered her with the blankets, laying down beside her. He kissed her neck lovingly, leaning to whisper in her ear "You make me so happy Mariam, I promise I will look after you and Devante, I will protect you both with my life." Mariam smiled up at him, her eyes fluttering closed "I love you." She whispered in reply. "I adore you" he breathed as they swiftly succumbed to sleep.


	37. Chapter 37

**_Dwayne's POV_**

Dwayne woke up to find the bed empty beside him. He pulled on some jeans and a vest top, making his way down to Devante's room. He found Mariam walking back and forth across the room rocking their son as he fussed in her arms. "Shall I bring his bottle?" Dwayne asked. "Yeah I'll give it a try." She answered groggily. He made up a bottle from the milk David had brought back the previous night, taking it back to his mate. "Here let me try, you look tired baby" Dwayne offered tenderly, taking Devante in his arms, Devante began to cry, Dwayne gently bounced him in his arms, placing the bottle to his son's lips, smiling as he watched his son suckle ravenously on the bottle. "Little dudes just hungry." He smiled. "So is his mother" Mariam sighed. Dwayne ordered her to go and get something to eat, assuring her he'd take care of Devante.

He walked out into the cave holding a now pacified Devante in his arms where he found Mariam sat on the sofa, head propped in her hands, Marko jogging down into the cave carrying a few bags of take out, placing them in front her, she smiled up at his brother thanking him, neither had noticed his presence in the room. He observed in silence, watching as Marko opened up the take-out boxes for Mariam, placing them gently in her lap, urging her to eat as he placed a fork in her hand. She took a few weary bites, Dwayne felt jealously pierce his soul as he observed Marko grab the fork and actually feed her, she laughed as she ate a few more bites, taking the fork back, stating she'd feed herself, Marko grinned as he sat next to her, grabbing a box for himself. Dwayne shook off the jealously that raged inside him, why was he getting so worked up? His brother was just looking after his little sister, he had nothing to be jealous about, right?

He walked over to his brother and mate, Marko noticed him first and smiled, "Hey bro, hey little dude," He exclaimed jumping up, walking over to take a look at Devante. "He's so cute man." Marko cooed. "Takes after his mother." Dwayne smiled, "Yeah true." Marko agreed not noticing the frown cross Dwayne's face. He needed to get a grip, his jealousy was getting out of control. Dwayne walked over to his mate and sat down, Mariam grinned as she breathed in the scent of him and their son, her eyes lighting up with adoration. "Thanks for getting Mariam something proper to eat." Dwayne thanked Marko, Marko shrugged "happy to help bro" he replied.

Once Mariam finished her meal he carefully placed his son in her arms, affectionately kissing her forehead, "I'm going to hunt beautiful." He told her. "Sure, I'll be fine here, go have fun, find Paul, maybe Star and David are around, take a break, you've been stuck here with me all the time." She suggested happily. "Only if you're sure princess." He replied. "I'm sure, go have fun." She nodded. He pulled himself up, giving her and his son a quick kiss before making his way out, "Hey you coming bro?" He called to Marko, "Nah I'm good, I caught a quick bite while I was out getting food for mizz" he replied. "Oh okay, catch you later." Dwayne stated, taking his leave, the jealousy he had felt earlier returned, he tried to push it back down, he didn't know what the hell was wrong with him, he needed to talk to David or Paul even, Paul was closest to Marko, if there was anything weird going on, he'd know.


	38. Chapter 38

**_Mariam POV_**

"How come you didn't wanna go out?" Mariam asked Marko as he sat next to her. "Truth is, I wanted to get a little time with the little dude, and my favourite little sister" He grinned, Mariam returned his smile, "You wanna hold him?" she asked, Marko nodded enthusiastically, holding out his arms, Mariam placed her son in the arms of his uncle, smiling as Marko's face lit up and Devante snuggled into his chest. "Think he likes you." Mariam declared. Marko chuckled, "What's not to like." Mariam nudged his shoulder, taking the opportunity to go take a shower whilst Devante was occupied and happy. Mariam finished up in the shower, walking out into the cave, Marko hadn't moved from the sofa, he didn't see her exit the bathroom, she stood grinning as she watched him singing softly to Devante.

' _Now and then when I see her face, she takes me away to that special place, and if I stared too long I'd probably break down and cry, sweet child o' mine, sweet love of mine'_ Marko crooned.

"Teaching him the classics at an early age huh?" Mariam alleged, walking over to join Marko on the sofa. Marko jumped in surprise, he was lost in his own world staring at his nephew. He looked up with a smile, "I'm gunna make sure he knows all the classics don't worry." He replied to her statement. "You really love him, don't you? I can see it in your face." Mariam observed stroking her son's soft cheeks. "Of course, who wouldn't love the little dude, he's a little miracle. He's not the only one I love" He gushed, his face falling when he realised his impromptu confession, "He's a miracle for sure." Mariam agreed, taking Devante in her arms, "So who do you love?" she enquired with a smirk, "Spill the beans Marko." Marko looked away, awkwardly fidgeting in his seat, "Ah doesn't matter, I don't have a chance with her anyway" he confessed. "C'mon Marko, any girl would be lucky to have you, you're the best" she assured him. Marko shrugged avoiding eye contact, "Thanks but, she loves someone else… it's never gonna happen" he replied. "Aww, sorry Marko, that sucks" she smiled sadly" Mariam soothed, pulling him into a brief side hug.

"You have a nice singing voice." She teased, he blushed, shaking his head, "Natural talent for many things." He replied giving a cheeky grin. "I'm sure." She replied. Mariam felt comfortably at peace sitting next to her favourite brother, her sweet little bundle of joy in her arms, she sighed, leaning her head against Marko's shoulder, suddenly feeling sleepy, she breathed in his scent of sandalwood and vanilla, feeling a warmth in her heart. Marko shifted in his seat, she raised her head, looking embarrassed, "I'm sorry Marko, I got too comfortable, I'm feeling a little sleepy." She explained. "It's okay." He reassured her, "You can lean on me if you want, I don't mind." He guaranteed. "Kay, thanks." She smiled , resting her head back against his shoulder, as she was drifting off she felt Devante reach out and grasp her shirt in his tiny hand, Mariam also felt Marko rest his head on hers, the last thing she heard before drifting to sleep was Marko's deep sigh.

Mariam woke with a start when Marko leapt from the sofa as she heard the roar of her brothers and Dwayne's bikes heading towards the cave. Mariam wondered why Marko reacted so strangely and frowned, he didn't look back at her or explain so she shrugged it off. Devante was starting to stir in her arms, his bottom feeling heavy, seemed like he was due for a feed and a change. She took off to the nursery to tend to her son as her brothers and Dwayne entered the cave.

"Where's Mariam?" she heard Dwayne ask Marko. "She's in the nursery. Devante needed changing." She heard Marko reply. Mariam heard the stereo begin to play, Paul whooping in glee. Star warned him he might disturb the baby, Paul laughed at her concerns telling her that Devante was a cool dude, that he wouldn't mind a little rock music. She chuckled to herself, Paul could be such a dumb ass.

She sensed Dwayne enter the room, he kissed her forehead, bending down to kiss Devante's cheek. "Did you have a good time?" she asked as she dressed Devante in a new baby grow. "Sure beautiful, but I missed you and the little man." He replied scooping up his son and placing him to lay on his shoulder, gently patting his back. "Me and David talked while I was out." He began, "We think it's best you make your first kill tonight." He told her seriously. "What? Why so soon?" she asked in shock. "Cuz baby, Max is gunna find out about Devante sooner or later and we all need to be at our strongest in case he decides to get any crazy ideas." Mariam scowled, "That old prick is not gunna fucking touch my child." She growled firmly. "Sshh I know baby, don't worry it's just a precaution." She sighed, eventually nodding her head, "Star is gunna look after Devante with David. Me, you, Marko and Paul are going to hunt together." Whilst Dwayne took Devante to Star, Mariam went to change her clothes into something more suitable, she was apprehensive about what she knew she was about to do but knew it was necessary, besides she was half way there now, might as well finish what she started.


	39. Chapter 39

**_Dwayne's POV_**

Dwayne headed out with Paul, Marko and Mariam, entrusting David and Star with his son. They arrived at the boardwalk, parking their bikes by Mariam's old work place. Dwayne took Mariam's hand, guiding her down into the bustle of the boardwalk, he could sense her anxiety as she scoped the crowds, wondering who was going to be her first victim. There was a concert going on which he thought would help loosen her up, he told his brothers the plan and they made their way down the boardwalk to the growing crowd developing by the open-air stage. The concert taking place that night was a Queen tribute act, he guessed they didn't sound too bad, subsequently finding himself enjoying the atmosphere, reminiscing about the day he'd first met Mariam and they'd gone to the Bon Jovi concert. Dwayne wrapped an arm around her shoulders, swaying them both to the music.

Paul had at some point managed to slink off unnoticed, returning with two pretty girls in tow, obviously picking them out from amongst the crowd, guiding them back towards where he stood with Mariam and Marko. "Daddy just went fishing and look what he reeled in." Paul grinned showing off his catch, Dwayne and Mariam laughed, Marko seemed too busy enjoying the music to notice what Paul had said. Paul kicked Marko's shin playfully, "Yo asshole, you gunna say hi or what? I brought one of these lil beauties just for you." Marko looked toward Paul with a look of annoyance on his features, "Hi." He stated coldly before turning back to watch the performance. Paul gave Dwayne a 'what the fuck' look, Dwayne just shrugged, no idea what was wrong with his youngest brother. Mariam shrugged out from under Dwayne's arm "I'm gunna have a word to him, see if he's okay." She announced, catching Marko by his arm, hauling him over to the rail looking out over the beach. Whilst Mariam spoke to Marko, Dwayne turned his attention to Paul and the two girls he'd brought over, "you ladies enjoying the concert." He asked them coolly. The blonde, with big blue eyes looked him over with a wicked smile, "sure, I have a feeling we are gunna enjoy it a little more now." Dwayne knew she was flirting with him, he smirked arrogantly. Paul gave him a warning glare, intruding his mind with a caution _'Dude your mate is just over there, don't be an asshole.'_ Paul scolded him silently, _'C'mon I'm just joking around, she ain't my type anyway, when did you become Mr morals.'_ He shot back raising his eyebrows. _'fuck you man, I just don't want my lil sis to get pissed that's all.'_ He replied, ending their unheard conversation. "So, ladies, what brings you to Santa Carla this fine evening?" Paul flirted, "We're on vacation, just looking to have some fun." The second girl replied, as the blonde winked at Dwayne, "Yeah just wanna have some fun" she confirmed, "You came to the right place." Dwayne winked. Paul gave him another warning glare, but Dwayne chose to ignore him, deciding he was just going to have a little fun.

"So, who's the girl you were with?" The blonde questioned him, "That's his girlfriend." Paul interjected quickly before Dwayne could respond, Dwayne gave Paul a hostile glare. "Wow really?" the girl looked over towards Mariam, screwing up her face, "You're with her?" she asked disbelieving, "I guess I am." Dwayne replied, Paul looked as though he was ready to punch him. "But you're so hot, and she's just well… look at her, girl hasn't missed any meals lately has she." Paul was about to say something, but stopped glancing over at Dwayne to see how he was going to react, when Dwayne didn't say anything he came to the defence of his little sister, "That's bitchy man, she's a really cool chick, plus she's just had a baby." Paul shot back at her. The blonde laughed, "Yeah okay." She looked at Dwayne, taking a step forward, placing her hand on his chest, "if you ever wanna try something a little more… flexible, you can come find me." Dwayne smirked, brushing the blonde's hair away from her face, "I'll keep that in mind." He whispered as she giggled. It was then he noticed Paul peering over his shoulder, his mouth hanging open, Dwayne looked back to see what had caught his attention, feeling his stomach drop as he saw Mariam standing with tears brimming in her eyes, Marko glowered at him hatefully, he cursed himself internally, shit was about to hit the fan.

Mariam lurched forward, jabbing her finger hard into his chest, "You fucking asshole, I've just had your child and you're flirting with some fucking dumb bimbo." She shouted at him, her face contorting in anger. "I was just joking around baby." He tried to soothe her, "Fuck you Dwayne, you don't joke about sleeping with another girl when you're supposed to love someone, even more than that you have a son" She shot back, "and as for you." She turned to the blonde girl who had a smug grin on her face, turning her fury onto her, "how fucking dare you, you stupid fucking bitch." Before the blonde could react, Mariam grabbed her by her hair, slamming her face hard into her knee, blood spurted everywhere as the girls nose broke, Mariam growled, slapping the girl hard around the face, knocking her to the floor, the girls friend screamed, frantically bending over her friend trying to help. "shit let's get out of here" Paul shouted dragging Dwayne away through the now spectating crowd, Marko hauled Mariam away before she had the chance to kill the girl. Away from the crowds Dwayne stopped, turning to face Mariam, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." He tried to explain. "Fuck you Dwayne, you're only sorry that I saw you, if you didn't want me anymore then why the fuck didn't you just say so, you want the girl, go, me and Devante will survive without you." She spat viciously. "Yeah just like you survived before you met me." Dwayne retorted vindictively, immediately regretting his words as she screamed, claws extended as she slashed him swiftly across his face. Marko pulled her back, Paul grabbing a hold of Dwayne worried he was gunna vamp out. "Get your fucking hands off her Marko, I know what you want, and you can't have her, she's fucking MINE." Dwayne roared. "What the fuck are you talking about Dwayne, all I'm doing is looking out for my little sister, making sure she doesn't kill you, or do anything else she might regret" Marko hissed angrily. "Not that you seem to give a shit about her" he added.

"STOP BOTH OF YOU." Mariam shouted, "Just leave me the fuck alone, you can go to hell Dwayne." She cried before sprinting off down the boardwalk. "You need to sort your fucking self out bro." Marko hissed before racing after her. Paul gripped Dwayne's shoulder, dragging him towards their bikes, "you are going home." He said sternly, "she'll calm down and come back, she has to for Devante." He continued. Dwayne growled, mounting his bike, unwilling to wait for Paul before speeding off in the direction of the cave.


	40. Chapter 40

**_Mariam POV_**

Mariam ran until her lungs burned and her legs turned to jelly, she collapsed winded against a nearby wall, looking around at her surroundings she realised she didn't have a clue where she was. She heard music coming from somewhere to the right, she followed the sound, finding herself standing outside a shady looking bar. Mariam debated whether to go in, go wild, get drunk but decided against it, after all she had Devante to think about when she returned home, silent tears fell from her tired eyes as she thought about her son, Dwayne had really hurt her, right now she didn't want to be anywhere near him, but she knew she'd have to return eventually. She decided she'd sleep in Devante's room, Dwayne could sleep on his own, she didn't care, being with her son was her priority.

Mariam started to feel cold as a chilly breeze swept around her, deciding to head back towards the main part of boardwalk, it wouldn't be too hard to navigate her way home from there. She started walking, hoping if she just continued forward it would take her back, she was pretty sure she hadn't made any turns on her mission to get out of dodge, so she hoped she'd be heading in the right direction. After around 10 minutes of continuous walking she heard voices behind her, taking a quick glance back noticing two guys staggering slightly behind her, they must be heading home from the bar, keeping her senses on high alert she continued on her way. "Hey you." A voice called out to her, ignoring it she pushed forward, "hey, I'm talking to you lady." the voice called out again, followed by quick succinct footsteps. Mariam turned, noting the two men she'd observed before were now running towards her, she looked around the immediate around her, seeing nowhere to run or hide, she told herself to keep calm, keep alert, try to shake the strangers off.

The two men quickly caught up with her, she tried to not let her apprehension show, "hey he was talking to you." The bigger of the two spoke pointing to his friend, she could smell the strong acrid scent of alcohol on his breath, "Uh sorry, I guess I'm in my own world." She replied trying to sound calm, nonchalant. "It's okay sweetheart, we just wondered what a beauty like you was doing out all alone at this time of night." The big guys friend stated, she froze, memories of the past flooding her mind, she recognised his voice, quelling the fear that was now building in her stomach she turned to face him, her stomach flipped, it couldn't be, but it was, it was Anton. The monster who'd ruined her childhood, taken away her innocence was stood in front of her, still the same sleazy asshole he always was. Mariam felt an inconceivable anger rising from the pit of her stomach, how fucking dare he be here the voice inside her screamed. "I'm heading home actually." She replied, frigidly, the anger rapidly mounting was making her voice quiver, "how about we walk you?" Anton offered slyly. "No thanks." She declined sternly as she began to walk off. Her heart stopped as the big guy with Anton grabbed her arm, a wicked smirk on his face, "Don't think you're going anywhere sweetheart." He snickered cruelly, Anton smirked, nodding in conniving agreement. They dragged her towards a dark alley she hadn't noticed was there, finding herself pushed up against the hard, cold wall. "Get your fucking hands off me." She spat. "Hmm she's a feisty one Carl." Anton nudged his friend. Carl? Oh, this had to be a nightmare she panicked. "I like em when they fight." He smirked, creeping his hand deliberately up her thigh. She kicked him hard in the shin, earning her a hard slap which made her cheek numb.

Anton stroked her stinging cheek, his voice a crooning whisper as he told her it was useless fighting, she might as well just surrender herself, Mariam spat in his face, earning herself another solid slap, she winced as her nose began to bleed, the blood trickling down into her mouth. She caught the hot metallic liquid on her tongue and smiled, she knew who's blood she was going to spill that night. "Harder baby," she grinned manically, "I like a fight too, makes victory taste so much sweeter." She purred, sure that she must have looked absolutely insane. Anton and Carl looked at each other in confusion, brushing her outburst of with a shrug, Carl was about to tug down her jeans when he was grabbed harshly from behind, Mariam caught a glimpse of curly blonde hair, the scent of sandalwood and vanilla invaded her senses, Marko! She watched as he ripped his fangs voraciously into Carl's throat, draining his blood with a fierceness that made her insides burn. The smell of blood was making her dizzy, penetrating her entire being, she felt her self transition, feeling the sharp tip of her fangs grazing her lips, she screamed, launching herself at Anton who stood petrified watching his friend's life waste away before his eyes. She grabbed his neck forcefully, enjoying the satisfying crunch of snapping bone, inhaling the smell of his blood deeply before ripping into his throat ravenously, draining his blood until he turned cold and limp in her arms. She threw his body to the ground, her chest heaving as the blood coursed through her veins, she felt more alive in that moment than ever before, which was ironic as she was now officially dead, she was a vampire now, there was no turning back.

Marko stood staring at her, a look of bewildered adoration in his baby blue eyes, blood smeared across his face, Mariam grinned, closing the distance between them, hugging him fiercely. "Thank you so much Marko, for saving me, for coming to find me." Marko hugged her back tightly, "I couldn't leave you out here alone and hurt, I care about you too much, plus, about what just happened, trust me it was my pleasure." He replied licking his lips. She laughed, Marko guided her away from the alley, holding her protecting by the waist, he led her down to the beach down toward the sea, he advised her to clean herself up, she realised she must have looked as much of a mess as he did, blood coated all over her face and hands. Once they'd cleaned up they walked back up the beach, until they were under the boardwalk, the music from the fairground pumping overhead, the waves crashing in the distance. Mariam dropped down in the sand, Marko following suit.

"So, you really ripped into that guy back there, did he hurt you before I got there? If he did I'll bring him back from the dead and kill him all over again." Marko growled. Mariam sighed, reiterating to Marko the story of her past, she didn't feel as worried about telling him as she did when she'd first told Dwayne, somehow, she knew she could tell Marko anything. He stared silently at the sand for a moment, she wondered what he was thinking. He looked up at her, sorrow in his eyes, "I'm sorry you had to go through that Mariam, and I'm so glad I got to rip that bastards throat out." He told her sincerely. "It's okay Marko, you have nothing to be sorry for, besides, I got my revenge" she winked, "plus if I hadn't gone through what I did, maybe I wouldn't have met you guys, the best family a girl could ask for… well aside from that fucker Dwayne" She growled remembering the way Dwayne had flirted with the blonde bimbo. "He's an asshole, but probably a very sorry asshole." Marko stated, in attempt to soothe her, "I don't know why you're defending him, he basically accused you of wanting to steal me away from him." She replied shaking her head in disbelief. Marko toyed with the sand refusing to look her in the eyes, after a few minutes he looked up at her, exhaling sharply. "Maybe I like you a little more than I should, but I would never ever try to come between you and Dwayne, he's my brother when all is said and done, more than that I respect you too much to ever try anything." He confessed. Mariam was shocked, although she had felt something between her and Marko that went deeper than just brother and sister, she didn't realise he liked her so much, nevertheless she knew she didn't care, she'd never betray Dwayne that way, plus as much as she hated him right now, she loved him.

Mariam placed a hand on Marko's shoulder, "Marko, I don't really know how to respond" she sighed, "you know I love you, right? Just not in the same way I love Dwayne, I really care about you. You make me feel safe, protected, I feel I can be myself around you, tell you anything, not to mention you are willing to dance around to cheesy music with me." They both laughed, she sighed, "I'm not gunna tell anyone how you feel, I trust you Marko, I need you in my life, I know if I told anyone it would cause problems, it's our secret okay?" she assured him, he nodded, nudging her shoulder playfully with his. She smiled, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Take me home? I wanna see my son." She asked sadly, "Sure thing." Marko stood, helping her up, leading her back to his bike.


	41. Chapter 41

**_Dwayne POV_**

Mariam finally returned to the cave, Marko trailing behind her, he tried to get a read on Marko's thought, but his brother had blocked him out, making his stomach churn, when he and Marko made eye contact his eyes flashed with anger. Dwayne didn't care, he was still pissed at Marko from earlier, he was only interested in sorting things between him and Mariam at that moment in time. Mariam ignored him, refusing to so much as glance his way as she walked over to Star who was sitting rocking Devante as he fussed and cried. Dwayne had tried to soothe him but as soon as he'd touched him his crying heightened. Mariam bent down, scooping Devante up into her arms, his son quieted almost immediately, she showered him with kisses as she walked off towards the nursery without uttering a word.

Paul had told David and Star what happened at the boardwalk, Star wouldn't talk to him, she just glared his way every now and then, David had looked at him with disappointment, he'd asked him what he was thinking, Dwayne couldn't answer, he didn't mean anything by what he said, he was just joking like old times. David told him he couldn't joke like that, specially not in front of his mate, the mother of his child. Paul had also told them how Mariam had almost killed the girl, that she'd slashed Dwayne's face up good, his face had healed but he knew the same wasn't to be said for the girl she'd laid into.

"Mariam made her first kill by the way." Marko declared icily in his direction, Paul cheered, "nice one, who'd she chew on?" He asked excitedly, obviously not picking up on the furious vibes Marko was giving out, Marko kept his eyes trained on Dwayne whilst he spoke, "Oh just some guy who was about to rap her, luckily I found her in time, I took the other one down, if I remember correctly their names where Anton and Carl, turns out she knew them from her past." Dwayne felt his face heat, his stomach turning to ice, oh fuck, it had almost happened again, this time because of him. "Did… they hurt her?" Dwayne stammered, "they touched her up, gave her a few slaps, bust her nose but she healed quickly." Marko explained coldly. Dwayne put his head in his hands, he felt like a piece of shit, "Thanks for helping her." He mumbled to Marko, Marko shrugged, walking away with a look of disdain. Paul stared at Dwayne in disgust and if looks could kill he'd be a dead man from the way Star was glaring at him.

Dwayne hauled himself up off the floor, heading down the tunnel to his son's room, Mariam was huddled in the corner sobbing mutely, Devante fast asleep in his crib. Looking at her made his cold dead heart bleed, he tentatively made his way over to her, sitting down beside her wordlessly beside her, he didn't touch her, he didn't want to end up with claws ripping his face apart again. "So, our son hates me, does his mother feel the same?" He asked pitifully. "I wish I hated you Dwayne" she sobbed, "I love you and that's what hurts so much. How could you do that to me?" She cried. "I'm so fucking sorry, I swear I was just having a laugh like in the old days, I had no interest in that bimbo, to be honest I wanted to rip her heart out for disrespecting you like she did, that was my plan before everything kicked off." He explained earnestly. Mariam looked up at him from behind her tear stained lashes, "You really didn't wanna fuck her?" she asked. Dwayne laughed in disbelief, "Mariam, how could I wanna fuck some dumb bimbo when I have a queen?" he caressed her cheek affectionately, "you are the most beautiful women I've ever laid eyes on, my dick only gets hard for you." He winked attempting to lighten the moment. She laughed, slapping his chest, "Asshole." She giggled. Smiling she wrapped him in her arms, holding him in a tight embrace.

Dwayne stood, sweeping her into his arms, carrying her to their room, placing her down gently on the mattress before going around the room lighting the wall sconces Mariam had adorned on the walls. He strolled over to the stereo, turning up the volume, she smiled as her favourite song blared from the speakers. Dwayne lay next to her, holding her to his chest, as he began to sing along, serenading her amorously, _'and I will love you always, baby, and I'll be there, forever and a day… always. I'll be there till the stars don't shine, till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme. I know when I die, you'll be on my mind, and I love you always…"_ The words truly came from his heart, he wanted her to understand how he felt, even if it meant embarrassing himself singing a love song he'd do it, he'd do anything, _'if you told me to cry for you, I could, if you told me to die for you, I would. Take a look at my face, there's no price I won't pay, to say these words to you…'_

Dwayne tilted her head up slightly, gently brushing his lips against hers, Mariam responded kissing him back stroking a hand lovingly down his face. He pulled her closer, their bodies crushed together, he hugged her tight, unwilling to relent his grip. She kissed his neck tenderly, twirling his hair around her fingers, as he brushed kisses across her jaw, trailing his lips down the crook of her neck, she moaned softly, pushing herself up against him. Dwayne gently pushed her down onto her back, brushing the hair from her face as he kissed her lightly, feathering light kisses over her face, her neck, her chest. He was determined to show her how much he loved her.

Dwayne undressed her slowly, removing his clothes before pulling a blanket over their exposed bodies. He lightly traced his fingers down her body, stopping when he reached her thick thighs, making his way back up her body to her neck. He kissed her passionately, lightly biting and sucking at her lips, gently kissing along her neck, nipping at the flesh where he'd previously bit her, she moaned softly. "I want you to feel my love" Dwayne whispered, hovering above her. He caressed and licked at her nipples with his cool tongue, making her back arch, kissing down her stomach, over the soft flesh of her hips, around the lips of her sweet damp sex. Dwayne reached up placing a hand to her breast, lightly squeezing her nipple in his fingers, feeling the juicy plump flesh of her breast under his fingertips, whilst he used his free hand to trace along her slick slits, opening up her sex in search of her most sensitive spot.

He moved down between her legs, lightly licking her clit teasingly, feeling her juices start to run down between the slits of her sex, he moved his mouth downward sucking on her folds, lapping at her sugary juices, moving back up to her clit, sucking harder. She shuddered beneath him, he felt her muscles spasm as an orgasm started to build. He circled her clit with his thumb, taking his length in his hand, running it up and down her slick entrance, she moaned sensually, forcing himself to focus only on her pleasure, he fought his own carnal desires.

Still circling her clit with his thumb, he slowly slid his throbbing length inside her, she gasped, clenching her walls around him. Dwayne groaned, thrusting his length hard and deliberate inside her, she came hard, calling out his name. Grabbing her hips in both hands, he thrust frantically hard and faster inside her, harder and faster, harder and faster, his breathing hitched as he felt his own orgasm beginning to build. As he reached his climax, his body spasmed powerfully, he growled, biting his lip and digging his fingers into soft flesh of her hips. Mariam pulled him down to lay next to her, kissing him hard on his lips. "I love you." She exclaimed breathlessly, "I love you too, always." He replied kissing her deeply.

They spend the rest of the night making passionate love, Devante never stirring, Mariam only woke him once to give him a feed and he drifted right back to sleep. They succumbed to the pull of slumber just before dawn, satisfyingly exhausted from their night of passion.


	42. Chapter 42

**_Mariam POV_**

The following evening Mariam woke, stretching her limbs, peering over at Dwayne's motionless sleeping form. She was relieved they'd made up, but if she was honest with herself she hadn't fully forgiven him, she just couldn't seem to get over the fact that it had been Marko coming to her rescue the previous night, when she really wished it had been Dwayne, if she was his mate, surely he would have known she was in danger? He should have acted, he should have gone after her even if he was angry, even if he knew she was angry, if his love was so intense, why was it Marko who'd been there for her and not him? It always seemed to be Marko coming to her aid, reassuring her, comforting her, that was another thing she kept thinking about, Marko's unexpected confession in regard to his feelings for her, she had to be careful, not to think about it whilst around Dwayne, she knew he and the boys had a talent for reading each other's minds.

She hauled herself up from the comfort of the mattress, padding across the room to find some clothes to put on, finding a clean paid of jean shorts and a low cut black top she got herself dressed, wandering out to the tunnel, closing the door quietly behind her. She silently made her way to Devante's room, frowning as she noticed the door was slightly ajar, she cautiously crept into the room, peering into the darkness. She glanced over at Devante, sound asleep in his crib, a familiar figure staring down at him under the glow in the dark stars of the ceiling.

"Marko?" Mariam whispered into the darkness, she observed as he flinched, turning to face her, a look on his face similar to a child caught with his hands in the cookie jar. "You're up early" she added, confused by his jumpy reaction.

"I couldn't sleep" he whispered in reply, turning back to look at her son lovingly, "he's really beautiful isn't he? A true miracle" he declared adoringly. She tentatively crossed the room to stand beside him, looking down a smile spreading across her face as she took in her son's peaceful sleeping form. "Yeah he is beautiful, a little heartbreaker." She agreed. Marko turned his head slightly, his eyes roaming over her smiling features, "He takes after you" he whispered shyly. Mariam felt herself blush, "Oh um, thanks" she replied, unsure what to say.

"You and Dwayne made up then huh?" he asked curiously, changing the subject. Relieved by the change of topic she replied honestly, "Yeah I guess, but can I be honest with you?" she answered, her voice low, Marko nodded, turning to face her, giving her his full attention, "You can tell me anything" he assured her. "Well the thing is, I can't seem to fully forgive him, I mean, it should have been him that killed Carl, it should have been him that came after me. Tell me the truth Marko, firstly how did you know where to find me? Secondly, is your mate able to sense when you're in danger?" she asked inquisitively.

Marko sighed heavily, running a hand through his blonde girls, "Be honest Marko" she whispered, he looked down at his feet, rubbing at the back of his neck in discomfort, "I found you because I came after you as soon as you left, you were hurt, running off alone I was worried, I managed to keep up with you, but I lost you when Paul kept connecting with me, I tried to block him out but by then you'd disappeared, after that I just tracked your scent" he explained, "the mate thing, yeah you can sense when your mate is in danger, if your mate feels pain, you feel pain too, it's very easy to track your mates thoughts, easier than with anyone else." He continued.

Mariam felt an icy fist punch her straight in the gut, "So Dwayne would have known I was in danger?" she asked for clarification, "Most likely" Marked confirmed. She felt her eyes begin to sting, the urge to cry building in her chest, but she tried to hold it back, "Mariam please don't cry, maybe he didn't know? Only Dwayne knows what he knew and what he didn't. I'm just telling you what I know" he stated, trying to ease her concerns, "But potentially he knew, and he did nothing" she sighed, "Besides, why didn't he come after me? Angry or not, he should have been worried about me no? if he loved me? You don't love me like he does but you came after me, you were concerned about me, why wasn't he?" she exclaimed exasperated.

Marko fell silent, glancing over at Devante as he seemed to hesitate before speaking, "I can't tell you anything about Dwayne, but you're wrong you know" he whispered, "Wrong about what?" she frowned, "You're wrong if you think I don't love you" he stated, his voice so low she struggled to hear him, "Yeah I know you love me like a sister" she replied, "No Mariam, I love you more than a sister" he confessed. Mariam took a step back, staring at him bewildered, he loved her, like loved her? She didn't know how to react, she didn't know how to respond, the only thing she did know was he was playing with fire, if Dwayne found out she hated to think what he'd do.

"I love Dwayne" she told him firmly, "I know" Marko shrugged dejectedly, "doesn't mean it changes how I feel, I'm not asking you to love me, I just want you to know that no matter what I'll always protect you" he added before exiting the room, leaving her standing open mouthed, staring after him.


	43. Chapter 43

**_1 year later_**

 ** _Mariam POV_**

It'd been a year since Mariam had become a vampire, since she gave birth to her beautiful baby boy Devante. Her and Dwayne's relationship had become somewhat stronger since their big fight, the night she made her first kill. She and Marko had grown even closer, she never told anyone about what he'd told her under the boardwalk or the evening after, she never brought it up, it didn't matter to her, and it didn't seem to bother him much either.

Devante had grown so much during the course of the year, physically he looked like a 3-year-old and was very intelligent, he could even speak. Devante kept his uncles entertained, Paul liked to rock out with him, Marko liked to be creative and artsy with him and Star and David liked to teach him new things, occasionally reading to him. Mariam and Dwayne did whatever he wanted to do, enjoying watching their boy grow, develop his own little personality. One time the song she and Marko had danced to when she was pregnant came on the radio, Devante's little face had lit up as he began jumping around dancing, Dwayne asked how the hell he knew the song, both she and Marko shared a knowing smile, joining Devante's dance session.

Devante seemed to build up the strongest bond with Marko, the two were literally inseparable for the majority of the time. Marko beamed with pride every time Devante asked for him, Dwayne sulked sometimes but she told him to stop being a baby, he was the one who created him, that seemed to sedate him, always made him feel a little better about coming 3rd after herself and Marko.

It was a blisteringly hot night and Devante was complaining that he was too hot and wouldn't settle. He was still only half vampire, so he still had all the functions of a regular human, so he wasn't immune to the temperature which meant he still felt hot and cold when the weather changed.

"Devante will you stop that." Mariam asked him sternly, in his frustration at being too warm and sticky he'd decided to slam his building blocks against the wall every few seconds. Mariam had asked him to stop many times, but he was being defiant. Dwayne was losing his patience too, "look dude will you just cut it out, if you don't quit you're going to your room." He yelled. Devante pouted, folding his arms crossly across his chest. A few moments of silence passed, the rest of the group returning from their hunt in high spirits. Paul sensed the tension in the cave "S'up guys why so stressed?" he asked. "Ask Devante, he's on one because he's too hot" Dwayne huffed.

"Aww little dude, ya know if you stick your lip out any more if you try and stand up ya gunna fall over." Paul joked, Devante smirked cheekily.

"Uncy Marko, I'm too hot." Devante pouted at Marko. "Hmmmm let me think what I can do lil man." He replied kneeling in front of him. "Throw him in the sea" Dwayne muttered under his breath, David snickered as Mariam slapped Dwayne's arm in warning, "I heard that." She scolded as Dwayne grinned back at her.

"Little man I know what do to make you feel better." Marko stated jumping up, running into the bathroom. He ran back out holding a bowl of cold water, he walked over to Devante who sat studying him curiously, he held the bowl of water over Devante's head, quickly tipping it upside down. Devante screamed giddily, laughing hysterically as the cold water splashed over him, drenching him completely. Mariam, Star and her brothers laughed as Devante got up, starting to chase Marko round the cave, his chubby legs racing as fast as they could.

Devante clearly wanted to get his own back on his uncle, picking up an open bottle of water, when Marko stopped to see where Devante was, he snuck up, quickly squirting Marko with water, squealing with delight as he ran to hide behind his uncle Paul. "Need my help little dude?" Paul asked Devante, who nodded with an impish grin. "Right on" Paul stated giving him a high five. The fight between Marko and Devante turned into a mass water fight, no one was safe, the cave got drenched, puddles of water splattered everywhere. It ended up being Devante, Paul, David and Dwayne against her, Star and Marko, the boys were winning by a mile, "Daddy daddy, get mommy." Devante shouted jumping up and down excitedly, Dwayne chased her, backing her into a corner before tipping a full bucket of water over her head, "Mmm that's how I like you, nice and wet." He whispered in her ear before running back to Devante who stood giggling and clapping on the opposite side of the cave. All at once, without any warning an icy breeze blew rigorously through the cave, Dwayne quickly scooped up Devante, running over to Mariam's side, Devante reached out for Maria, taking him in her arms, holding him protectively against her. David gripped Star round her waist, Marko and Paul situating themselves between the two couples, Marko side stepping closer to Mariam and Devante.

"What happen mommy?" Devante whispered, his voice small and scared. "I think uncle Max has come for a visit, we have to behave when he comes." Mariam tried to play down the tension they all felt, the situation was dangerous, they all knew it. Dwayne visibly tensed as Max materialised at the foot of the caves entrance. Marko hissed under his breath, but Mariam heard him, the others probably heard him too, she hoped for Marko's sake that Max didn't, she didn't want Marko catching any trouble from Max.

"My children, it's so good to see you again. Mariam, I see you've made the change, officially becoming one of us." He smiled. Devante hid his face behind her hair, she could smell the fear radiating from his quaking body, he didn't like this man one bit. Max homed in on the small child trembling in her arms, gliding over to her, Dwayne stepped in front of her, taking up a protective stance before his mate and child. "Now Dwayne, I'm not going to hurt him, I just want to look at this miracle child, after all it's not often I get to see such wonders." Max exclaimed, his eyes giving off a strange ethereal glow. Dwayne looked at Mariam as if asking for her permission, she reluctantly nodded, Dwayne took a step to the side. Marko moved closer to her from the opposite side, watching Max's movements with hawk eyes.

"Well I see everyone is a little touchy today, and here's me just coming to see my grandson." He declared a look of hurt on his face, but they all knew it was an act. "Devante, don't be afraid, can you say hello to max?" Mariam coaxed, rubbing his back tenderly. She felt her son take a deep breath, slowly turning to face Max, his big green eyes glistening with tears, his wild curly black hair clinging to his face from their water fight, his little lower lip trembled but he managed to hold it together and do what she'd asked, "H.. h... hi Mmmax." Devante stuttered. "Hi there Devante, there's no need to be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanted to meet you, you're a very special little boy." Max told him in his fake grandfatherly voice, Devante smiled weakly, returning his face to hide behind her hair, hugging his arms tight around her neck.

"Ah I'm sure he'll come around soon" Max cooed. "Anyway." He continued clapping his hands together, "How old is he? A year? He's very advanced, isn't he?! Tell me does he have any special talents yet?" Max asked curiously, not taking his eyes from her son. "Special talent? No, why is that something that's supposed to happen?" Dwayne answered. "Yes, as a matter of fact usually a half vampire child according to legend and research usually develops a unique talent at around the age Devante is currently" Max replied. "Well apart from the rapid growth so far he's just a normal boy" Mariam interjected.

"Is there a reason for your visit Max?" David asked sternly, Max turned to face him with a smirk, "Such hostility from my children, it never used to be this way. Seems acquiring a mate wipes away everyone's MANNERS" Max roared making Devante flinched, Mariam felt him begin to sob quietly, she looked over at Dwayne he was trying to keep his anger in control, she was actually surprised how well he was doing, she turned her gaze to Marko, he was staring at her and Devante, his eyes warm and comforting, _'Don't worry'_ Marko's voice invaded her mind, she smiled, nodding slightly, _'Remember I'll protect you'_ he added, moving his gaze back to Max.

"Dude maybe you should like, keep your voice down, your scaring my nephew." Paul sneered, he seemed to be the only one who seemed unfazed by Max's presence, as if he'd grown tired of his games over the years and now just didn't care. "Oh, I'm sorry Paul, I didn't know I had to take orders from you." Max shot back flinging himself at Paul. Max grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, slamming him against the nearest wall, Paul rolled his eyes, unimpressed by Max's predictable outburst, "Temper temper." He tutted at Max smirking, Max increased his grip on his neck, but Paul didn't react.

David and Dwayne growled, starting to move towards Max, "Let him go Max, we don't want a fight." David spoke with authority. Mariam prised Devante's hands from her neck, gesturing to Marko to take him from her, she knew he'd be safe with Marko, safer than he was with her, after all she wasn't a fighter. Devante leapt into Marko's arms, nuzzling into his neck whimpering, Marko kissed his head, silently creeping back towards the tunnel which lead to their rooms. Satisfied her son was safe she ran over to Star who was frozen to the spot looking terrified, she hugged Star against her, willing Max to leave.

"If you didn't want a fight my dear boy, then maybe you should have told your brother to show a little more RESPECT." Max's voice thundered around the cave, Mariam heard Devante begin to cry hysterically, Marko trying to soothe him, his attempts to calm him unsuccessful. Dwayne turned to check on his son, seeing he was with Marko, visibly relaxing a little, his gaze moving over to Mariam, he smiled slightly, 'it's gunna be okay' he mouthed to her, she nodded in reply. Dwayne turned back to where Max held Paul, Paul was scowling appearing las though he wanted to argue with Max, but David's eyes warned him not to. "He was just looking out for my son." Dwayne intervened, "No one here wants to see a child scared." He continued calmly. Max lowered Paul down from the wall, flinging him suddenly powerfully across the cave, straight into Mariam and Star, sending all three of them flying into the wall. Mariam felt her head crack hard against the stone, heard Star's arm snap, Paul groaned as his back hit the cave floor, all three of them landing in a heap on the floor.

David growled as he sensed Star's pain, Dwayne growled, transitioning into his vampire form, David transitioning a moment later, crouching down onto their haunches, ready to defend their mates. Max laughed hysterically, "You challenge me?" He shouted his voice echoing off the walls. "You boys have made a big mistake, I was going to leave in peace, I just came to see the boy, but now I've changed my mind, I'll be back, mark my words I'll be back and you'll regret it." Max sneered hatefully before flying out of the cave a gust of icy wind trailing behind him.

Devante screamed in horror as he witnessed his mum lying unconscious on the floor, the crack to her head must have been harder than it looked. Dwayne and David rushed over to her, Star and Paul. "Paul man, you okay?" David asked concerned. "Dude I'm good, just check on the girls, I think I really slammed into them." He groaned. Dwayne shook Mariam's shoulders, trying to rouse her whilst David scooped up Star, cradling her in his arms as he carried her over to the sofa, pulling her into his lap, rocking her like a child. She'd be fine, the healing would have already begun but it would be painful. David stroked her hair, whispering loving words as she screamed, her bones beginning to knit together. Paul pulled himself up, looking over at his sisters, "I'm sorry man." He whispered to both Dwayne and David. "It's not your fault Paul." David assured him, Paul gave a small nod. Mariam was still unconscious, Dwayne was beginning to panic, she should have healed by now or at least started to. Devante was becoming more and more distressed, he writhed in Marko's arms, "DOWN DOWN!" He shouted, Marko finally relented, setting him down, as soon as his feet touched the floor he ran over to where his mom was laying, kneeling beside her. "Mommy wake up, mommy." He cried. Dwayne tried to pull him into a hug, Devante hissed at him "NO" he shouted making Dwayne flinch, his son was a little demon when he was angry.

Devante continued to shake his mom, shouting at her to wake up, Dwayne tried multiple times to calm him down, tried to reassure him but each time his son had hissed, baring his fangs. It was the first time he'd seen his son show any sign of being a vampire and it shocked him. "Dwayne give her your blood." Marko shouted becoming increasingly annoyed that his brother hadn't thought of it in the first place. Dwayne shook off his shock from seeing his son vamp out and started to faze in his fangs. Devante saw his dad baring his fangs and growled, "NO daddy NO" he yelled. "Son, I'm gonna make mommy better, I'm not gonna hurt her, she just needs to drink my blood and she'll wake up." He explained gently. "NO" Devante shouted, pushing at Dwayne's shoulders, "That's it Devante if you don't move now I'm locking you in your room." Dwayne shouted becoming annoyed by his son's behaviour. Devante hissed, turning back to his mom, he knelt back down, pulling her wrist to his mouth, "Devante NO." Dwayne went to lunge at his son but gasped as he slammed into an invisible barrier, "What the fuck?" Paul stated, Marko moved to grab Devante from the side but hit the same invisible barrier, David looked on in shock and disbelief at what was happening, Devante bit down into his mother's wrist, Mariam seized a few times before her eyes flung open, gasping sucking in air.

"MOMMY" Devante shouted jumping into her arms, "Shhh I'm here baby, I'm here." She soothed stroking her son's hair as he wept into her chest. She glanced around at her brother's dumbstruck faces, all open mouthed and wide eyed in shock, she frowned, "What the fuck just happened?" she asked sternly.


	44. Chapter 44

**_Dwayne POV_**

Dwayne was still trying to shake off the shock at what had just happened, it hadn't just been him, Marko had experienced the exact same thing. His son had blocked them somehow using some kind of force field, then there was the issue of him biting his mom, bringing her back from unconsciousness.

Paul pulled a joint from his pocket, lighting up, taking a long drag, "fucking A man." He exclaimed shell shocked, walking over to sit on the fountain. Marko sank to the floor where he stood unable to take his eyes of Devante. Star had gone quiet, her bones had healed, her eyes wide in wonder. "Will someone please tell me what the hell happened? Last thing I remember is Paul flying towards me then hitting my head." She stressed. Dwayne leant forward, reaching for his son, Devante looked at him timidly before he launched himself into his arms, "I sorry Daddy, I just help mommy." He sniffed, "Shhh it's okay son, you did a good job, I'm proud of you." He smiled, kissing Devante's cheek. Devante wriggled from Dwayne's grip, standing up, strolling over to David and Star, Dwayne watched as Devante touched Star's arm, "Star okay now?" He asked sweetly. "Sure, I'm okay sweetie." She replied pulling him to sit between herself and David.

"I'm waiting." Mariam interrupted impatiently. Dwayne cleared his throat, turning to face his mate, trying to gather his words together to explain what had just occurred. "After Max launched Paul at you and Star, you hit your head, you passed out. After Max left, promising we'd all be sorry, I came to try and wake you up, Devante was hysterical trying to wake you up too, when I tried to come near you he vamped out hissing at me, fangs out the lot, I was gunna feed you my blood, but Devante wouldn't let me near you. He grabbed your wrist, I thought he was gunna bite you, hurt you somehow because he really vamped out but when me and Marko went to grab him, he'd put a force field or something around you both, we just got knocked back, he bit you, you seized a few times then woke up." Dwayne explained still in disbelief. Mariam stared eyes wide at her son who was now sat looking so sweet and innocent, yet he'd just helped her, somehow he'd brought her back to consciousness, managing to protect himself from what he saw as a threat at the same time. Shit, Max was right Dwayne thought to himself, Devante did have special talents.

"From now on, we have to be prepared for Max to attack, we're lucky he didn't do worse than what he did, I tried to get a read on him, but he'd blocked me out, which can only mean he's planning something. We need to be ready to protect what's ours. I believe Devante can do more than what we've seen but we need to keep what he can do hidden or who knows what Max will try and do. From now on we prepare for war." David stated solemnly hugging Star and Devante tight against him. Everyone agreed with David's sentiments, no one was going to let Max harm what was theirs, what they loved, even if it might mean dying to protect their family. David and Dwayne told both Mariam and Star they needed to learn to fight, as much as they didn't want to, they needed to be able to defend themselves.

No one was safe being left alone, not now that Max was on the war path, so that night they decided to hunt as a group, taking Devante with them, they strategized that they'd hunt in two groups, one group hunted whilst the other stayed with Devante, the first group returning to switch with the second. Once everyone had fed, they elected to stay and enjoy themselves seen as though they were already at the boardwalk, Devante had never seen the boardwalk before, his little eyes lighting with glee when set eyes on the fairground and tasted his first funnel cake. Dwayne took Devante for a ride on the merry-go-round, sitting him in front of him so he could hold on to the bar, he felt Mariam watching and smiling from the side lines. After a few hours at the boardwalk Devante had nodded off in Dwayne's arms, he and Mariam decided to call it a night, returning to the cave putting Devante to bed. David, Star, Paul and Marko stayed behind to hang out and watch the concert, they'd be back later.

Back at the cave, Dwayne put Devante to bed, he'd outgrown his crib, so they bought a mattress, placing it on the floor like they had in their room, they'd surrounded the mattress with multiple pillows and soft toys, Marko had painted a mural of outer space on the wall, Devante loved it, he loved lying on his mattress, holding up his toy rocket, pretending he was flying through space. Once he was certain Devante was settled Dwayne went to find Mariam, he wanted to discuss something with her, hoping she wasn't going to kick off at him for it. She wasn't in the main cave, so he retraced back to their room, she was laid face down on the mattress, her face scrunched up in the pillows. As much as her juicy ass made his dick throb he needed to speak to her seriously before he wimped out.

"Hey sexy momma." He teased slapping her ass, plonking down next to her, "Hey daddy" She purred running a finger down his chest. He groaned, "You're killing me babe, I need to talk to you." He told her resting his head on his hand. "Sure gorgeous, what's up." She replied turning to face him, so she wasn't straining her neck. "Well I was thinking, with the threat from Max and in line with wanting to protect you and our son as much as I can, I was thinking maybe we should let Devante fully turn." He stated preparing for an outburst. Mariam bit her lip, looking like she was thinking of what to say, "before you say anything, let me explain my reasoning." Dwayne continued, "Max has basically threatened our family and he's most likely to strike against the weakest, which is you, Star and Devante. You and Star have the advantage of being official vampires, capable of fast healing, you have the abnormal strength and speed. Devante doesn't have those things. Yes, he's got some pretty special talents that we've just come to know about and that serves to make him more of a target. If he was officially a vampire he'd be safer." Dwayne finished, waiting for his mate to speak.

"I know you're right Dwayne, but I don't want him to be stuck as a toddler for the rest of his life. Yeah, sure, he'll be eternally cute but he'll never get to experience much of life. I want him to turn as a teenager so at least if anything happened to us he's got more chance of surviving alone." She answered frankly.

Dwayne nodded sadly in understanding, "I guess you're right princess. Hopefully nothing will ever happen to us, hopefully Max is just pissed that Paul told him off." Mariam kissed his cheek tenderly, "You're a big softy really." She stated with a smile. "Maybe but I know one part of me that's very... very... hard." He stated seductively between kisses. "Oh yeah?" she smirked. "Yeah, bring that big sexy ass over here and let me show you." He grinned, pulling her close, kissing her passionately.

They spent the next few weeks teaching Star and Mariam how to fight in preparation for when and if Max chose to make good on his promised threat. Devante was using his unique talents to cause trouble more frequently, when he didn't want to do something he'd just block you so there was no way anyone could reach him. Only Mariam was able to talk him round when he used his force field, Dwayne always thanked whatever God was out there that he wasn't a single parent, or he would have most likely gone insane, trying to reason with a half vampire toddler was a nightmare. Plus, Devante was getting bigger day by day he looked more like a 4-year-old at the moment than his actual one year. Dwayne was happy though when all was said and done, he had a beautiful mate and a cute little monster of a son. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong, along with the fact his jealousy about Marko was getting out of control, every time Devante chose Marko over him or he noticed Mariam and Marko deep in conversation he felt pangs of jealousy jolt within him, he was literally itching to explode on his little brother, Mariam was his, yet Marko seemed to think he had some kind of special bond with her and his son.


	45. Chapter 45

**_Mariam POV_**

It had been a long tiring month since Max had stormed the cave, making his threat. Everyone had relaxed slightly due to everything seeming calm for the time being, but they never completely let their guards down, keeping their senses on high alert, meaning Dwayne and David refused to allow her or Star a day off from practising their self-defence skills. Devante was driving his father crazy with his defiance, he rarely listened to his father, often only listening to his uncle Marko, Mariam guessed his behaviour was just due to generally being a terror toddler, nevertheless it was harder with Devante as he had the advantage of being able to block people from him which when trying to correct his behaviour became even more of a challenge.

As dusk fell over the city of Santa Carla, Mariam woke up to the sound of Devante screaming and hollering from what sounded like the main cave, the little monster had broken out of his room once again. Mariam sighed, pulling herself up from the mattress,

"Where you going beautiful?" Dwayne asked, his voice gruff and muffled from the pillow smushed against his face, "Our son is rioting again" she sighed, pulling on a clean set of clothes. She heard Dwayne groan as she crept out of the room, down the tunnel into the main cave. She stood at the end of the tunnel, her hands placed firmly on her hips, glowering at her rogue of a son,

"Devante Ateara what do you think you're doing?" she called out to her son, her voice stern, uncompromising. Devante ended his assault on the cave's wall with his building blocks, Mariam took in the scene, Devante had thrown all his building blocks, trains, cars and any other toy he could get his hands on around the cave, pages from various books scattered on the floor, covered in dirt and dust. Devante pouted, crossing his arms over his chest,

"Clean this up right now" she shouted firmly.

"No momma" Devante pouted, shaking his head defiantly, "I no want to" he huffed.

"You don't have a choice Devante, do it" she hit back, giving Devante her best authoritative glower, daring him to ignore her. His only reply was to stomp his feet on the floor, screaming until his face turned bright red.

"Woah, what's going on?" she heard Marko asked as he walked up the tunnel, gliding past her as she stood staring in incredulity at her demon child.

"Devante decided to decorate, and now refuses to clean up after himself" Mariam explained in vexation.

"Is that true Devante?" Marko asked him calmly, Devante looked up at him, his lower lip beginning to quiver as he shrugged his little shoulders in reply. "I…" Marko was cut off my Dwayne as he pushed past her out into the cave, obviously irritated and in a grumpy mood, seems like he'd had enough of his son's improper behaviour.

"Devante clean this mess up right now" Dwayne shouted angrily, Mariam thought he was being a little aggressive, Devante was still a baby after all.

"Dwayne, I think you're being a little harsh" Mariam tried to soothe him,

"NO, you're being too soft, he's getting away with everything, I'm tired of it" He hissed, turning his attention back to their son, Mariam felt a little pissed at the way he'd just spoken to but let it slide. Devante stomped his foot again,

"NO" he screamed in Dwayne's face, she noticed the veins of Dwayne's neck begin to protrude, she began to cross the cave, closing the space between them,

"Dwayne, why don't you let me try?" Marko offered calmly.

"Back off bro" Dwayne snarled, "I'm sick of you intervening, he's MY son, not YOURS" he shouted, practically nose to nose with Marko,

"I'm just tryna help, you need to get out of my face Dwayne, what's your issue?" Marko shot back, his eyes challenging but his voice calm.

"You know what I'm talking about" Dwayne hissed, digging his finger into Marko's chest. Mariam pushed herself between the two brothers, "You need to calm down Dwayne, Marko is only trying to help, you know Devante listens to him"

"Oh, you would take his side wouldn't you" Dwayne shouted at her,

"What do you mean?" Mariam replied, confused.

"I know what's going on, you can quit your bullshit" he answered,

"I really don't know what you're talking about right now" Mariam told him, keenly aware of Devante's wide-eyed confusion as he watched his parents fight.

"I know what's going on between you and Marko, my so-called brother, you don't have to pretend anymore, you fucked him yet?" Dwayne laughed wickedly, "Is he better than me?"

Mariam felt her cheeks heat, tears stinging her eyes, anger and hurt building in her chest, was he really accusing her of cheating with Marko? She'd never and Marko would never even try anything what Dwayne was suggested. Marko growled from behind her, fury radiating from him,

"How could you say that Dwayne, I would never." Mariam stated, her voice hitching.

"Liar" Dwayne spat slapping her hard across the face, the force knocking her to the floor. "Devante clean this mess up NOW" Dwayne bellowed, his voice echoing from the walls, Devante sobbed running off, collecting toys from the floor, not daring to look or talk back. David, Paul and Star entered the cave, surveying the scene, picking up on the tension, Mariam sobbing on the floor, holding her cheek.

"Well what the hell happened?" David asked sternly,

"Devante is being a brat as usual" Dwayne huffed,

"Oh, and don't forget the fact you accused me and Mariam of sleeping with each other" Marko spat venomously, "then you slapped her" he added, glaring angrily at Dwayne.

"What the fuck bro?" Paul interrupted, "Have you lost your mind?" he asked Dwayne clearly shocked.

"Stay out of it Paul" Dwayne warned with a growl, Paul hissed, sucking in air between his teeth. Star ran over to Mariam, lifting her head, looking her over, she had a split lip but nothing that wouldn't heal quickly.

"Mariam are you okay?" Star whispered, her eyes moist with sadness.

"Fine" Mariam replied flippantly, "Watch Devante for me yeah?" she added, getting to her feet before heading out of the cave without looking back. "Mariam!" Star called after her, but her calls were ignored, she was too hurt to speak, her dead heart broken.


	46. Chapter 46

**_Marko POV_**

He couldn't believe what had just happened, his own brother accusing him of sleeping with his mate, in front of his son too. His body was practically vibrating with anger, when he slapped Miriam that was the final straw, he felt the hold on his temper snap, when Mariam walked out of the cave he exploded with pent up rage,

"YOU BASTARD" Marko growled launching at Dwayne, he knocked him to the ground, pinning him as he fought to get out of his grip, Marko punched him hard in the face, he heard Devante crying in fright behind him, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Get off me you dick" Dwayne growled, kicking him off him, as Marko flew through the air he managed to correct himself, landing skilfully on his feet. He and Dwayne lunged for each other once more but instead collided with David and Paul, Paul hauling Marko towards one side of the cave, David pulling Dwayne toward the other.

"Quit it" David warned, his voice commanding. "You're scaring Devante"

Marko forced himself to calm down, he felt guilty he'd hit Dwayne in front of Devante, he pushed Paul away forcefully,

"Fuck you Dwayne" He snarled before sprinting from the cave, he blocked his mind, he didn't want anyone invading his personal thoughts, clambering on his bike he revved the engine, skidding off noisily towards Hudson's bridge, he had a feeling he'd find Mariam there, he had to make sure she was okay, he really didn't care what Dwayne thought, he knew the truth, he would never do anything to destroy their family, no matter how much it killed him to see Mariam with Dwayne, he'd never attempt to lure her away.

He cut the engine at the edge of the forest, hopping off his bike, carelessly letting it drop on it's side in the dirt. He strolled purposefully towards the bridge, surveying the area around him, he saw her up ahead, sitting forlornly on the bridge, her legs dangling over the edge as her shoulders shook from the weight of her tears.

"Mariam" he spoke lightly, her head jerking up at him, tears staining her beautifully sad face, her big green eyes full of heartache, he felt his stomach clench, he wanted to comfort her so badly. "Mariam are you okay?" he asked hesitantly.

"Are you?" she replied, "It wasn't just me he accused after all" she sighed sorrowfully, Marko sighed, sitting down beside her, swinging his legs over the edge of the bridge.

"I'm pissed" he admitted, "Really pissed, I… Umm... I kinda punched him after you left" he confessed.

"Good" Mariam stated angrily, "I want to do the same"

"I don't blame you" Marko agreed, "I can't believe he'd even think anything was going on between us" he added.

"Me neither, I never told anyone how you feel about me you know, I knew it would never change anything" she declared.

Marko exhaled sharply, "I know you didn't, I just don't know what's gotten into him lately"

"Well he can fuck off now, he's a complete dick and I hate him" she announced, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You don't mean that Mariam, you know you love him" Marko replied.

"Right now, I hate him Marko, trust me" she insisted.

"Kay, whatever you say" he sighed, silence falling over them.

They sat in silence, at least an hour had passed when the air started to turn cold, the fog that always shadowed the cliff beneath the bridge increased, until it enveloped them completely. "You wanna go back? we've been out here ages" Marko whispered. Mariam shook her head,

"I can't" she whispered in reply, Marko smiled sadly, pulling himself on to his feet, tugging her up to stand with him,

"You can" he assured her softly, "you haven't done anything wrong"

She smiled dejectedly, shrugging her shoulders in reply, they stood looking at each other for what felt like a lifetime but was only probably a few minutes, Marko seemed hesitant and awkward, unsure what he should do or say. Without warning the heavens seemed to open, pouring forth a torrent of freezing rain, drenching them both. Mariam attempted to brush her wet hair from her eyes, Marko's hair was equally ruined as his blonde curls stuck to his face and neck, the rain dripping steadily from his frowning lips.

"Mariam" he whispered, reaching out, catching her hand, "I just want you to know I would never hurt you, never do anything to ruin your family, but… I love you" he confessed.

Mariam looked up into his eyes, raindrops clouding her vision, "I know Marko, I feel something between us, but you know I love Dwayne, we have a child, in another life, in another time…" she trailed off…

"If only I met you first" he smiled, Mariam returned his smile feeling awkward under his penetrating gaze. Marko pulled her into a sudden embrace, their soaking wet clothes sticking to each other, his comforting scent of frankincense and vanilla filling her senses. He breathed in her saccharine scent, his stomach lurching, his chest constricting from the pain of unrequited love, she hugged him back fiercely. She pulled away, gazing into his baby blue eyes,

"I should go" she smiled, "You coming?" she asked timidly,

"Nah you go, I'll catch you later" he replied, she nodded, walking past him, heading back toward the forest, he watched her walk away, and sighed. She was perfect, everything he wanted and, yet he couldn't have her, she was in love with someone who didn't even understand her worth, didn't understand how amazing she was. He slumped back down onto the hard wood of the bridge, gazing off down into the murky depths of the foggy cliff below, his chest aching as the rain poured down on him, washing away his misery.


	47. Chapter 47

**_Dwayne POV_**

He'd managed to calm himself down since the fight, guilt had hit him like a freight train, he'd actually hit her, worse than that he'd hit her in front of their son, who would now not come near him, wouldn't even look at him, he just kept crying for his mom. David, Paul and Star had ripped him a new one, I mean they really let him have it, he knew they were right, he just didn't know what had got into him, ever since Max visited that night Dwayne had been on edge, but it didn't give him an excuse to act the way he did.

David, Paul and Star had gone out after they'd lectured him, Devante had retreated to his room once he'd finished cleaning up the mess he'd made. Dwayne had no idea where Marko had gone, he guessed Paul would seek him out, talk him round to coming back, hopefully not for round two. Dwayne sat sulking on the fountain edge, he'd gotten through half a bottle of Jack Daniels, bidding to drown his melancholy, it hadn't worked. Faint footsteps descending down into the cave caught his attention, the air filled with the sweet scent of his mate, she'd come back, his stomach tautened with anxiety, would she forgive him?

Mariam entered the cave, she was drenched, it must be raining outside, her clothes were sticking to her every curve, her hair was plastered to her face, her eyes were red and puffy, she'd obviously been crying, yet she looked absolutely beautiful. He rose to his feet, the bottle of Jack suddenly feeling heavy in his hand, Dwayne crossed the cave, meeting her half way as she made her way toward the tunnel,

"Mariam, please talk to me" he pleaded, his voice strained.

"What exactly do you want me to say Dwayne?" she snarled,

"I know you're pissed, you have every right to be but I'm really sorry, really really sorry" he declared.

She grabbed the bottle of Jack from his hands, taking a long drink, "You're sorry? You think sorry is going to repair the damage you've done? You think sorry is going to make the pain you've caused me disappear huh?" she shouted,

"Mariam, please, calm down" he begged, reaching out to touch her.

"Don't fucking touch me" she screamed, lobbing the bottle of alcohol across the cave, Dwayne cringed as it smashed powerfully against the wall, glass shattering in every direction. "How dare you, just how fucking dare you accuse me of sleeping with Marko" she seethed.

"Baby I'm so sorry, I… I don't know what's up with me these days, I just feel on edge about Max, I've got a bad feeling something horrible is going to happen and I guess I was just looking for something to blow off about. I'm just jealous, you have a close relationship with Marko, even my son listens to him over me most of the time and I guess I just felt pushed out, I felt useless, I felt like I was being replaced" he confessed, his voice thick with emotion.

Mariam felt her anger dissipate ever so slightly, she could sense he was being honest, but what he said didn't hurt any less, "You really hurt me Dwayne, again…" she whispered. Dwayne glanced at her his face full of shame, "I know, and I'm honestly so, so sorry, I'm a dick I know that but I'm a really sorry dick" he professed, a smile pulling at his lips. Mariam could feel a smirk spreading on her lips,

"Momma?" a tiny voice chirped from behind her, Mariam turned to see her son, looking so small and scared at the end of the tunnel, Dwayne was feeling utterly the cause of his fear and it cut him like a knife.

"It's okay baby, c'mere" Mariam soothed, holding out her hands, Devante ran full force into her arms, squeezing his arms around her neck. "Sshh baby momma's here" she cooed, stroking his back. Devante glanced up toward Dwayne, his eyes brimming with innocent tears,

"Devante, son, I'm sorry I scared you." Dwayne told him, stroking his cheek as his little lips trembled. Devante leant forward holding out his arms for his dad to take him, Dwayne smiled pulling his son into his arms, showering him with kisses as Devante giggled, wriggling in his arms. "Love you daddy" Devante gushed, "Love you too son" Dwayne grinned. Mariam figured if her son could forgive his dad so could she,

"I love you Mariam, I'm really sorry" Dwayne declared, she sighed lightly,

"I love you too Dwayne" she smiled coyly, pulling her two favourite men in for a hug, kissing them both affectionately on the cheek.

Dwayne cleaned up the glass before the others got home, Mariam was putting Devante to bed, when Marko entered the cave, equally as drenched as what Mariam had been, he still look pissed, his eyes flashing amber, as he strolled resolutely towards his room Dwayne spoke up, causing him to pause mid stride. "Marko, brother, I was wrong to say what I said, I'm sorry" he stated earnestly.

"You're sorry huh? Well whaddaya know" Marko huffed sarcastically.

"Seriously Marko, I'm just jealous of everything you have with Miriam and my son, I'm on edge these days, can't stop thinking about what Max is up to, seriously it's torturing me" he explained truthfully. Marko turned to look at him,

"There's nothing to be jealous about, I'd never come between you and your family, we're all family here, I'm your brother, that means something to me" Marko replied.

"I know that, I'm honestly sorry" he stated. Marko nodded, walking over to Dwayne holding out his hand in the way of a truce, Dwayne hit his hand away pulling him in for a brotherly hug, patting him on the back,

"Love ya bro" Dwayne stated,

"Love ya too man" Marko replied, hugging him back, all hostility forgotten.


	48. Chapter 48

**_Mariam POV_**

It seemed like a lifetime since she and Dwayne had had their big fight, their relationship was back on track, he and Marko were close once again, overall everything seemed to be going okay, but you know what they say about the calm before the storm. Dwayne was more loving towards her than ever, she was still really close to Marko, she loved his bond with Devante. She hadn't forgot what he'd told her that time under the boardwalk or on Hudson's bridge, but she'd kept her promise and not told anyone, they'd share knowing glances sometimes but the love she felt for Marko was like that she felt for David and Paul, they were her brothers, Dwayne was the only one who captured her heart.

They'd enjoyed a fun evening at the beach, Devante had built sand castles by the campfire as Mariam, Dwayne and the others had sat around drinking and listening to music. It felt like old times, sharing banter and teasing insults. When they'd returned to the cave, Devante was out for the count, he'd fallen asleep riding back with Marko. Marko carried Devante to his room, gently placing him down on his mattress, covering him with his favourite blue blanket. Mariam walked into the room just as Marko placed a loving kiss on her son's forehead, "sleeping beauty isn't he." Mariam whispered, not wanting to wake her son, risking one of his famous mood swings. "He's beautiful inside and out, like you." Marko smiled tentatively. Mariam smiled, "He's a little terror though, monster mood swings." She stated, "Again, like you." Marko teased. "Wow Marko and I thought I was your favourite sister." Mariam replied imitating she was offended. "Oh, you are, but doesn't mean you're immune from the truth." He winked, shooting her a cheeky grin, biting his thumbnail. Mariam crossed her arms over her chest, pouting, "What's the point in being the favourite if it doesn't have any perks?" She complained. Marko shrugged and smiled, walking past her on his way out he nudged her playfully.

Everyone retired to bed just before sunrise, but Mariam couldn't seem to settle. She felt on edge, even though the daytime hours where draining her energy she just couldn't sleep. She guessed it was around midday when she finally managed to nod off, drifting into a fitful sleep. She awoke with a start fresh from a nightmare, a shiver running down her spine remembering her dreams horrid details. She wondered what time it was, it had to be around sunset as she didn't feel as drained as she did earlier when it was still daytime. She couldn't hear anyone moving around the cave, so she reckoned it must still be reasonably early. She was just about to lean back against the pillow and rest when she heard a thud coming from the direction of Devante's room.

'That child' she thought to herself in irritation, wondering what mischief he was up to now. Mariam stood pulling on some leggings and a loose-fitting Def Leppard band T-shirt Dwayne had bought for her at a concert she'd grown fond of. She padded out of her room, gently closing the door behind her so as not to disturb her sleeping mate. She padded down to her son's room, his door wide open, weird, she thought to herself, she knew she'd closed it when she left, Devante rarely left his room when he knew everyone was sleeping these days, guessing it was his attempt at respecting their boundaries, besides he had plenty to do in his room until he heard any of the group moving around the cave. Another thump sounded from her son's room along with a muffled cry, panic began to rise in her chest, she debated waking Dwayne but told herself Devante was probably messing around and had hurt himself, trying to cover up his cry before he got told off as usual, never could she imagine how wrong she really was.

Mariam crept closer to the door, discerning a shadow moving around in the darkness, her eye sight was so profound since she became a vampire that she could see a spider crawl across the other side of the cave in the pitch-black darkness, so she was 100% sure that her son wasn't alone in his room, someone was in there and it wasn't one of her family. The scent she was picking up smelt nothing like any of her brothers or Star and she knew them all so much so that she could pick them out in a crowd. Dwayne smelt like frankincense and lilac, Marko smelt like sandalwood and vanilla, David smelt like fresh cut grass and leather, Star smelt like ginger and cinnamon and Paul smelt like violets and liquorice. This scent was unfamiliar, she picked up the scent of tobacco and opium. The scent was making her dizzy, she tried to stay focused, her son was in danger, she wracked her brain trying to remember everything Dwayne had taught her about defending herself against an attack, she felt herself transitioning into a vampire, knowing full well she'd kill to protect her son.

Mariam padded silently closer, inch by inch until she reached the door frame, she stopped and listened, "Shhh calm down now child, we're just going to take a little trip, stop fighting and listen to me." She heard a menacing voice whisper to her son, "Ouch fuck! You little shit." the intruder hissed, Devante's cries muffled. Mariam tensed as anger flooded her senses as she flew into the darkness, making a beeline for whoever dared to hurt her son. Her claws dug into hard granite flesh, she nipped and tugged making the intruder howl in pain, the next thing Mariam knew she was hurtling towards the cave wall, slamming into it at full force, screaming as her back cracked against the stone. She felt a presence looming over her, she tried to get up, but the intruder was too quick, she felt a needle stab into her neck, screaming as a burning pain rushed through her veins, then everything went black.


	49. Chapter 49

**_Dwayne POV_**

Dwayne woke as a piercing scream reverberated around the cave, he recognised the agonised voice as that of his mate. He flew out of his room not bothering with clothes as he hurtled at lightning speed towards the sound. He found himself in his son's room, an unfamiliar scent in the air mixed in with the scent of his son, his mate. He hurriedly lit the candles around the rooms walls, freezing as he took in the scene before him. Both she and his son were gone, he flew into the main cave just to make sure they weren't there, but he already knew the answer, finding it hauntingly empty, he flew back to the room, running his fingers through his hair. He surveyed the damage, a long thick crack ran up the wall cutting through the beach mural as if something hard had hit it with tremendous force, Devante's blankets were strewn out of place as well as his toys littering the room as though there was a struggle, he observed something which shot ice through his veins, a small pool of blood in the centre of the room. He slowly bent down, dragging his finger through the warm sticky liquid and sniffed, as he suspected, it was his son's blood, Dwayne smelt the honey and jasmine scent, feeling hot angry tears sting his eyes as he roared in anger.

Dwayne felt movement behind him followed by the scent of David, Paul and Star, "What the fuck happened bro?" Paul asked. "Mariam and Devante, they're gone." Dwayne growled. "Looks like Mariam and your son put up a fight." David stated, "This must be Max's doing, he must have taken them." David continued. "I'm gonna kill that bastard along with whoever dared to lay a finger on my son or my mate. I will rip their fucking hearts out." Dwayne growled. He felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to come face to face with Marko's agonised expression, "I'm right behind you." He declared through gritted teeth. "We all are." David added. "So, what do we do?" Dwayne asked. "We track their scent." David answered. "We have to be fast, everyone get dressed, meet in the main cave and fast." David ordered as they all moved quickly from the room.

The group gathered moments later in the main cave, "I think we should feed first." Marko was the first to speak, "We'll need to be at our strongest, I know that bastard Max is behind this, I don't know why he's doing this, but I know it has to be him." He exclaimed. "I know it's him too, I have a feeling he just wanted Devante, but Mariam interrupted so whoever he got to do this took her down too." Dwayne spoke, his voice hard and angry. "I'm so sorry man, if I didn't piss him off when he came that time this might not have happened." Paul said mournfully. "No Paul, you're not to blame, Max would have done this anyway, he couldn't stand we did something without his permission, plus Devante is a rare find, he wouldn't let the opportunity to examine him pass." David spoke, "Wait, you're telling me that dick took my son to do some kind of fucking experiment?" Dwayne hissed, "Brother, you know Max well, I don't need to tell you what his plan was as soon as he set eyes on Mariam when she was pregnant." David replied calmly. Dwayne nodded, his shoulders sagging, "I just…" He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I just can't handle it if anything happens to either of them." "Dwayne nothing is going to happen to them, we'll find them, and we'll protect them, I know I will protect them with my life." Marko assured him, the others all nodded in agreement, setting off to quickly hunt before making moves to track the scent that was beginning to fade with every minute that passed.

The scent was barely traceable once they'd reached Max's house, they had been there, but they weren't there any longer. The house was dark, on searching the property they found it empty, wherever his mate and son were, Max was there too. "Guys over here." Paul shouted, waving them over to a small patch of the forest bordering the house. Dwayne sprinted to Paul's side, he could smell Devante's scent the strongest, Mariam's was still faint, but it was there. Paul pointed to the ground, to the reason for his son's scent being so strong, it was another small pool of blood splattered on the ground. It was still warm, so it hadn't been there too long. Dwayne screamed, kicking at a nearby tree, watching as it cracked down the middle and began to sway. "WHY IS HE BLEEDING?!" Dwayne roared, Marko gripped his arms, shaking him forcefully, "Dwayne we have to keep calm, trust me I'm ready to explode but if I lose my cool that's it, I'll end up fucking up and that ain't gunna help nothing. We need to keep our heads. We need to find them." He enforced firmly. David nodded towards Dwayne in agreement, Star was looking out into the forest with hawk eyes, trying to see if she could see anything that might help them locate Mariam and his son.

"David." Star whispered, staring at something in the distance, "What is it Star?" He asked anxiously. "We need to go deeper into the woods, I think I know where they are" She answered. "WHERE?" Dwayne shouted. "You need to calm down Dwayne, let her concentrate." David chastised, Dwayne struggled to get a hold of his anger. Marko and Paul both stared expectantly at Star, waiting in anticipation.

"There's an old abandoned factory deep in the forest. I didn't recognise where we were at first, but it's just come back to me. Me, my brothers and their friends used to come here when we were younger, we used to hear stories of a haunted factory in the woods, we'd always challenge ourselves to find it. Of course, we always felt scared when coming out here, most kids our age were scared of the stories, we also knew Max lived here, you know how he is with kids. Anyway, we decided one day we were going to do it, go all the way, we set off in search of the factory, we did find it, it took us most of the day, but we found it, we broke in through a window, took a look around. I remember it had some kind of lab equipment in it, it smelt awful, like rot and decay. We looked around the place until sun set, that's when we started to hear weird noises coming from another part of the building, we got freaked thinking it was the ghosts coming to get us, so we ran outta there, never looking back." She finished, her face full of nostalgic fear.

"That must be the place man" Paul said, "Let's go" He urged. They took off, sprinting straight into the heart of the forest, their speed and agility meant they'd reach the main area of the forest in no time. As they sped closer Dwayne picked up Mariam's scent along with his son's, it became stronger with every step he took, his desire to kill and maim Max propelled him forward faster and faster, the others were finding it hard to keep up to his pace, but he couldn't stop, he flew forward leaving his brothers and Star behind. "Shit David, he's gone rouge" Paul called to his brother, "We keep together" David ordered. They reached a clearing in the forest, there it was, the old factory that Star had explored when she was younger. They crept closer, slow and silent, their senses searching to pick up any threat they might encounter, when they broached the side of the building, they saw a figure laying motionless on the floor, they sped towards the unidentified figure, Paul winced, "fucking A man, Dwayne's truly vamped out." He stated as they looked down at a vampire's corpse, a hole where his heart used to be. "I have to find Dwayne." Marko announced, sprinting off before anyone could tell him otherwise, unwilling for Dwayne to put Mariam and Devante in further danger on account of not being able to contain his emotions.

After killing the lone vampire, Dwayne had flown onto the roof of the factory, he licked his lips, grazing his tongue over his fangs, he knelt down by a small glass dome which looked down into the central area of the warehouse. Dwayne let out a low hiss as he caught sight of Mariam trapped, bound to a wooden beam, she'd clearly been drugged, her head lolling side to side, he couldn't see his son anywhere. He leant back on his heels, calculating his next move.


	50. Chapter 50

**_Mariam POV_**

When Mariam came to she was being dragged through a forest by the intruder who'd been at the cave, she knew it was the same vampire, she could tell by his scent. She kicked and screamed, demanding to see her son, threatening death to whoever hurts her child. The vampire holding her only sighed as if he'd grown tired of listening to the same story, the vampire jabbed her with another needle, everything once again fading to black. The second time she came round she was in a strange warehouse of some sort, her head was cloudy, her body as heavy as lead. She tried to move, quickly realising her hands and feet were bound with a thick rope which burnt her skin. She tried to scream but no sound came, just a whispered croak which made her throat ache. Mariam strained to clear her head, making an effort to survey her surroundings, she couldn't see much apart from some empty crates and old dirty blankets, two vampires standing guard by a rolling metal door. She heard a scream from another part of the building, tears threatening to spill as she recognised the scared scream of her son.

The two vampires guarding the door smirked, her stomach and chest burned with an anger so fierce she thought she might combust from pure rage. A few minutes passed, thinking up ways of how she was going to kill the two men standing guard when she heard the metal door clang as it slowly slid open. Max walked into the room, grinning, looking smug, giving a small shake of his head as he looked her up and down over the rim of his glasses. "Well this was a bit of a surprise" He stated, "I only ordered a child, I never ordered you" Max snarled. "I should have killed you all whilst you slept, of course hindsight is useless, I have what I want, and a little extra" He stated with a wicked smirk.

"Where's my son?" She asked through gritted teeth, finally pushing her voice to work. "Oh, don't you worry your pretty little head, he's in good hands. I just want to give him a few tests, try and figure out what makes him so…. special" He explained. "Don't you lay one fucking finger on my son you big prick, when I get out of these ropes you've so caringly put me in, I'm going to fucking kill you and those two fucking morons over there." She snarled nodding in the direction of the two vampires standing by the door. "Now, now, that kind of language isn't very becoming of a lady." Max tutted. "Besides, I doubt you'll have the chance to kill me because, my sweet child. I can bet I'm going to kill you first." He shouted pushing his face up against hers. She growled, snapped at him, wishing she could rip his face off with her claws. "Anyway, lovely to chat but I must dash." He declared straightening himself up and walking back towards the door. As he passed the guards she heard him tell them to have fun, and maybe for the first time since she'd been in this room she felt her anger turn to ice cold fear.

Mariam hoped that Dwayne and her brothers would come, protect her and her son, she'd always believed they would, she couldn't help the fear of them getting there too late from seeping into her thoughts. She heard more screams and cries coming from the other end of the building, her dead heart bled for her son, willing him to stay strong until she could get to him, or until one of the others reached him. She realised that she'd rather something happen to her than her son, vowing to stay strong for him, taking whatever was going to happen, she'd play their game until she got a chance to escape.

Mariam hung her head and sighed, she needed to pull herself together, just as she started to calm herself down she sensed a change the atmosphere, looking up to see the two guards moving slowly towards her, malicious grins plastered across their faces. She bit back her fear, staring at them defiantly, trying to channel her game face, she could tell she'd failed when the two vampires started to laugh. "You know, I've always fantasised about fucking a chubby vampire." The taller of the two vampires chuckled, "Yeah normally they're so fucking skinny, all bones, this one looks like she's more of a handful" The shorter vampire retorted. Mariam screamed, thrashing at the ropes as flashbacks from her past flickered before her eyes, the pain, the hurt, the embarrassment. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she forgot her pride, begging them not to do what she knew they were going to do. "Don't worry honey, we don't bite." The first vamp cooed, "Hard." The second added as they laughed hysterically.

They untied her from the beam, her hands and feet remaining tightly bound, they carried her over to a large wooden crate, slamming her down hard onto its lid, she cried out in pain as she felt splinters cutting into her skin. The bigger of the two ripped off her clothes, leaving her naked, exposed, she thrashed and writhed endeavouring to squirm away from their depraved touch only to find she was restricted by the ropes at her wrists and feet. The smaller vampire trailed his claws against her skin, leaving deep gashes in their wake, repeating his inflictions each time one healed, his eyes lit up cruelly as she screamed for him to stop. The bigger vampire stood by her lower half, she noticed him unbuttoning his jeans, and she screamed, "No please, no, anything but that please." She begged through hot tears, the vampire grinned, ignoring her pleas as he pushed her legs towards her chest, ramming himself into her, she screamed as pain seared through her, he was much bigger than Dwayne, ramming into her cervix painfully with each thrust of his hips, making her feel like she was being torn in half, her inside burning. Once he'd finished the two vampires switched places, repeating the cycle without pause, raping her again and again whilst the other clawed and bit her, ripping his fangs through her flesh, extenuating her pain. Mariam was bruised and bloody, pain echoed round her body, she must have passed out countless times, yet every time she came around she was still living her nightmare. "DWAYNE HELP ME PLEASE" she screamed into the night.


	51. Chapter 51

**_Dwayne POV_**

Dwayne had managed to make it into the building without being detected by any other guards or by Max himself, he traipsed the empty dingy corridors, searching for any sign of activity, he'd hit another dead end when he heard Mariam scream for him, begging him to help her. As he was about to sprint in her direction a hand clamped around his chest, rooting him to the spot, he growled, kicking out, "Dwayne, Dwayne it's me." He heard Marko whisper, he relaxed, turning to face him, "Did you hear her?" Dwayne asked his brother, scared he was imagining things. Marko nodded, beckoning for Dwayne to follow him, they crept silently single file down a flight of old metal stairs, coming to another corridor, they followed the long dark passage down to the end approaching a large metal door. Dwayne listened at the door for any sound of movement, "PLEASE STOP." They heard Mariam scream, followed by callous laughter from what sounded like two different people. They were about to storm the door when Dwayne grabbed Marko's shoulders, flipping him round to face him, "Marko I need you to promise me something." He pleaded. "Bro can't it wait? This isn't exactly a good time" Marko agonised. "This is important Marko, fuck sake, do you know how much this is killing me to say? FUCK" Dwayne whispered harshly, keeping his voice in order to avoid alerting anyone to their presence.

"Look Marko, I know how you feel about Mariam." He announced looking into Marko's eyes, knowing as they flickered he'd been right. "Wait, how did you…" Marko begun before Dwayne cut him off, "I just know, I'm your brother, I can sense how you feel, no one had to tell me, I knew you'd never do anything about how you feel, fuck you can't help who you fall for! I know I accused you before, I explained why I did it. Just… shit what I'm tryna say here is… if anything happens to me, if I don't make it out of here, promise me you'll take care of her, love her, keep her safe, take care of her and Devante" He requested seriously, "Bro what are you talking…" "Just promise me Marko" "I promise man" Marko agreed, Dwayne nodded determinedly, signalling it was time to move. Dwayne counted to three, transitioning to his vampire form before storming through the door.

Entering the room, he heard Marko scream, flinching, a little shocked at his brothers reaction, he found he couldn't speak, what he saw turned his blood to ice, his eyes burnt with hatred, a strong to rip some ones heart out overwhelmed him. Mariam lay on a crate, bound by her wrists and ankles, one vampire violently raping her whilst the other ripped repeatedly at her flesh. She was covered in blood and bruises which seemed to be fading much slower than they should.

Dwayne looked into her eyes and he almost died, her eyes were glazed, her facial features numb, she wasn't Mariam anymore, she was an empty shell. He sensed movement beside him as Marko roared flying toward the vampire raping Mariam, he watched in admirable horror as his brother delved his fist directly into the vampires chest, tearing out his heart, throwing the corpse across the room, Marko lunged at the second vampire knocking him back against the wall, the vampire landing straight onto a metal pole protruding from the concrete, the sharp rusty metal pierced the vampires heart as he screamed in agony, Marko forced the heart of the first vampire down the dying vampires throat, muffling his screams of distress.

Dwayne snapped himself out of his trance, he'd never seen his brother so violent, it should have been him killing these bastards. He flew to his mates side, ripping off his jacket, cover her tortured naked body. He stroked her face and hair, showering her with kisses, telling her how sorry he was, how much he loved her. He didn't notice as Marko untied her wrists and ankles, hissing as he took in the sight of her battered body.

Mariam eventually seemed to realise what was happened, sobbing gripping Dwayne's shirt as if her life depended on it. "Devante you have to help him. Please he's scared please." She begged panicked. "Sshhh baby it's okay, I'm here now, I'll find him, he'll be safe I promise" He soothed.

"Marko, I need you to stay with Mariam, I'm going to find Devante. She can't be left alone, she's too weak to fight, too vulnerable" He told his brother. Marko nodded reluctantly, Dwayne knew Marko didn't want to let him go alone but he also knew he was right. Dwayne gently kissed Mariam on the forehead, telling them both he'd be back with Devante soon, to wait for him or if it gets dangerous for Marko to get her out of there, fast. Dwayne headed for the door taking one last look back at his mate, terrified and wounded. He braced himself before heading out the door.

As he was turning a corner he slammed into someone, immediately transitioning, positioning himself ready to kill. "Dwayne it's us" a hushed voice whispered in the dark. Dwayne blinked and focused he made out the faces of David, Paul and Star. "Did you find them?" Star asked anguish clear in her voice. "I found Mariam, two guys had her tied up torturing her. Marko is with her now, I'm going to find Devante. She told me she'd heard him, Marko killed the two vampires back there." He explained robotically, he couldn't fully comprehend what's happening.

David gripped his shoulder "We're with you brother, let's go find your son." He instructed determinedly. They moved down the corridor silently, listening for any sounds which would point them in the right direction. Halfway down the corridor they heard muffled voices along with a child's angry voice. Dwayne tensed hearing his son, he felt his anger rising to the surface, hurrying his way down toward another metal door which had been left ajar. Dwayne peered through the gap, observing Max along with one other vampire looking at something under a microscope, he moved his gaze over slightly, meeting his son's frightened gaze. Devante was strapped to a gurney, tubes sticking out of his arms. Dwayne put his finger to his lips gesturing for his son to stay quiet, Devante slowly nodded in understanding.

Dwayne turned to the others, giving them the lowdown on the situation, he was going to go release Devante, David, Paul and Star were to rush up on Max and the other vampire. Hopefully the plan would work, Dwayne needed to get his son out of there and fast. Dwayne took a deep breath, charging into the room in a blazing fury, Max spun around sensing an intruder and growled. Paul attacked the vampire with Max who was easy to take down and David launched himself at Max. Max caught David by the lapels of his jacket, throwing him into a glass cabinet, the glass shattering on impact. Star seeing her mate hurt threw herself at Max, but she where near strong enough to take on a vampire such as Max, he slapped her hard, sending her reeling backwards to the floor. Dwayne managed to free Devante, setting him down on his feet, he instructed Devante to run, find his mom and uncle Marko, he obeyed running as fast as his little legs could carry him out of the door.

Max lunged at Dwayne pinning him onto the gurney, hissing and slamming his head repeatedly back against the hard metal. Dwayne growled, kicking him off, Paul was waiting behind, catching Max, throwing him hard against the wall. David had recovered from his collision with the cabinet, rising to his feet. Both he and Paul rushed at Max, but he was fast, years of experience on his side, he dove at Dwayne catching him off guard. Dwayne felt a burning pain in his chest as Max ripped his claws through his flesh in search of his heart. Dwayne clawed and punched Max's face, his effort was in vain. He heard his brothers scream, clawing at Max's back in an attempt to rip him away but the old bastard was strong, Dwayne saw his life flash before his eyes, his mate, his son, the love he had, then everything begun to fade away to nothing as Max yanked out his hand along with Dwayne's cold dead heart.


	52. Chapter 52

**_Marko's POV_**

Marko felt a sharp pain tear through his chest, one of his brothers was in trouble, he noticed Mariam clutching her chest too, it had to be Dwayne. Marko rose to his feet, about to rush to his brother when his terrified nephew ran screaming into the room. "Momma momma." Devante cried leaping up onto the crate beside Mariam. "Oh, my baby. My baby you are okay." She kissed his cheeks and forehead hugging him tight. "Devante where's daddy?" She asked. "Daddy fight Max." he sobbed. Mariam looked at Marko, fear clouding her features, Marko knew something had happened when he felt that pain and so did she, "I'm going to find him." Marko stated, "Stay here." He pleaded, sprinting for the door.

Marko flew down the corridor following his brother's scent, he picked up on the others, Paul, David and Star. He approached a metal door, hearing hissing and crashing come from inside. He ran in just as Max ripped out his brother's heart, Paul and David screamed leaping and clamping onto Max clawing and pulling at his limps. He heard a sharp tear as David ripped off Max's arm, another as Paul ripped off the other, he watched as his brothers tore Max apart, hissing, growling and screaming in pain at the loss of their brother. Star was huddled in a corner eyes wide with horror, mumbling to herself. All he could think about was Mariam and Devante, they'd lost a mate and a father, he felt hot tears run down his face, his brother was gone, there was no way to bring him back. There was a deafening roar as David ripped out Max's heart throwing it forcefully at the wall, simultaneously falling to his knees in pain and sorrow. Star ran to his side, gathering him in her arms, both of them sobbing, he'd never seen David cry, no one had, but when you lose one of your family, the pain is unbearable. Marko ran to Paul who was silently crying staring at Dwayne's corpse, he pulled him into a brotherly hug as they both cried.

"M…m…Mariam and Devante." Star stuttered. Marko turned to face her, "They're down the corridor, this is going to destroy her." He whispered. "I will tell her, please, let me do it." He pleaded. They all nodded, rising to their feet unwilling to stay a moment longer. David and Paul carefully picked up Dwayne's lifeless body, carrying him out of the room. "We're going to give him a proper send off, I don't want Mariam to see this." David said sadly. Marko nodded, making his way back to Mariam and Devante whilst the others took off into the night.

He rounded the corner, into the room, Mariam looked up at him expectantly, "Where daddy uncy Marko?" Devante asked innocently, Marko felt his chest constrict. Hot fat tears rolled down his cheeks, Mariam shook her head in disbelief, "NO" she shouted, clutching her son. "Mariam I'm so sorry, Max he, he, he caught him off guard and well he was too strong, the others put up a fight but, I'm so sorry we couldn't save him."

Mariam's piercing scream deafened him, she slumped down in a heap. Devante realising what was happening cried, hugging her tightly, but Mariam was too shocked, too devastated to react. She lay slumped, glassy eyed, staring into space. Devante looked up at Marko with huge sad eyes, Marko quickly closed the distance between them, Devante put his hands up gesturing for Marko to pick him up. Marko hugged him fiercely, "Shhh little man, I promise I will take care of you, I will keep you and your mommy safe always." He whispered hugging him tight against him. Marko bent down, shaking Mariam's shoulder, "Mariam sweetie, we have to go, we have to go back to the cave." He told her tenderly, when he got no reaction he gently placed Devante down, picking up Mariam. "Little man, can you climb on my back? I have to carry mommy, she's not feeling very well." He told him, "Okay uncy Marko." Devante sniffled as he jumped up onto his back, slinging his arms lightly around his neck. Marko walked out of the building into the cold night air, taking off at a sprint back to the cave, tears leaving him half blind as they filled and stung his eyes.

Marko arrived back at the cave, his brothers were already there, David was huddled on the sofa with Star, Paul sat cross legged on the fountain, joint in one hand, a bottle of liquor in the other. He set Devante on the floor, carrying Mariam to her room, he gently lowered her down onto the mattress, covering her with a blanket, disposing of the frayed cloth that covered her from the warehouse. The bruising and gashes covering her body were still fading, they looked sore and irritated, she had most likely been drugged with a serum that reduces the healing process in a vampire he thought to himself, cursing Max under his breath. Devante had followed him to the room, "Hey little man, do you want me to put you to bed?" Marko asked tenderly. "No, I stay with mommy" Devante answered, toddling over to the bed and crawling under the blanket, cuddling up to his mother. Mariam scooped Devante into her arms, sobbing into his hair. Marko left the room giving them privacy, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Marko walked wearily back into the main cave, grabbing a bottle of vodka from the fridge, dropping down into an empty chair. Music played quietly in the background, filling the heavy melancholy silence that hung in the air. Marko remembered the last words Dwayne had told him, honestly, he still couldn't believe what had happened, it was like he knew he wasn't going to make it out of that place. Tears streamed down his face as he took a long drink of the vodka, enjoying the burn as the cold liquid made its way down his throat. He cleared his throat, he needed to tell the others what Dwayne had told him, he needed to know how they felt about it, he couldn't move forward without getting it off his chest, he wouldn't do anything that put his family in jeopardy, he'd lost one brother, he wasn't about to lose anymore.

"Guys, Dwayne told me something before he died" He stated solemnly, "and I wanna ask you guys how you feel about it" He continued. "Why what did he tell you Marko?" David asked curiously, "He told me." He sighed before carrying on, "thing is he told me that he wanted me to take his place with Mariam and Devante, he told me he knew how I felt about Mariam, that he trusted me to look after her if he didn't make it. I know it's a bit sudden to tell you guys, but I need to get it off my chest before it drives me insane. I swear it's like he knew this was gunna happen man" He recounted.

"Wait, you have feelings for Mariam?" Paul asked confused, "Well yeah, I always have, pretty much from the first night we met, I don't know I just felt like she was the one girl I wanted in my life, I mean we share the same interests, our personalities are similar, I feel so comfortable with her. I would have never tried to come between her and Dwayne, I know she loves him and she'll probably never accept me as a replacement but Dwayne asked me to do it, and my heart tells me that it's the right thing to do, Devante needs a father figure and Mariam needs someone to love her and care for her but if you guys don't agree or you think it's a bad idea I won't do anything" Marko exclaimed. His brothers and Star j stared at him bewildered, as if he'd grown two heads, then David broke the silence, "I think you should make good on your word to our brother. I've seen the bond you have with her and Devante, there's something there, maybe she's your mate, it's rare to share a mate but it's not unheard of, but brother, believe me when I tell you, she's not going to come running into your arms, loving you back. It's gonna be hell, and your gonna have to deal with it. But Marko I'm with you." He answered genuinely.

Paul nodded in agreement, "Mariam has been through so much in her life already and now this, she deserves happiness, if you think you can give her that Marko then I will help you win her heart, in time of course, it's not going to be easy" Star spoke up. Marko nodded, sitting back in the chair, chugging the vodka, trying to numb the pain of losing his brother, deep down he knew no matter how much he drank, nothing could dull the pain. He had to be strong for Mariam and Devante, it's what his brother wanted. Marko and the others retired to their rooms as the sun begin to breach the horizon, their feet weary and hearts heavy.


	53. Chapter 53

**_Mariam POV_**

Mariam hardly slept, she felt the daylight hours sapping her energy pulling her eyes closed but every time she dozed off the image of her lost mate entered her mind and she awoke, breathless and sobbing. Devante had fallen into a fitful sleep, sobbing as he slept, making quiet keening noises, calling out for his daddy. Her heart broke over and over again as she remembered that Dwayne was gone, she was alone, her child would have to live without a father, her morbid train of thought caused a new wave of hysterics to wash over her.

She ached everywhere, her body still hadn't healed properly, the drugs she'd been given must be long lasting, it had been a day since she'd been injected. She knew it was sunset, she couldn't stand staying in the state she was in, covered in blood, feeling dirty inside from what she was forced to endure. She kissed her son's forehead before wrapping herself in a robe, making her way out to the bathroom, she'd take a long hot shower, in hope it would ease some of the pain she felt physically, yet knowing it wouldn't even touch the pain she felt emotionally.

Marian stood under the stream of hot water for what felt an hour, allowing the water to wash away the tears that fell freely down her face. She scrubbed and scrubbed at herself aiming to get the feeling of the two vampires off her skin. She couldn't believe it had happened to her again but this time she knew she'd sacrificed herself for her son and it didn't destroy her as much as the first time it happened. The only thing that destroyed her, that ripped her heart to shreds was the fact she'd never see her mate again, never hear his voice, never feel his touch, never feel the happiness she felt when they were together.

A new fit of sobs wracked through her as she collapsed in the bathtub, the water splashing around her haphazardly. Someone was knocking at the door, but she couldn't bring herself to move or speak, the knocking became more insistent, she heard Star calling her name. She hugged her knee's leaning against the bathtub, she heard the door open and Star hurry into the room. Mariam felt the water stop running but she didn't care, she couldn't move. "Mariam, how long have you been in here?" Star asked concerned, "Come on you have to get out and get dressed, let me help you." Star soothed, holding her hand out for Mariam to take.

Mariam took her hand and pulled herself up, Star tenderly wrapped a towel around her, leading her back to her room. Star helped Mariam to get dressed, even plaited her hair for her. She appreciated everything her sister was doing for her, but she just felt so numb, when Star tried to make conversation she couldn't bring herself to answer or join in, she felt like she was drowning in misery, waiting for someone to pull her to the surface so she could breathe. "Where's Devante?" Mariam asked Star once she'd finally found her voice, "He's in the main cave with the boys, he woke up crying when he found you'd gone." Star told her. Mariam felt guilty, he'd probably been scared he'd lost his mommy as well. "Is he okay now?" "Yes, he's okay, he's eaten, and we changed his clothes." "Thank you, Star." Mariam said turning to give her sister a hug, "Anytime, join us when you're ready." She spoke, giving Mariam a final squeeze before leaving the room.

Mariam took a moment to gather herself together, she stood knowing she should be with her son. She padded out into the cave, feeling everyone's gaze fall on her, Devante was sat in Marko's lap as he read him a story in the book corner. "Hey mizz, you okay?" Paul asked, "Hmm, I don't know if okay is the right word" She replied honestly, Paul gave her a knowing nod. David smiled tentatively at her before beginning to speak, "Mariam you're one of us, you're our sister, anything you need we're here to support you. Dwayne wasn't the only one who loved you, we all do" He assured her. On hearing Dwayne's name, a sharp pain shot through her chest, she had to take a moment before she could speak, "Thank you David, you guys mean the world to me. As much as it's killing me that Dwayne isn't here, I know I still have my brothers and sister, and of course my son" She replied. David nodded, continuing to speak quietly with Star.

She walked over to the book corner and sat down next to Marko and her son, "so what you reading little guy." She asked Devante, stroking his hair. He turned slightly in Marko's lap and smiled at her, "Uncy Marko reading me never end story." He answered her excitedly, he loved The Never-Ending Story, it was a book Marko had bought for him, they loved reading it together. It was good to see her son content, she wished she was as strong as him, she'd try to be for his sake, but she missed Dwayne so much already and it had only been a day. She didn't know how she was going to live the rest of eternity without her mate. She leant her head against the smooth stone and listened to Marko's calm voice reading the story to her son when she found herself slowly starting to fall asleep, lulled by Marko's soothing voice and the sound of her son's heartbeat.

Mariam woke laid out on the cushions in the book corner, her son and Marko now no longer next to her, she looked around her, noticing the cave was empty. She padded over to the entrance of the cave observing it was still night, she watched the star's twinkling in the clear inky black sky. She padded across the cave, down the tunnel leading to the bedrooms, she looked in her and Dwayne's room, well she guessed it was just her room now, but Devante wasn't there, she padded down to her son's room, finding him and Marko sprawled on the mattress, covered with soft toys, both sleeping soundly.

She smiled, glad that her son had bonded so well with Marko, maybe losing his father wouldn't affect him as much as it did her as he still had a father figure in Marko. Mariam walked over to the mattress and slowly lay down on the other side of her son, trying not to wake him or Marko. As she lay her head, Marko flicked his eyes open, staring at her sadly, he gave her a timid smile, she managed to give him one back. "We left you to sleep, I know you didn't sleep last night, I heard you" He stated tentatively. She lowered her gaze away from his, exhaling deeply, "I just couldn't sleep, everything that happened kept running around my head, I couldn't get Dwayne's face out of my mind, it hurts Marko, it really hurts." She professed, "I know Mariam, of course it hurts, he was your mate. It's hurting me too, I've lost my brother, but I'm gonna be strong for Devante, and for you, it's what Dwayne wanted" he replied softly. She felt the tears start to fall down her cheeks, Marko wiped at her tears delicately with his fingers, he held out his hand to her, offering something to hold on to until the pain eased. She hesitantly took his hand, feeling a wave of calm wash over her, she huddled closer to her son, they lay together the three of them, Devante fast asleep, her and Marko hands linked over her son's side, until the sun rose, taking away her will to stay awake, the last thing she saw before she felt sleep overtake her was Marko's soft blue eyes, slowly closing as he fell asleep still clutching her hand.


	54. Chapter 54

**_Marko's POV_**

A month had passed since the incident, and Dwayne's death, sorrow still hung over the cave, but the group had somehow started to heal, they knew Dwayne wouldn't want them to mourn him so severely, he'd want them to carry on, he knew he wanted Mariam to be happy and his son too, they couldn't be happy if they were drowning in sorrow for eternity. Marko rose from his bed and walked down the tunnel to Devante's room, Devante was sat on his bed playing with his toys, "Hey little dude, you hungry?" Marko asked him, Devante nodded, running over to him, jumping into his arms, "I want choc milk and cookie." Devante smiled. "I think I can manage that dude." Marko replied, carrying him out into the main cave. As he entered Mariam was just coming out from the bathroom, her hair hung in wet ringlets around her shoulders, her breasts pushing up over the towel which hid her body, he felt guilty for looking but he couldn't help it, he craved her, but he hadn't made any move on her, she was still fragile.

"Morning my two favourite guys." She smiled, "Morning momma." Devante grinned, "Morning sweetie." Marko chirped. "Momma I have choc milk and cookie." Devante declared happily, "ah that's good little guy, I'll be out in a minute okay? Maybe we can go to the boardwalk tonight hey?" She asked him, "Ye ye." Devante clapped. "Do you think uncle Marko wants to join us Devante?" she asked her son as Marko smiled, "Sure he does." Marko stated, heading off to bring Devante his milk and cookies, whilst waiting for Mariam to return.

Mariam came out a few minutes later, she'd dressed casually in a pair of black jeans, black pumps and a Frankie says relax t-shirt. "Looking good." Marko winked playfully, making her smile. Marko noticed she was smiling more genuinely these days, and that she didn't seem as uncomfortable with his jokes or innocent flirting, well probably because she didn't realise he was flirting but most of the time he was. "Momma we go boardwalk?" Devante asked through a mouthful of milk and cookies, "Yes finish your food honey and we can go." Marko laughed as he watched Devante shove two cookies in his mouth at once before downing his milk. "All gone." He announced, running over to Mariam, she grabbed his jacket from a nearby chair, bending down to help him put it on. She stood up, catching hold of Devante's hand, "you ready to go?" she asked Marko, "always" he grinned, leading them out of the cave.

Devante sat in front of him holding onto the handle bars of his bike whilst Mariam held him around his waist from the back, they'd offered her Dwayne's bike, but she'd refused, saying she'd feel safer riding on the back of one of their cycles. Marko was enjoying the feel of Mariam's arms around him, sighing when they reached the boardwalk all too soon. Devante was practically vibrating with excitement as Marko lifted him off the front of the bike, Mariam clutched Devante's hand as they started to walk in the direction of the fairground, Marko walked on the opposite side, Devante toddling in the middle.

Devante reached out, taking Marko's hand, Marko smiled to himself, he felt like people looking would think they were a little family the thought made him feel proud. On reaching the fairground, Mariam asked Devante what he wanted to do, he pointed to the small ghost train which took them around a track inside a building that housed jump scares. "You sure you're not gonna get too scared little dude?" Marko asked, Devante shook his head pulling their arms in the rides direction. Devante wanted to ride with both of them, they managed to squish themselves into a cart, Devante sat in the middle, half on Mariam's knee and half on his. Marko had to put his arm around the back of the cart so they'd all fit comfortably, his hand brushed Mariam's back and she looked over at him, "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to." He declared, she smiled and shrugged, "I don't mind even if you meant it." She confessed with a laugh. "I'm not gonna freak out if you touch me Marko, I'm not that fragile." She smiled assuring him, he smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

The ride didn't last long but Devante enjoyed it, squealing with delight when different ghouls and creatures popped out at them, Mariam screamed when a giant spider dropped onto her head which had all three of them in hysterics when they got off the ride. "Momma scared of big spider." Devante giggled, "I know she's such a scaredy cat." Marko joked. Mariam pouted, "No fair guys, you're such bullies." She stated playfully slapping Marko's arm. "We love you really." Marko smiled, "I know you do, and I love you boys too." She smiled. Marko grinned, knowing what he really meant when he said he loved her.

Next, they went through the fun house, Mariam laughed when Marko fell in the revolving tunnel, as revenge he'd pushed her into the bouncy section, laughing as she tried to stand as he and Devante bounced around her, knocking her back down each time she tried to stand. Devante had gotten over excited and bumped into Marko knocking him off balance, causing him to fall straight on top of Mariam. As he'd landed on her, with his face pushed into her neck he'd felt a jolt of energy hit his stomach, he sensed her feelings of shyness as he lay on her. It only lasted seconds as he'd pushed himself off, helping her to stand as Devante stood giggling to himself watching them, he knew they'd shared a moment, and he couldn't control the grin that spread across his face.

Devante wanted to go over to the arcades after the fun house, so they'd made their way over, Devante riding on Marko's shoulders, Mariam linking his arm. When they reached the arcade, they were surprised to find Paul, David and Star already there, enjoying racing each other on the arcade go-karts. They walked over to join them, Devante jumping on to Pauls lap causing him to veer off course and crash, leaving David to claim 1st position, "Aww dude, you made me lose." Paul joked with Devante, "Sorry uncy Paul." He smiled sweetly, Paul picked him up, spinning him around making him giggle, "s'all good little dude" David smiled over at him and Mariam, "Nice to see you guys out having fun" He said sincerely, "Sure, it's my prerogative." Marko retorted making Mariam snort with laughter. Star smiled, a twinkle glinting in her eyes as she observed Mariam's laughter, "I have an idea." She started, "Why don't we take Devante for the rest of the night, give you guys a break, you can do something together, there's a concert later" She suggested with a smile. Marko raised his eyebrow suspiciously, surprised when Mariam agreed to Star's suggestion. "Only if you wanna." She added, "what's not to want." Marko told her, before the group went their separate ways.

"So, what do you wanna do?" He asked her curiously, "I wanna get drunk." She replied with a cheeky smirk on her face. Marko smirked back, they ran off heading toward the liquor store, after buying a few bottles of Jack and vodka they strolled down towards the beach, flopping down into the sand. Mariam opened the Jack, taking a long drink, Marko unsealed the vodka joining her. "Nice night huh?" she asked him, looking out to the calm ocean, the stars hovering like glittering lamps above them, "yeah, I like it when the sea's calm" He replied. She turned to look at him, "What?" he asked smiling, she looked away bashfully, "Ah nuffin" She answered. "C'mon you can tell me anything mizz" He urged her, she sighed, turning back to face him, "You make me feel whole again Marko, I don't know how, and I don't know why, but I feel like you've picked up the pieces of my heart and sorta stuck them back together, the pains not gone but it's more like a whisper than a scream now. I'll never forget Dwayne, I'll always love him, but you make me feel like life can go on." She confessed shyly. "Plus, you're so good with Devante, it's like he hasn't lost a father, he's just gained another." She added.

Marko smiled, a current of warmth flooding through him. "Mariam, I'd do anything to make you smile, I'm happy to be the one to help you heal, it's what I want, it's what Dwayne wanted" he replied. A look of confusion crossed her features as she took a few long drinks of her liqueur, "What do you mean it's what Dwayne wanted?" she replied confused, Marko sighed, rubbing his forehead, running his hand through his blonde curly hair, "well, that night when things happened… well Dwayne made me promise him something." He told her hesitantly, "Promise what?" "He made me promise that if he didn't make it out of that place, that I was to protect you, take care of you and Devante, he knew how I felt about you Mariam, and he told me that well… if you wanted things to happen, he gave his blessing." He declared looking down at the sand, taking a swig of vodka.

"Dwayne knew how you felt about me?" She asked him, "Yeah." He nodded. "Well that changes everything." She whispered, "What do you mean? Nothing has to change you know." He reassured her, "No I mean, I've been feeling guilty about the things I'm feeling when I'm with you, I've been thinking I'm such a horrible person, my mate just died a month ago and I'm taking solace from another man, his brother for that matter. But now I know he knew, and he's given his blessing, I guess I can stop feeling so guilty." She explained. Marko smiled, watching her carefully as she continued to chug from the bottle of whiskey, his body tingled when he heard her say she was having feelings for him, maybe he'd have a chance to make her happy after all, protect and love her like he'd always wanted.

"You wanna hit the concert?" She asked him, "Sure, whatever you want." He replied casually. Mariam got to her feet, feeling slightly wobbly on her legs, she corrected herself, holding out her arms for balance as she started to head back towards the boardwalk. Marko walked a little behind, watching the sway of her hips, the jiggle of her thick behind. She reached behind her, grabbing his arm, "C'mon turtle, what's taking so long" She teased, "must be the drink." He replied not willing to give away the real reason he was lagging behind, "You lightweight." She laughed, pulling him along the sand.

He and Mariam reached the concert, the crowd had already started to pick up, Marko checked out a poster hanging from the railings, it was an 80's tribute, they'd just be playing music from the 80's. "I think this is gonna be a big cheese fest." He told Mariam with a smirk, "you don't have to be ashamed Marko, I know you enjoy your cheesy tunes" She giggled. He tickled her side in retaliation, Mariam batted at his hand light-heartedly. The music started up, Mariam burst out laughing, "Oh Marko I believe this is your favourite." She grinned as Donna Summer's 'This Time I Know It's for Real' blared from the over-sized speakers. "Oh, for sure." He replied laughing as he sang along. Marko grabbed her around the waist, singing in her ear _"I'm going crazy just to let you know, you'd be amazed how much I love you so, oh baby, when I get my hands on you I won't let go… this time I know it's for real."_

Mariam placed her hands over his which where currently resting on her stomach, and laughed "Can't believe you know this song" She chuckled, "Don't tell me you don't know it too" He laughed, she turned around so she they were face to face, singing back at him, _"I'm going crazy just to let you know, if I wait too long for you I might explode, oh baby, I've been around the block enough to know, this time I know it's for real."_ She laughed covering her face with her hands in embarrassment. "I KNEW IT" he shouted twirling her back round, her back pressing into his chest, hugging her from behind, laying his chin on her shoulder. They swayed along to the music, laughing over their knowledge of cheesy pop music.

The Human League – Don't You Want Me began to play, Marko cheered, Mariam doubled over with laughter, he spun her round, hugging her close as he rested his hands on the small of her back, swaying to the music, _"Don't you want me baby, don't you want me oooooh"_ he sang to her, a cheesy grin plastered on her face, she smiled, swaying along with him. He felt happiness wash over him as they hugged, swaying to the music, occasionally serenading each other before bursting into hysterics.

" _We don't have to take our clothes off, to have a good time oh no, we could dance and party all night, and drink some cherry wine. Ah ha."_ Marko sang, "although I wouldn't mind taking your clothes off." He whispered cheekily in her ear, _"c'mon baby won't you show some class, why you wanna move so fast."_ She sang back with a smirk, Marko laughed, holding her tight against him, to his surprise she held him back.

A slow song started to play and they both looked at each other a little awkwardly, Marko didn't release his grip from her waist, she moved her arms to link around his neck, turning their embrace into a slow dance. He leant his head on her shoulder, swaying slowly to the music, enjoying the feel of her hips moving lightly against his, _"listen to your heart, when he's calling for you, I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye..."_ Marko whispered in her ear. He felt her shiver in his arms, as he looked down into her eyes, "You have beautiful eyes." He whispered, "It's like I'm looking straight down to your soul" He complimented sweetly. He smiled as a shy smile played at her lips, they gazed into each other's eyes, lost in the music, before he knew what he was doing he bent his head down towards her, "listen to your heart Mariam." He whispered before softly leaning down kissing her lips delicately.

When his lips met hers, he felt time stop, he forgot about the crowd around them, he could only focus on how her lips moulded naturally against his. He pulled back, looking away shyly, "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He apologised, hoping he hadn't offended her. She smiled, cupping his cheek in her hand, "Shut up and kiss me" she replied, he grinned, kissing her hard, twirling them round in a circle, Mariam let out a cute squeal when he lifted her feet from the floor and spun her around. "Damn you and your vampire strength." She giggled as he set her down.

They stayed until the concert finished, hugging and sharing a chaste kiss here and there but Marko didn't want to push any limits, he was happy she was happy and seemed to be open to giving him a chance. They finished their liqueur, strolling back to his bike hand in hand. "Hey, I have an idea, before we go back, why don't we have a little fun?" he smirked. "Marko I'm not ready to see your penis." She giggled, he slapped her arm playfully, "you wish you were that lucky, no I mean we should hunt, what do you say?" he asked eyebrow raised. "I say let's do it to it." She winked, running off in search of someone to eat.

It wasn't long before they stumbled upon a drunk couple staggering out of a bar, they dragged them down into a back alley, sinking their fangs into the soft warm flesh of their throats, feasting greedily. Once they'd finished they discarded the bodies hastily, sprinting back to the bike giggling like children. Before mounting his bike, Marko leant down, licking Mariam's lips seductively, licking off the blood left behind from their meal, "mmm sweet" He smirked, Mariam pushed him playfully away.

They returned to the cave not too long before the sun was due to rise, everyone must have gone to their rooms already as the cave was empty, Marko walked with Mariam to her room, but she hesitated, "I don't wanna sleep in there anymore, too many memories" She told him sadly, "I'm gonna go sleep with Devante." She explained, kissing his cheek, bidding him good night, "Hey Mariam." He called to her, she paused turning back, "I had a great night, the best." He told her shyly, "me too Marko." She replied reservedly. Marko watched as she padded to her son's room to sleep, sighing heavily, turning to head down to his room.


	55. Chapter 55

**_Mariam POV_**

A week had passed since she and Marko shared their first kiss, they'd become closer over the course of the week, yet never taking it further than a hug or holding hands, especially around Devante or their brothers and Star.

Mariam woke with Devante snuggled against her chest, she tried to move without waking him but his eyes flickered open as soon as she'd rolled her head, "hi momma" he chirped in his cute sing song voice, "hey little dude, how'd you sleep?" she asked kissing his forehead lightly. "Momma I dream of you and uncy Marko. You were hugging and smiling. Then daddy came an he saw you. He was smiling at you. He gave me hug an he tell me uncy Marko take care of me now cos he had to go away." Mariam's heart squeezed with his words, could his dream be a sign? She shook off the shock and tickled him playfully, "let's get ready and see what uncle Marko wants to do today." She suggested. "momma I wanna play ducky in bath." He replied excitedly. "Okay let's go then, let's give you and your duckies a bath." She replied scooping him up in her arms, padding to the bathroom.

She was knelt beside the bathtub watching Devante as he splashed around happily with his ducks when she sensed someone enter the room. Her scent picking up the familiar scent of sandalwood and vanilla. Marko knelt beside her, splashing at Devante with his hand, "hey buddy, taking duckies for a swim?" he asked him, "ah ha clean duckie and clean me" he grinned, pointing to himself and the ducks, splashing Marko back, soaking his t-shirt thoroughly. "aww buddy I'm all wet" Marko pretended to pout. Devante grinned and shrugged, "so be nakey like me." Devante giggled splashing both of them. Marko laughed, "good idea bud." He stated, standing up to remove his shirt, Mariam tried not to look but her eyes drifted towards him, she bit her lip as she took in his smooth milky skin, his abs where well defined, his muscles bunching together, he was a little leaner than what she was used to, but she still appreciated the view. Marko caught her staring and gave a cheeky wink, biting on his thumb nail. Man, he was hot, more in a playful way than an obvious way she thought to herself, looking away shyly.

"Momma you be nakey too." Devante chirped, "Buddy I don't think it's appropriate for momma to be naked right now, not with uncle Marko here." She laughed as Devante pouted not understanding why she couldn't take off her clothes just like them. "If you were naked I wouldn't be able to take my eyes off of you." Marko whispered in her ear and she shuddered, a twinge of desire pulling at the bottom of her stomach. He inhaled deeply and grinned, "I can smell your desire." He whispered again in her ear, she playfully pushed against his chest, splashing him with the water. Devante laughed delighting in his mom and uncles playfulness. "Out now momma." He ordered lifting up his hands. "I gotcha buddy." Marko intercepted picking him up, simultaneously wrapping him in a towel. "I'll see to him, you take a shower or whatever you need to do." He told her, she thanked him with a smile.

Once Marko and her son had left the room she emptied the tub, opting to run the shower, letting the water heat, steam filling the room. Mariam slipped out of her clothes, stepping into the tub, enjoying the feel of the hot water as it ran effortlessly down her back, she tugged the curtain round the tub and begun soaping up her hair. As the scent of strawberries and peach from her shampoo and conditioner filled her nostrils she sighed with content. Mariam was so lost in the heat of the water and the aromas of the shampoo as it swirled down the drain she was deaf to the noise of the door creaking open and closed as someone entered.

"Damn it's a sauna in here." A voice full of mischief spoke, she froze finally realising someone had entered the room, she poked her head from round the curtain, recognising the big sparkling baby blue eyes staring back at her through the steam. Marko was standing biting his thumbnail impishly, giving his trademark cheeky grin. "Marko what you doing here? Where's Devante?" she asked. "Oh, he's eating milk and cookies as usual with Paul" He replied. "Uh okay but that doesn't explain why you are in here" She answered. "Hmmm" he replied edging closer to the tub. "I came to see if you needed any help, washing your ummm back?" he smirked biting his nail, one hip jutting to the side as he waited on her reply. She laughed incredulously, "I can manage" She replied. "You sure? Cos, I think you can't possibly reach everywhere, besides I need to take a shower too and I'm feeling in an eco-friendly kinda mood, if we showered together we'd be saving water... very good for the planet" he smirked, he'd not put on another shirt yet, so he was just in jeans and bare feet. He started to slowly unbuckle his belt "so what do you say?" he urged. Mariam bit her lip, she noticed a line of light soft pubic hair running from his navel down into the area covered by his jeans, he undid the button, exposing more flesh, she looked back up at him, feeling her desire build, he inhaled deeply as he'd done before and smirked. "Okay, lets save the planet." She answered with a sly smirk, a sigh shadowing her playful mood, "But Marko, I'm scared you won't like what you see... you know my body isn't toned or slim. I've seen the girls you like" she told him averting her gaze, "Don't be scared Mariam, I'm dying to see you, there's nothing about you I couldn't not like. Plus, you can't compare yourself to other girls, you're one in a million" he reassured her.

He shoved down his jeans, Mariam fought hard to keep a poker face, Marko had nice thick muscular thighs, and when she glanced at his crotch she was pleasantly surprised, his length was above average and thick, he was circumcised which made him seem bigger. She ducked behind the curtain to hide her face and heard him laugh. A moment later, she felt the curtain move as he slipped in next to her. She felt his cool hand gently caress her shoulders, moving down her back, into the curves of her waist, stopping when he reached her wide hips. He kissed her shoulder, turning her slowly, she turned to face him apprehension written on her face. He kissed her forehead, stroking her cheek. He stood back slightly, enough for him to see all of her.

His gaze roamed from her face, to her neck, down to her chest, biting his bottom lip as he took in her full voluptuous breasts. He continued, skimming his gaze down her stomach, to her lower stomach which curved out a little then down between her legs, finally resting on her thick thighs. Marko stepped back toward her, reaching out to grab her hips, pulling her closer. He brushed her wet hair away from her face, leaning in close and whispered "You're beautiful, I want to touch and kiss every curve, every inch of flesh. I will devour you. Just say the word and I'll be ready" Mariam felt a shudder flutter down her spine, a dull throb beginning to pulse between her legs. Marko laughed, kissing her neck softly, his hips pressing against hers.

"I came here to help you" he stated, "What do you want to smell like today." He questioned looking over at all the different body washes her and Star had collected but never quite finished. She picked up a tropical fruit scented one, handing it over to him, "yummy" he smiled, and she giggled. He squeezed out the body wash on to his hands and begun to lather the soap over her shoulders and chest, his hands sliding over her breasts, his fingers grazing her nipples lightly, he soaped up over stomach, inching his way down her thighs. He rubbed his hands back up her thighs, hesitantly sliding his hand between her legs, Mariam gasped as a wave of pleasure travelled the full length of her body. He smirked, taking his hand away, turning her so he could soap her back.

He started again at her shoulders, his hands gliding over her back, down her hips, over her ass and down her thighs, working his way back up her thighs he slid his hand again between her legs from the back this time and she let out a quiet moan. Mariam heard him sigh quietly, reaching over her to grab the shower head, he carefully washed away all the soap making sure he didn't miss anything. Replacing the shower head, he pulled her in to a gentle, tender kiss. She felt weak in his embrace, smiling against his lips. "Squeaky clean honey, now go get yourself dressed your son is waiting for us to take him out." He smiled kissing her cheek. "I won't be long."

By the time she'd gotten herself ready, Marko was already sat waiting with Devante on his lap. David, Paul and Star were also sat around the cave, looking like they were ready to take off too. "You guys heading out too?" Mariam asked them. "We were gonna take lil Devo to the concert that's playing tonight. It's a kids disco or something. Not good for street cred but I'll do it for my lil dude here." Paul stated tickling Devante's sides causing him to wriggle in Marko's lap.

"We thought you deserved a break." Star told Mariam walking over to give her a hug. "Thought we'd give you some you time to do what you want instead of you having to think about someone else." She smiled. "Yeah you better not waste the night if I'm gonna have to put up with screaming kids and singing the hockey cokey." David smirked.

"Aww thank you guys. That's sweet of you, is that okay with you little guy? If momma stays home and you go with your uncles and aunt?" Mariam asked Devante. "Momma I no want you stay alone." Devante pouted. "It's okay dude, mommas not gonna be alone. I'm gonna stay too." Marko smiled, "Yay" Devante clapped, Mariam smiled shyly remembering her earlier encounter with Marko when they were left alone.

The others got up heading toward the caves entrance, "Lets rock Devo." Paul cheered happily scooping up Devante into is arms, placing him on his shoulders. "Laters lil sis." Paul called, "you two play nice I'm not ready to be an uncle again." He called as he exited the cave making Marko and herself giggle. She watched as Marko rose from where he sat and walked over to where she stood. "Finally, I've got you all to myself." He grinned biting his lower lip. Mariam looked shyly down at the caves floor, Marko lifted her chin and kissed her forehead, "don't worry, I'm not gonna carry you off to my room and have my wicked way with you." Marko teased, "Pity" she shot back as he raised his eyebrow giving her a cheeky smirk.

"You hungry?" Marko asked as he guided her to sit on the sofa, "I could eat." She replied casually. "Me too, pizza or Chinese?" he quizzed her, "Surprise me." She answered with a grin. Marko kissed her hair, promising he wouldn't be long, leaving her to her own devices for a while.

She played around with the radio trying to find a good station, she found one playing the latest hits, deciding it would do for now. She looked down at her clothes, she had on yesterday's jeans and t-shirt, she decided she would change, make a bit of an effort. She rooted through her clothes trying to find something decent, she found an old white gypsy skirt that had silver sequins adorning the flowing material and decided on an off the shoulder black top with a neon pink design printed on the front. She quickly changed, strolling back to the main cave, she took out a bottle of vodka from the fridge, knowing it was Marko's favourite, taking it back with her to the sofa.

Marko returned carrying a bag of Chinese and a box of pizza, "couldn't decide." He smiled, placing it down on the rug. Mariam sat down on the rug leaning her back on the sofa, Marko sitting down beside her. "You changed your clothes?" he asked her, "Yeah I suppose I did" she replied earning her his cheeky smile. "You look gorgeous." He complimented. She smiled, picking up a slice of pizza, they ate, drank and talked until they ran out of food and vodka.

"Urgh I feel like a fat cow now." Mariam huffed rubbing her stomach. "Mooooo" Marko teased, she punched him lightly, "Just kidding, but if it were true you'd be the most beautiful cow on the farm" he giggled. "Urgh you can be such a prick" she mock pouted, pushing him backwards, she squealed as he pulled her down to the floor on top of him.

"I'm a prick huh?" he laughed, "the biggest" she giggled. He pulled her down into a hug and she sighed into his chest, "for real you are gorgeous, I can't stop thinking about you naked." He whispered, both of them bursting into giggles. She pushed herself up, slapping his chest, "perv" she teased. "You love it, you know you wanna see me naked too, I saw you checking out my package" he teased her back. She laughed, flipping him the finger.

Marko threw out the trash and plonked himself back down beside her. "So, what do you wanna do for the rest of our child free night." She asked him, leaning her head back against the sofa cushions, "I wanna do you" he whispered, kissing her neck lightly. A shiver raced down her spine as her body reacted to his touch. Mariam looked into his eyes, feeling herself melt, he was so sweet and funny, he was Marko, could she really take it that far? She'd be lying if she said she hadn't developed feelings for him, but she was scared to get close and give herself to him.

"I can sense your conflict." Marko whispered, "just listen to your heart." He continued as he stood, holding out his hand. She took a deep breath, clutching onto his hand, pulling herself up and allowing him to lead her towards his room. He opened his door and she grinned like an idiot, he'd lit candles everywhere, covered his bed in silk sheets and fresh rose petals, it smelt and looked amazing. "When did you do all this?" she asked amazed. "Earlier on, I had kinda planned on seducing you." He smirked, nudging her playfully. "It worked" She replied, kissing his cheek. Marko smiled, closing the door behind them, he took her hands, kissing them one by one, gently guiding her over to the bed.

They sat facing each other amid the rose petals, the silk sheets feeling cool and soft under her fingers. Marko brushed his hand across her cheek and down her neck, looking adoringly into her eyes, she smiled shyly back at him, unable to look away from his mesmerising blue eyes. He slowly inched toward her, tilting his head, closing the space between their lips, his lips grazing gently against hers, he was hesitant, waiting for her to respond. She mentally kicked herself, willing herself to stop being a scaredy cat, she knew in her heart she wanted to be with Marko, but she still felt like she was being unfaithful to Dwayne. She broke the kiss, looking down at her lap, wringing her hands.

"What's wrong honey?" he asked concerned, she sighed, trying to figure out a way to explain, "Marko, I want to be with you, I feel like I'm falling for you, but at the same time I feel like I'm being unfaithful to Dwayne, it feels like everything has happened so fast, I still feel guilty" She explained.

"Sweetheart, you have nothing to feel guilty about, Dwayne would want you to feel happy, to feel love again, he made me promise to care for you, he made me promise to make you happy and I won't stop until I do just that. You have nothing to feel guilty about, Dwayne wouldn't have said anything to me if he wanted you to stay alone, but I know my brother loved you more than anything and he only wished for your happiness not your sorrow. Babe, if it makes you happy to be with me, then be with me, time means nothing when you're a vampire, we have eternity, I'd wait for eternity for you but I'd rather we spent that eternity as a family, me, you and the little dude. Mariam I'm not forcing you, but I want you to know that I'm all in, there's no one else I want, it's you Mariam, it's always been you."

Mariam looked into his eyes, believing what he told her was nothing but the truth, he was right, she needed to stop feeling so guilty, she did feel happy and she knew Devante loved Marko like a father. She took a deep breath and replied, "I'm all in too." He grinned back at her, kissing her lips, still gentle but with a little more passion than before, she felt butterflies flutter in her stomach as she deepened the kiss, parting her lips, inviting him in. He caressed her tongue with his, his arms resting lightly on her hips. He inched closer, gently pushing her back onto the mattress, kicking off his boots in the process. He cupped one hand behind her head, the other resting on her thigh, one of his legs slung over her other thigh. He was completely different to Dwayne, Dwayne was always rough, wanting everything to move quickly to sex, Marko was tender and loving, taking his time, making sure she was comfortable. Maybe it was because it was their first time together, but something told her this was Marko's way, romance.

Mariam felt the hardness between his legs digging into her thigh, but he made no move to show that he wanted her to know about it. Marko moved his hand from her thigh up her body to cup her neck, he made small circles with his thumb, kissing her passionately. She purred under his touch, feeling him smile against her lips. He kissed her lightly down one side of her neck, working his way across her collar bone, stopping to breathe in her scent, she felt him shudder, continuing to lightly kiss back up the other side. "You smell mouth-wateringly sweet." He whispered in her ear, feeling herself shiver, "It's not just my smell that's sweet, I've been told I taste sweet too." She whispered back, and he groaned. "I wanna taste you so bad." He told her, "what are you waiting for Marko, I told you I'm yours." He growled, kissing her harshly on her neck making her moan, she felt his fangs graze her skin, her body tingling in anticipation. She tilted her head, baring her neck to him, she felt him inhale her scent once more before smoothly sinking his fangs into her skin, she moaned as a wave of heat took over her body as he sucked at her neck, tasting her. After a moment he pulled away, his fangs disappearing as his licked his lips, "mmm you taste like candy." He purred, and she giggled, "told you." She smirked. Marko kissed her lips affectionately.

After he drank her blood, his touch seemed more electric, his kisses seemed hotter, everything he did made her body sing. He kissed and sucked down her neck and chest, across her bare shoulder and back to rest at the crest of her breasts. He sat up, pulling her up with him, he slowly lifted her top over her head, his shirt following seconds later, she ran her fingers over his hard chest and he sighed. He kissed her slowly pushing her back on to the mattress whilst somehow unhooking her bra, launching it across the room, "How did you…" but her sentence was cut short with his kiss and she fell back against the pillows. He straddled her, running his hands down her waist to her hips, he moved his head down towards her chest and she gasped when he took her nipples in his mouth, lightly caressing them with his tongue. She couldn't hold back her moans, encouraging him to suck and lick a little harder.

Marko kissed down her stomach, pausing at her hips where the top of her skirt rested, he slowly removed her skirt, kissing down her thighs and legs. He flung it behind him, returning his attention back to her body, he kissed back up her thighs, kissing the area around her sex, not actually touching her where she most wanted him. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore teasing he kissed her through her underwear, a jolt of electricity hit her stomach, a familiar warmth making its way down between her legs. He licked subtly between her legs, over her underwear, she was beginning to feel impatient he was driving her crazy. Marko moved her underwear to the side, his tongue exploring her sensitive skin, making her tingle, she heard him growl, pulling off her underwear in one swift movement.

He ducked his head between her legs, his hands grasping hold of her hips, her legs slung over his shoulders. He licked between her slit making her moan and buck her hips, he kissed and sucked at her sex, all the while pulling at her hips, bring her closer to his mouth. He began to trace circles around her clit with his tongue, gently sucking and licking at her most sensitive spot. "mmm Marko." she moaned, he growled against her, the vibrations sending a new wave of sensations over her.

He pulled back sitting back on his knees, his mouth glistening with her juices, he unbuckled his belt, sliding off his jeans, leaving him completely naked. Mariam smirked and took in the sight of his body. He crawled back on top of her, resting himself between her legs, kissing and nipping at her lips, grazing his length against the entrance to her sex. They moaned in unison, setting them off in a burst of giggles. He nuzzled her neck, kissing her shoulder, she felt him ever so slightly start to push himself to enter her, she pulled her legs up to wrap around his waist, clasping her hands on his shoulders. He entered her slowly, inch by inch, she felt herself stretching to accommodate his generous length, "you feel so good." He whispered in her ear as she moaned in satisfaction.

Marko started to thrust inside her slow and deep, she felt her eyes drift close, her back arching in pleasure, he groaned, rotating his hips whilst thrusting, hitting her at new angles. He kissed her harder and deeper as pleasure washed over her, she felt him start to quicken his pace, letting out a growl that seemed to reverberate in his chest. Mariam felt an orgasm rip through her and she cried out with pleasure, "Mariam I love you." He whispered as he came hard inside her, he kissed and sucked at her neck as he shook with sensation. "I love you too Marko." She whispered back, feeling him grin into her neck, collapsing on top of her.

After a few moments, he rolled off to lay beside her, pulling her into his arms, her head resting on his chest, "that was amazing" he stated, "ah it wasn't too bad." She teased, he slapped her ass playfully in reply, "seemed like it was more than not bad when you were calling my name." he teased her back. She smirked "can't argue there" she replied stroking his cheek. "Babe, did you mean it when you told me you loved me too?" he asked nervously, "or did you just say it to now ruin the moment." He laughed. "No Marko, I meant it." She smiled up at him, he squeezed her into a tight hug, "don't make me devour you all over again" he growled. "oh, but I really want you to." She pouted, he pulled her on top of him, "how about you show me what that ass can do." He winked, she laughed, slapping at his chest. "You couldn't handle it" She purred, "try me" he smirked as they started to make love all over again.


	56. Chapter 56

**_1 Year Later_**

 ** _Marko POV_**

He'd never felt happiness quite like what he'd felt over the past year, since the night he and Mariam became official he felt like he could burst with happiness and pride, he had the most amazing partner, and the most adorable step-son. Devante had even started to call him 'poppa Marko' which he thought was really sweet. Devante had grown so much, he was more or less like an 8-year-old, he was so intelligent and creative, they spent most of their time together working on a new project, finishing it in a few days only to start on another. Over the past month or so he'd been thinking about what he could do to cement his love for Mariam, they hadn't had the choice in sharing the attraction of being each other's mate, even if Marko often saw her as his mate, yet knowing it was Dwayne who was hers, but he knew they were destined to be together and he wanted to show her he meant it when he said he would love her for eternity.

He heaved himself out of bed, leaving Mariam to sleep, he pulled on some sweat pants, making his way out to the main cave, "Poppa Marko" Devante shouted catching sight of him, crashing into him for a hug. "Hey little dude, you're up early" he stated, "Yeah, uncle Paul said he'd teach me how to play guitar today, but he's not even up yet." He frowned in reply. Marko laughed and ruffled Devante's hair, "You haven't learnt that Uncle Paul is a total bum yet have you?" He sensed someone walking up behind him, someone slapping him hard round his neck, "I heard that you douche." Paul stated as he waltzed past him in to the cave, Devante laughed. "You all set to rock Devo my man" Paul asked Devante, "Sure Uncle Paul." "Right on" he said giving him a high five.

David and Star were next to appear, Marko decided to take advantage of everyone being up to speak to them without Mariam overhearing. "Guys I need to speak to you about something." Marko declared gesturing for them to take a seat, he perched on the arm of the chair Devante was sitting in and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Go ahead brother." David told him. Marko took in a deep breath and began to speak, "Well thing is guys, I wanna do something official for me and Mariam, we didn't share the whole mate thing but I know we're meant to be together, I guess I just wanted to do something that would tie us together like being a mate would. And well I was thinking, I wanna ask her to marry me." He exhaled looking up at everyone expectantly.

He watched as Star grinned wide, David smiled shaking his head, Paul looked at him and laughed, "you are such a cheeser man" he told Marko making the others laugh. Devante nudged Marko and he turned to look at him, "I'd love you to ask my mom to marry you, it would be like your officially my dad too." He smiled shyly. Marko felt his chest swell, "Thanks little dude." He replied pulling him into a hug, the others cheered in celebration, "I guess our little brother is getting hitched." David declared, Star bounced in her seat giddily. "Can I help you pick out the ring?" She asked excitedly, "Me too poppa." Devante cheered. "Sure, both of you can help me, we'll go today, I wanna do it as soon as possible." Everyone cheered.

He told Mariam he was taking Devante for ice cream, that she could have some pampering time, David, Star and Paul would be out too so she had the cave to herself. He kissed her tenderly and made his way out.

When he got back he found Mariam relaxing on the sofa, reading one of her girly magazines, she smiled up at him, "missed you." She stated, as he dipped down to kiss her forehead, "missed you too babe." She hadn't noticed the bags he was carrying, and he quickly went to their room to get everything in order. He'd bought her a white gold band with a sizable diamond in the middle, sitting between two rubies, as soon as he saw it he knew it was meant for her, Devante and Star had both agreed. He'd asked the others to come in behind him and set things up, distract Mariam until he came through from the room.

He'd bought a huge bunch of red roses to give to her too, they were her favourite. He pocketed the ring box and grabbed the flowers, he took a deep breath, shook off his nerves and made his way out to the cave.

As he walked in his brothers, Devante and his sister stepped back to the side, leaving Mariam sat wondering what was going on, she turned to see him holding the roses, her eyes lighting up, a smile curving her lips. He smiled back and walked towards her, "these are for you babe" he stated handing her the roses, "Aww Marko they're beautiful, thank you so much." She replied adoringly, "they can never compare to your beauty." He told her as she dipped her head to breath in the scent of the roses, he took advantage of her distraction, bending down onto one knee. She looked up, noticing his position, "Marko what are you doing?" she asked confused, "Mariam, my love, my life, you've been through so much in your life, I admire how strong you are, I admire your determination and most of all I admire your heart. You are the kindest most loving person I've had the honour to meet, I'm so proud to call you mine. I will dedicate my life to loving you, caring for you, I will do anything for you, all I ask in return is one thing, I want to make you mine officially, I want to show the world you were meant for me in this lifetime and the next, I want to be a father to your son, Mariam, will you make me the happiest vampire on this earth and marry me?" he held his breath, anxiously waiting for a reply, he could feel the others tensing waiting for her reply too.

She looked into his eyes, saw her eyes brimming with tears, "Marko, you sweet, crazy vampire, of course I will marry you." She replied, the cave erupted in cheers. He pulled out the ring, placing it on her finger, watching as it sparkled against her pale olive skin. "It's stunning" she gasped, "just like you beautiful." He grinned and pulled her in for a hug, kissing her lips gently. Devante ran over, hugging them both by their waists, they both bent down, kissing each of his cheeks, "we are going to be the happiest family ever." Marko declared, Mariam smiled, and Devante hugged him hard, "love you poppa." He told Marko. He'd never said anything like that before and Marko had to hold back his tears, "I love you too little dude." He choked.

Looking at his family he felt utterly elated, he couldn't believe how everything had turned out, he had his brothers, his sister and now he was going to have a wife and son. His heart clenched remembering the brother he'd lost, but he knew wherever he was he'd be happy with his decision. "I promise I'll never let her go, I promise I'll make her happy, I promise I'll raise your son the best I can, I'll make you proud brother." He whispered to himself, to Dwayne. Wherever he was now, he just hoped he was at peace, he'd never forget his brother or the sacrifices he made, and he knew the rest of them would never forget him either, but he knew there was no point living in the past any more, after all, they had eternity.


	57. Chapter 57

**Devante's POV**

It felt like I'd been 16 forever, well it had been a few years, forever was still yet to come. Being a child of a vampire isn't as cool as you'd think it would be, I reached maturity in a few years, frozen at 16 for eternity, I mean c'mon, I couldn't have stopped aging at 18? At least then I'd feel more like a man. I guess being 18 would be weird seen as my mom is 18 and my step-father 19, shit my uncles were both 20 and my aunt 18 like my mom, hard to believe huh? Well that's what you get for falling in love with a Lost Boy, destined to a life of never growing old, never able to die, unless you get staked by hunters or your heart ripped out by another vampire.

Speaking of getting your heart ripped out, that's how my father Dwayne died when I was a child, the head vampire of Santa Carla, Max, sent one of his heavies to kidnap me as he wanted to do some experiments or something on me as apparently, I'm a miracle, a vampire isn't supposed to be able to get anyone pregnant, but here I am. So anyway, the vampire he sent was interrupted by my mom, so he took her too, we ended up in some old warehouse which Max, the head vampire was using as a lab. I remember being strapped to some metal gurney, Max and another vampire sticking needles in me and taking my blood, my dad showed up at some point, he released me, told me to run to my mom and uncle Marko whilst he and my uncle Paul, uncle David and aunt Star dealt with Max and his friend. I found my mom eventually down the hall, my uncle Marko was looking at her with so much sadness in his eyes I felt my heart break, even if I was just some little kid, I felt what everyone else felt. My mom was naked and cut up, I remember crying and hugging her tightly. Uncle Marko disappeared for a short while, whilst he was gone I felt an intense pain in my heart, like it was being wrenched from my chest, I thought I was dying, I remember looking at my mom scared, she had the same expression as me on her face, it was then I knew my dad didn't make it.

When Marko came back he didn't have to say anything for me and my mom to understand, he just picked us up and flew us back to the cave, I remember listening to him crying as he held us, his tears dripping onto my face, but I was too sad to say anything to him, I just wanted my mom, I just wanted to see my dad one last time. After my dad died things were always quiet and sad in the cave for a long time, it didn't feel the same anymore, not without my dad. My mom started to seem happier after a few months, she and I spent a lot of time with my uncle Marko, I recall having a dream one night, my dad came to me, telling me that Marko was going to take care of me now, that he was going to make my mom happy and the dream came true. Marko ended up winning my mom over, managing to piece back together what was left of her heart, I was happy too, I'd always been close to Marko, closer to him than my dad in a way too, so it came naturally for me to accept him as a father figure, even call him pops now, he and my mom got hitched not long ago, vampire weddings are crazy, it was a mad night.

Everyone seems happy as the years have passed, David is still head over heels in love with Star, he's a cool uncle, serious but cool, he knows a lot of shit, if I ever wanna know something he's my go to. Paul is still a walking talking hard-on, always chasing ass and getting stoned, but he's happy with his life, sleep all day, party all night. My mom and Marko are happy, I know my mom still misses my dad, but she loves Marko, he makes her happy and that's all that matters. I think I'm probably the only one of us that's miserable. It's not about girls or love or whatever, I can get any girl I want, not to be arrogant but I inherited my father's looks, my mom's eyes, I've been told how good I look. But I'm not interested in one-night stands, or just using girls as a plaything before I kill them like my uncle Paul, see that's the thing, I don't want to kill at all. I haven't made my first kill yet, I survive solely on human food, sometimes my uncle David slips me some of his blood which he keeps in the jewelled silver bottle in his room just to keep my strength up but the thought of killing someone makes me feel sick.

Being a half vampire isn't great, the sun drains the shit out of me, I have to constantly wear shades when I'm out during the day to protect my eyes from the sun. I can't go to school as people would know I'm not normal and I can't risk exposing what my family and me are, so my days are long and mainly boring, I don't have any friends, a lone wolf you could say. Then when the night falls I'm out with my family, causing trouble and raising hell, but it's getting harder to brush off my reluctance to feed, my mom and Marko won't let it drop, the arguments we have are exhausting not to mention frustrating, every day the same story, blah, blah, blah.

See that's why I've made my decision, I decided I'm going to leave, go to a place where I don't have to listen to the constant nagging, where I don't have to think about what I am, I don't have to be reminded every day. I can be who I want, and I can do what I want, the date is set, I booked my flight already, my family have no idea, I know it's going to break my mom's heart, but I can't live this miserable existence anymore. When people start to get suspicious I'll move on, I have the money and I have eternity, I'll be a nomad, a wanderer, I'll travel the world if I have to, just so I never have to stay in Santa Carla, the murder capital of the world, I know why they named it so, but I'll fight to make sure I'm never one of the reasons.


End file.
